Seducida
by EvilGween
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Emma una guapa, tímida he inexperta rubia es seducida por la chica más sexy del colegio, dos años mayor que ella, alta, morena y jodidamente buena… Regina. -¿Nena crees que puedas resistirte a mí? –Digo muy cerca de su boca. –No- susurra.
1. INTRO

**Ni once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia surgio de mi mente y la publico sin ningun fin de lucro.  
Intro.**

Seis y media de la mañana, mi celular suena y suena intentando lograr su objetivo… despertarme. Después de cinco minutos de ruidosa tortura logre abrir los ojos y ponerme de pie, a pesar de mis torpes movimientos pude llegar al baño y poner la ducha a una temperatura agradable. Entré y al sentir el contacto del agua tibia en mi desnudo cuerpo mis sentidos empezaron a reaccionar, enjabone y enjuague, en cuestión de minutos me encontraba envuelta en una suave toalla frente al closet. Mientras decidía que usar ese día mi celular sonó.

-Diga- Conteste mientras buscaba algún conjunto para el primer día de clases.

- Hija me alegra que estés despierta tan temprano- dijo mi padre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Es día de escuela- Dije con el tono de voz más natural que podía ya que el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta no ayudaba en nada.

-Lo se nena, solo bromeaba, tu madre y yo esperamos que tengas un buen inicio de cursos.

-Lo tendría si ustedes estuvieran aquí- respondí tragándome mi orgullo y dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

- Venga hija, sabes que esto es por trabajo, además debe ser genial tener 20 años y vivir sola ¿no?

-Claro, lo es- Dije suspirando

-Bueno Regina te dejo, tu madre te manda besos.

-Igualmente, adiós.

Seguí buscando en mi closet mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y fue cuando encontré el conjunto perfecto que decidí olvidar mis tristes pensamientos y prepararme para lo que sería el primer día del último año de clases.  
Minutos más tarde me encontraba bajando las escaleras vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, tacones y una blusa a roja que combinaba con mi labial.

Llegue a la cocina, cogí un yogurt bebible, unas galletas de avena y me senté en la barra a desayunar. Saque mi celular y cheque la hora.

-Bien 7:25- Dije llevándome una galleta a la boca.

Las clases empezaban a las 8:00 am y tenía que estar un rato antes si quería enterarme de los chismes del verano, así que tome las llaves de mi beetle azul y me fui al colegio.

**_Bueno chicas pues esta es mi primer historia y espero que la acepten. Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida. _****_NO desesperen apenas es el INTRO. _**Si recibo algun review ahorita mismo subo el primer capitulo. BESOS.


	2. CAPITULO 1

_**Ni once upon a time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es mia y la publico sin algun fin de lucro. **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Faltaban veinte minutos para que dieran el toque que indicaba el inicio de clases cuando me estacione a lado del auto de mis mejores amigos Killian y su hermana Aurora.

-¡Hey Regi! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- Dijo abrazándome

-Relájate Killian, si nos vimos el fin de semana pasado- respondí intentado soltarme del fuerte abrazo- ¿Dónde está tu novia y tu hermana?

-Tinker no tarda en llegar, dijo que los hermanos Charming pasarían por ella y mi hermanita fue rápido a su casillero.

Los Charming eran 3 hermanos que se habían mudado a Storybrook hace medio año. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, el mayor era Philip, al igual que yo había repetido varios cursos y tenía 20 años, los otros 2 eran los mellizos James y Emma Charming. James es alto como Philip, su piel esta siempre bien bronceada y su cabello era una perfecta melena rubia. Por otra parte Emma era muy diferente, siempre vestía muy formal, su cabello siempre recogido con una liga dejaba mucho que desear y ni hablar de sus lentes gruesos que ocultaban sus ojos claros, al principio pensé que era adoptada pues no es tan alta como Philip ni tan extrovertida como James, pero después de algunas semanas de convivir con ellos y con su madre esa duda desapareció.

-Hey Killian, creo que no vas a esperar más por tu pequeña novia- Dije riendo, pues es verdad Tinker es mucho más bajita y delgada que Killian.- Ahí viene el auto de Philip.

El convertible rojo se estaciono en medio de mi auto y del de Killian, una vez apagado bajaron Tinker y James, seguidas por Emma y su hermano Philip.

-Joder ¡Que guapos!- Les dije

-Pero mujer tú no te quedas atrás, mira que trasero se te ve- Dijo Tinker- ¿No es así Emma?

-Sí, te ves bien- Respondió una tímida y sonrojada Emma.

-Gracias- Le dije guiñándole un ojo, ganándome así un sonrojo más intenso por parte de mi rara amiga.

Es cierto, la chica es rara.

-¿Dónde está mi novia?- Dijo Philip haciendo un gracioso puchero

-Ahí viene ridículo- Dijo Killian

Caminamos hacia Aurora que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Killian tomado de la mano de Tinker, Philip corriendo hacia su guapa novia y James, Emma y yo riéndonos del ridículo que se veía.

-Hey perra-Dijo Aurora- Ruby te espera en los casilleros, James, Mary Margaret también está ahí.

-Gracias- Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

James y yo caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio. Mientras cruzábamos los pasillos para llegar a los casilleros nos topamos con varias mujeres que no dejaban de ver a Charming y algunas otras que se fijaban en mí.

-Otro año más siendo el más guapo- Dijo James acomodando su cabello como si fuera un príncipe.

-Calma tu ego Encantador- respondí riendo.

-¡Hey nena!- Me grito Ruby, haciéndome señas para que fuera hacia ella

-Te veo luego encantador- Le dije a mi amigo dándole una nalgada mientras me alejaba.

-Te veo en el almuerzo malvada.

Camine unos cuantos pasos más hacia la sexy Ruby aun con la sonrisa por el apodo que me habían dado.

_**CAPITULO CORTITO, PERO BUENO APENAS VAMOS EMPEZANDO. DIGANME QUE ESPERAN DE LA HISTORIA. ;)**_

_**ACLARACIONES: NO EXISTE MAGIA AQUI, TODOS SON MAS JOVENES QUE EN LA SERIE Y BUENO LAS PERSONALIDADES VAN A CAMBIAR UN POCO.**_

_**SI ALGUNA LOCA IDEA SE LES PASA POR LA MENTE DIGANMELA Y SEGURO LA AGREGO. **_

_**gRACIAS. BESOS. **_

_***NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEW NENAS***_


	3. CAPITULO 2

_**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_DISFRUTEN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Llegue donde estaba Ruby y la bese, a pesar de los centímetros extra que los tacones me daban tuve que inclinar mi cabeza hacia delante para profundizar el beso, rápidamente envolví a mi chica y enrede mis dedos en su cabello rojizo.

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo cuándo nos separamos para tomar aire- Te necesito Regina- Agrego dejándome varios besos en el cuello.

-No hagamos una escena aquí- Dije entre jadeos- Además ya tocaron y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ok, te acompaño a tu salón- Dijo separándose de mí.

Caminamos hacia mi primera clase, química. Estaba a unos cuantos salones y no tardamos en llegar.

-Te veo al rato- susurre en su oreja y se fue.

A pesar de que llegue temprano el salón ya estaba lleno y el único lugar disponible era frente al pizarrón.

-Genial- Dije desanimada.

El profesor, el señor Gold entro y con una palmadita en el hombro me invito a sentarme en la única mesa con un lugar disponible.

-Bueno jóvenes, así como están sentados permanecerán durante el semestre, miren a su compañero y conózcalo, tienen 10 minutos- dijo con su áspera voz.

Gire todo mi cuerpo hacia mi compañero y me di cuenta que era… Emma.

-Hola Regi- dijo con su típico sonrojo.

-¡Vaya!- respondí sorprendida- No sabía que compartíamos clase.

-Pues así parece- Dijo evitando mi mirada y acomodando sus gafas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella viendo fijamente su carpeta y yo con mis ojos clavados en su fina y bien definida cara. Observando cada detalle que había en ella, como sus cejas perfectas y esas pestañas que adornaban sus ojos azules.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirando a Emma, pero fue la horrible voz del Sr. Gold la que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- Dije volteando hacia el profesor.

-Le pregunte si sabía el nombre de este elemento.

NI PUTA IDEA pensé. Lo siento, no lo sé- Dije sonriendo, esperando que eso ayudara.

-Le recomiendo que mire más su libro y menos a su compañera señorita Mills- Comento el anciano.

Sonrojo y pena era lo que mi cara y la de Emma reflejaban. El típico ¡Uhhh! Acompañado de chiflidos no se hizo esperar. Era oficial, mi curso de química seria el peor.

Pasaron 2 horribles horas para que terminara la clase, dos horas en las que mi compañera no me miro ni hablo. Genial pocas veces tenía una plática de más de dos palabras con Emma y el horrible Sr. Gold lo había arruinado.

Un mensaje llego a mi celular mientras cogía mi carpeta para poder salir del salón.

_*En la siguiente clase (español) estamos todos juntos. Atte. Mary Margaret._

POR FIN UNA BUENA CLASE pensé.

Camine hacia la salida y una desesperada y muy ansiosa Ruby me abrazo.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- Decía entre besos.

-Pésima- dije tomando su cara y profundizando el beso.

-¡Wow nena! Sé dónde podemos mejorar eso.

Tomo mi mano y casi corriendo entramos a los baños que estaban a solo unas puertas de distancia. El toque que indicaba el inicio de una nueva clase ya había sonado por lo tanto los baños estaban totalmente solos. La temperatura entre nosotras aumentaba con cada roce que nuestros cuerpos tenían y en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos encerradas en la última cabina.

Mis brazos tenían acorralada a Ruby mientras ella tocaba todo mi cuerpo, con un solo movimiento logre colocarnos en una posición donde no existía espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos. Rápidamente baje los pantalones de Ruby y me hinque para poder admirar su sexo, aspire su olor y sople sobre su clítoris, escuche algunos jadeos y subí la mirada para ver a mi compañera, me di cuenta que estaba con los ojos cerrados y me apresure a devorarla, chupe y succione cada parte de su sexo, entre más la lamia más mojada estaba, después de unos minutos de torturarla con mi lengua me decidí por meterle un par de dedos y con solo unas cuantas embestidas Ruby se corrió diciendo mi nombre en un fuerte eh intenso grito.

Me limpie la boca que estaba llena de la evidente excitación de mi pelirroja y la bese.

-Eres la mejor- Dijo subiéndose el pantalón-

No respondí a su intento de halago y me limite a acomodar mi ropa y cabello. Tome mi bolsa que estaba en el suelo y Salí de la pequeña cabina.

Salí del baño seguida por Ruby, afortunadamente faltaban unos minutos para el toque del almuerzo y los pasillos estaban solos.

-¿Te acompaño a la cafetería?- Me pregunto Ruby después de pasar a mi casillero.

-Está bien

Nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería en un cómodo silencio y cuando llegamos me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente.

Fui hacia la mesa que mis amigos y yo ocupábamos desde siempre, ahí ya se encontraban Philip, Aurora, Killian, Tinker, James, Mary Margaret y Emma.

-Joder sí que Muero de hambre- Dije mientras me sentaba a lado de Tinker.

-¡Y como no pequeña perra! Si hasta acá huele que tuviste una agitada mañana.

-Venga no es para tanto-Dije restándole importancia- Solo fue Ruby.

-¿Segura que no andan?- Pregunto Aurora.

-Solo salimos y ya- Respondí mientras mordía la manzana que estaba en la bandeja de Mary Margaret.

Todos seguimos desayunando y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Gire hacia donde estaba Emma y me di cuenta que miraba fijamente a Baelfire Cassidy, un deportista arrogante y jodidamente superficial.

Sentí celos al ver como lo miraba, en ese momento deseaba ser el estúpido de Bael y poder ser la dueña de sus pensamientos… y de su cuerpo.

-Intenta hablarle Emm- Dije tomando y acariciando su suave mano.

-No es tan sencillo- Murmuro la rubia agachando la cabeza, quitando su mano de la mía lentamente.

Ese simple gesto mi hizo soltar una media sonrisa. QUE TIMIDA SEÑORITA SWAN… PERO NO POR MUCHO pensé.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso Emma- Solté sin pensar.

-Claro Malvada, tu podrías enseñarle todos tus secretos a mi hermana- comento James

-¿Secretos? ¿Eso ayudara?- Respondió nerviosa.

Me encantaba ver a Emma tan nerviosa y más cuando era gracias a mí. La rubia charming me prendía con solo verla. Su timidez y ternura la volvían irresistible.

-Pero claro princesa, nuestra amiga Regina- Dijo Killian señalándome- puede enseñarte TODO SOBRE SEXO.

-No tengo problema para hablar de eso contigo Emma- Dije guiñándole un ojo y rosando su pierna con mi tacón por debajo de la mesa.

Este contacto solo duro unos segundos pues sonó el timbre, pero duro lo suficiente para ver a Emma sonrojarse.

Las siguientes horas pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que faltaban veinte minutos para terminar. Acomode mis cosas para ser la primera en salir y en cuanto dieron el toque así fue. Fui directo a mi casillero y note que solo a un par de lugares estaba Emma acomodando sus libros. Cerré la puerta metálica y camine hacia ella.

-Fue extraño lo que paso hoy en la cafetería- dijo al verme llegar

-No sé de qué hablas Emm- mentí pues sabía que se refería a nuestro extraño encuentro bajo la mesa- ¿quieres explicarme?

-No es necesario Regina, no quiero sonar grosera pero yo no soy… tu sabes, lesbiana- Soltó muy rápido.

Wow, esto no me lo esperaba, la pequeña Rubia ya había notado mis coqueteos. Tengo que aceptar que se había tardado, llevo 6 meses haciendo cositas así y es hasta hoy que se atreve a decirlo.

-Lo se Emma- dije suavemente mientras me acercaba más a ella por atrás- Y me sorprende que lo menciones, digo no es que venga al caso ¿o sí?

-Es que tu… bueno yo…mmm…siento que me coqueteas Regina- logró decir.

-Tranquila solo somos amigas- Susurre en su oído- ¿vamos por un café? – dije logrando que Emma por fin volteara a verme.

-Seguro, y Regina… lo siento- dijo acomodando sus gafas

-Te veo en 5 minutos en mi auto Rubia- dije y me fui

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento pensaba en cómo podía seducir a Emma, sería difícil pues ella no era gay. Además de que sus hermanos son mis mejores amigos y estoy segura que sería muy extraño si algo más pasara entre nosotras. Aun sumergida en mis pensamientos llegue al Beetle azul y vi que todos platicaban a un lado.

-¿Chisme nuevo?- Pregunte uniéndome a su platica

-Solo hablábamos de Emma- Dijo Mary Margaret- los Charming nos contaban que nunca le han conocido algún novio.

-No le vendrían mal tus platicas de sexo- interrumpió James- Claro solo si tú quieres.

_No estaría mal hablar de sexo con mi pequeña rubia… eso sería el primer paso._

-Trato, hoy empiezo- Dije.

**_BUENO, BUENO... AQUI TENEMOS EL CAPITULO 2, MUCHO MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. _**

**_AGRADEZCO A LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ME PONE LEERLAS... SI TIENEN IDEAS NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELAS._**

**_AHORA NO SE COMO VAYAN A SER LAS FECHAS DE ACTUALIZACION, SUPONGO QUE SERA CONFORME TENGA CAPITULO NUEVO JAJA..._**

**_EN FIN... NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NENAS. _**

**_PD. COMO FUERON BUENAS, LES DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO 3.  
_**

_-¿por que eres tan insegura?- solté_

_Emma bajo lentamente su vaso y acomodo sus lentes los cuales quedaron en el mismo lugar, nerviosamente paso la mano por su cabello y agacho la cabeza._

_-Yo aun no me siento segura de contarlo- Dijo casi en un susurro._


	4. CAPITULO 3

_**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_**CAPITULO 3.**_

_No estaría mal hablar de sexo con mi pequeña rubia… eso sería el primer paso. _

_-Trato, hoy empiezo- Dije._

-¿Es en serio Regina Mills?- pregunto Killian-¿vas a ayudar a la pobre Emma?

-La rubia también es mi amiga y si puedo hacer algo para que deje de ser tan ingenua _JODER SI QUE QUIERO QUE DEJE DE SER INGENUA lo haré- dije convencida._

_-_No solo se trata de quitarle su ingenuidad amiga- dijo Tinker- la pequeña Charming necesita aprender sobre…anatomía- agrego picara.

-Lo sé y no me molestaría enseñarle todo lo que se- dije regalándoles mi sonrisa malvada.

-Que perra eres Mills- dijo James intentando parecer ofendido- solo espero que mi hermana soporte tus intensas platicas- dijo riendo.

-Lo hará mi querido encantador, lo hará. De hecho hoy iremos por un café y estaba pensando que tal vez ahí podría empezar el tema.

Sí que quería empezar a hablar con Emma sobre sexo, quería ver ese sonrojo que tanto me gusta en ella y ver hasta dónde podría soportar mi querida rubia.

-Ahí viene Emma-dijo Philip- será mejor que nos vayamos, no olvides llevarla a casa Malvada.

-Vale, los veo mañana- dije y me despedí de mis amigos.

-¿Por qué se fueron todos?- pregunto Emma al llegar a mi auto.

-No lo sé, aunque no es como que los necesitemos ahorita ¿o sí?

-Cierto ¿nos vamos Regi?

Maldita sea como me encanta que me llame Regi, normalmente todos me dicen así, pero en ella suena tan sensual.

-Claro-Dije subiéndome al Beetle

Una vez que estábamos las dos adentro del auto arranque y tome camino al Starbucks que estaba a unas cuadras del campus. Sumidas en un cómodo silencio pasamos los minutos que duró el viaje. Llegamos y en el mismo silencio nos dirigimos hacia el hombre que toma las órdenes.

-Hola chicas ¿qué van a ordenar?- pregunto el cajero

-Un Venti Latte con menta para mi- Pedí

-Yo quiero un Te Chai grande- dijo Emma

-Claro, serían 98 pesos con 50 por favor.

Iba a buscar la cartera dentro de mi bolsa cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo

-Yo pago Regina- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Me encanta que me diga Regi, pero que me llamé Regina me prende en exceso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, su sonrisa es hermosa, resalta el azul intenso de sus ojos y hace que su cara transmita una sincera felicidad, es la primera vez que la veo y sin duda alguna hare todo lo posible por volverla a ver.

-Sus bebidas estarán en un momento- dijo el encargado.

-¿Nos sentamos?- pregunte señalando una mesa al fondo.

-Sí, claro.

Caminamos hasta el fondo de la cafetería y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, saque mi cigarrera y tome uno.

-¿Quieres?- Pregunte mientras lo encendía

-No se fumar, lo siento- respondió.

Que tierna sonaba al disculparse por algo sin sentido.

-Regina sé que me invitaste para seguir con esa estúpida idea de las pláticas de sexo- Dijo Emma cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Bueno no creo que sean tan estúpidas- conteste bajando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos- digo tal vez no sea hetero pero estoy segura que en algo te puedo ayudar.- dije dándole una calada al cigarro mentolado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos a los ojos, analizando lo que cada una había dicho.

-¡Regina y Emma!- Gritaron al otro lado del local.

-Regina y Emma, suena bien- dije sin pensar

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

_*QUE IDIOTA ERES REGINA*_ pensé.

-Nada, quise decir que suena a que ya está nuestra orden- trate de componer.

-Voy yo- dijo Emma

Se levantó, acomodo su suéter color salmón y camino hacia donde estaba las bebidas. La seguí con la mirada durante todo el recorrido pensando en lo atractiva que es, estoy segura que su timidez se debe a algo más complicado de lo que podría imaginarme en estos momentos, si tan solo confiara más en mí.

-Un billete por tus pensamientos- dijo Emma mientras me pasaba mi café

-No creo que lo valga- dije restándole importancia y terminando mi cigarro.

-Venga Regi, estabas en otro mundo.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímida he insegura?- solté

Bajo lentamente el vaso y acomodo sus lentes los cuales quedaron en el mismo lugar, nerviosamente paso la mano por su cabello y agacho la cabeza.

-Yo aún no me siento segura de contarlo- dijo casi en un susurro.

No sabía que decir ¿tan malo era? Por alguna razón me sentí mal de haber preguntado, verla tan vulnerable, tan sensible, tan expuesta por una sola pregunta, solo pensaba en abrazarla y protegerla, pero aun no era posible.

-En realidad no necesitas decirme, es más discúlpame por haber preguntado- dije suavemente

-¿podrías explicarme cómo van a estar estas pláticas?- dijo cambiando totalmente el tema, se nota que hablar de eso le afecta mucho.

-Claro, yo había pensado en vernos un par de días a la semana- conteste tratando de olvidar el tema anterior

-Bien, podría ser aquí o en tu casa ¿no crees?

_*PERO CLARO QUE SERAN EN MI CASA MI PEQUEÑA RUBIA* _pensé.

-En mi casa no hay nadie, así que no hay ningún problema Emm.

-Que absurdo, me darás clases de sexualidad.

-No le veo lo absurdo, tal vez conmigo tengas más confianza y te sientas menos presionada que con tus hermanos o tu madre- dije dándole un sorbo a mi tibio café- además me encantara hacerlo.

Y es verdad, hoy ha cambiado algo en mí, en cualquier otro momento la idea de darle clases de sexualidad a Emma me hubiera parecido tonta, pero ahora estoy interesada en saber más de ella, saber cuál es el origen de sus fantasmas y poder ayudarla.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos Martes y Miércoles?- pregunto Emma

-Perfecto, en mí casa a las 4 pm.

Seguimos hablando de pequeños detalles y de cosas sin sentido, las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 5:45 pm.

-Llevamos poco más de tres horas aquí- dije cortando la animada platica que habíamos iniciado

-¿Me llevaras a Casa Regi?

-Seguro nena, es más ya vámonos- Dije y me levante.

Caminé hacia la puerta con Emma a un lado, nos subimos al auto y partimos hacia la casa de los Charming. El recorrido lo hicimos en silencio, la música del iPod suavizó el viaje y los minutos se volvieron muy agradables. En varias ocasiones cache a Emma mirándome discretamente y eso termino por mejorar mi día.

-Llegamos- dije deteniéndome frente a la casa Charming

-Muchas gracias por todo Regina- dijo tomando su mochila- me la pase muy bien.

-Yo igual- respondí dándole un beso en su cálida mejilla.

Emma bajo y yo aproveche para admirar ese perfecto trasero que se cargaba.

-No olvides que mañana es Martes- Grite antes de que mi pequeña rubia entrara a su casa, ella solo voltio y me regalo una sonrisa más.

Arranque y me maneje hacia mi casa que estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia de la de los Charming. Durante el camino pensé en todo mi día, en Ruby y la rápida cogida que tuvimos en el baño, en la propuesta de James para hablar con Emma de sexo, en Emma diciendo mi nombre, en Emma acomodando sus gafas, en Emma bajando del auto y en Emma sonriendo.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue poner a llenar la tina con agua caliente, los sucesos del día me tenían más que caliente y lo único que quería era tocarme y liberar toda la excitación que me provoco el viaje de regreso. Tire un chorro de aceite frutal y algunas sales de baño dentro de la tina y me sumergí, dentro del agua hundí mi mano y poco a poco empecé a tocar mi clítoris, unos lentos y rítmicos toques, mis piernas empezaban a temblar y mi respiración empezaba a ser más rápida, las imágenes de Ruby llegando al orgasmo gracias a mi boca se mesclaban con las de Emma sonriéndome y sonrojándose …no fue necesario mucho tiempo para que mis dedos encontraran ese punto que me hacía enloquecer y después de algunas embestidas ahí logre correrme gritando y pensando solamente en mi nueva obsesión, mi pequeña rubia… Emma.

_**y asi llegamos al final del 3er capitulo ¿les gusto? dejen review ¿no les gusto? dejen review tambien jajaja XD  
Niñas en serio tengo que agradecerles el apoyo y la aceptacion que han tenido con la historia. Una mencion ESPECIAL para:  
*ReginaLove**_  
**_*is Rodz_**  
**_*Andrea-W-M_**  
**_*Anonimo jaja_**  
**_*Jazz_**  
**_*Fanfictioner. sq_**  
**_*Anonimo ;)_**  
**_*EmmaDuckSwan_**  
**_*MadMack_**

**_Por se buenas nenas les dejare un pequeño adelanto del capitulo 4:  
_**

_-¿Qué clase te toca Rubia?- pregunte acomodándome el vestido._

_-Lenguas- contesto levantando la vista rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

_Yo solo me limite a sonreírle de esa forma que sé que la intimida. CON QUE LENGUAS NENA pensé._


	5. CAPITULO 4

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO._**

_**Capítulo 4**_

…_y después de algunas embestidas ahí logre correrme gritando y pensando solamente en mi nueva obsesión, mi pequeña rubia… Emma._

Al salir de la tina lo único que pude hacer antes de dejarme vencer por el cansancio fue secar mi cabello, meterme desnuda dentro de las sabanas de satín y en el momento en el que mi cabeza tocó la almohada me deje llevar por un intenso sueño, regalo de mi orgasmo anterior.

Una vez más el mini demonio que tengo por despertador sonó a las 6:30 am, como todas las mañanas hice mi rutina de belleza y 40 minutos después ya me encontraba decidiendo el outfit del día.

**_UN VESTIDO PARA HOY ESTA BIEN_** pensé.

Me decidí por un vestido corto, color beige con detalles en negro y unos tacones a juego, hoy quería lucir mejor que en días anteriores y el vestido me hacía sentir más sexy y provocativa, no sé si es porque por la tarde inician las platicas con mi pequeña Rubia pero tengo que confesar que una parte de mi deseaba ser admirada por ella.

Baje a la cocina y empecé a preparar mi desayuno, waffles de microondas. Coloque el plato dentro del horno y programe el tiempo, mientras se calentaban abrí el refrigerador y tome unas moras frías, justo en ese momento escuche el sonido de las notificaciones de WhatsApp en mi celular, lo desbloquee y revise que eran 3 mensajes, los primeros de Ruby y el ultimo de… ¿Emma?

Abrí los de la pelirroja primero mientras empezaba con los waffles.

-_Nena hoy voy en la moto, paso por ti. 7:30 a.m._

_-Te quiero lista, llego en 10. 7:35 a.m._

Sonreí al leer los mensajes de Ruby, sentir que alguien más llevaba el control era nuevo para mí, pero con ella parecía algo fácil, solo me dejaba llevar y todo sucedía sin problemas.

Me apresure con el desayuno pues solo faltaban unos minutos para que pasaran por mí, ordene la cocina y cuando estaba por terminar el sonido de la Harley mi índico que Ruby había llegado. Tome mi bolsa y Salí de la casa.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan puntual?- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla e intentando subir sin que algo se me viera.

-Buenos días para ti también Regina- respondió pasándome un casco y arrancando hacia el campus.

El viento chocaba contra mi cara y la velocidad me regalaba una sensación de libertad, cerré los ojos por un rato y me deje llevar por la adrenalina que la velocidad me provoca, cuando por fin los abrí me di cuenta que ya estábamos llegando al estacionamiento y que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que las clases iniciaran. Con mucho cuidado baje de la moto y me quite el casco.

Ruby tomo mi mano y juntas caminamos hacia la entrada, las miradas en los pasillos eran demasiadas y cada que algún hombre o mujer me miraba diferente Ruby apretaba más y más mi mano.

-Me lastimas Ruby- susurre

-Odio que te vean como si fueras un culo más, quiero que sepan que eres mía- dijo con mucha tranquilidad y una media sonrisa que asustaba a cualquiera.

-Recuerdo que acordamos no ponerle etiquetas a esto- dije y sentí como mi mano era apretada de nuevo.

-Lo se Regi, pero te quiero y quiero que solo estés conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti. No soportaría verte con otra.

Sentí miedo en ese momento, me gustaba estar con Ruby, pero no podía evitar pensar en los nuevos sentimientos que tenía por Emma y en lo difícil que sería para mí dejar a la pelirroja.

-Ruby me asustas cuando te pones tan intensa y sobre protectora, no sé cuando dices las cosas en broma o cuando lo dices en serio- solté mientras llegaba a mi primera clase.

-No te preocupes Regi, supongo que el miedo y la confusión son parte del amor. Te veo luego cariño- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia su salón.

_*EN QUE MIERDA ESTOY METIDA*_ pensé.

Entre al salón de química y me senté en mi lugar de los próximos 6 meses. Aún estaba repasando las palabras que Ruby me había dicho, cuando una dulce voz me saco de esos pensamientos y me hizo soltar una sonrisa en automático.

-¿Todo bien Regina?- me pregunto mi tierna Emma.

-Si nena, es solo que tuve una extraña platica con Ruby hace unos minutos.

-Ruby ¿tu novia?- pregunto bajando la voz como si alguien la fuera a oír.

¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba que Emma pensara que yo tenía una relación seria.

-No no no- me apresure a decir- ella no es mi novia, nosotras solo… *_COGEMOS*pense..._ salimos.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Regi- dijo y por primera vez en el día hicimos contacto visual, sus hermosos ojos azules me hacían sentir un calor en el pecho que solo había sentido una vez hace varios años.-Te mande un Whats por la mañana.

-Es cierto, aun no lo leo- dije y saque mi celular.

-_Que tengas un bonito día __ ¡Hoy es Martes! 7:38 a.m._

No pude evitar sonreír al leer el pequeño he inocente mensaje, nunca había compartido whats con Emma desde que había llegado a Storybrook y este para ser el primero había sido perfecto.

-Hoy es Martes nena- dije

Durante la clase del Sr. Gold no deje de darle vueltas al asunto de Ruby, es verdad que la pelirroja me gustaba pero sus actitudes me daban miedo en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo y a pesar de estar pensando en mi pequeño problema no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de rosar la mano de Emma, quitarle alguna pestaña imaginaria y acomodarle algún mechón de su rubio cabello, claro todo eso acompañado del sonrojo típico de Emma Charming.

-Bien jóvenes nos vemos el Jueves, ese día toca laboratorio, no olviden su bata - dijo el Sr. Gold cuando el timbre que indica el cambio de clase sonó.

Acomode la carpeta dentro de mi bolsa y vi como Emma hacia lo mismo.

-¿Qué clase te toca Rubia?- pregunte acomodándome el vestido.

-Lenguas- contesto levantando la vista rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yo solo me limite a sonreírle de esa forma que sé que la intimida. _CON QUE LENGUAS NENA_ pensé.

-Lenguas extranjeras- corrigió nerviosa.

-Claro, pues te veo en el almuerzo cuando termines con tu clase de LENGUAS- dije haciendo énfasis en eso último.

Salí del salón y me encontré con Aurora, Tinker y Mary Margaret que se dirigían a la misma clase que yo.

-Por fin una clase juntas- dijo Aurora

-Así es perritas, por las siguientes 2 horas son mías- dije riéndome y abrazando a mis mejores amigas.

Estar con ellas era algo especial, nunca dejábamos de reír o de decir estupideces. Por un momento me olvide de todo y me dedique a disfrutar a mis chicas favoritas.

El día paso rápido y sin novedades, el almuerzo había sido igual que los anteriores, Killian y Tinker besándose, James y Mary diciéndose cursilerías, Philip y Aurora molestando a los demás, Emma leyendo y yo provocando a Emma. Las demás clases fueron aburridas y en ningún momento me encontré con Ruby.

A la hora de la salida me fui directo al estacionamiento para ver a mis amigos y pedir un aventón.

-¿Alguien me lleva?- dije mientras encendía un cigarro mentolado.

-Yo te llevo Malvada- dijo Killian tomando mi cigarrillo y dándole un par de caladas- Vámonos.

Nos despedimos del grupo y cuando llegue con Emma me acerque a su oreja y le susurre:

-Recuerda que es Martes, te veo al rato nena.

Hoy es el día, hoy tendré a Emma para mi sola… por lo menos algunas horas. *_VEREMOS QUE TANTO TE RESISTES A MI, MI QUERIDA_ CHARMING*

_**Pero muchas gracias a todas las que me comentan algo. Cada que leo un review nuevo me motiva a escribir mas y mas (Lo se, esto suena a chantaje) jajaja como agradecimiento les adelanto que El capitulo 5 se viene cargadito de SwanQueen.**_

_**Como siempre una mencion especial para las que me dejan comentarios:  
*elenabarrientos**_

*dianaquintanilla  
*QueenLanaP  
*Is Rodz  
*EvilPrettyLady  
*EmmaDuckSwan  
*Anónimo ;)

Y como son las mejores seguidoras les dejare una pequeña parte del cap5:  


_Yo he pensado algunas veces en experimentar… tu sabes- dijo Emma dándole el último trago a la sidra._

_-No querida, no lo sé._

_-Con mujeres- susurro- No es que sea Gay, digo no me considero así, pero me da curiosidad- dijo con un sonrojo marca Charming._


	6. CAPITULO 5

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.  
*Este capitulo es el mas largo hasta el momento, disfrutenlo*_**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Hoy es el día, hoy tendré a Emma para mi sola… por lo menos algunas horas. *VEREMOS QUE TANTO SE RESISTE A MI, MI QUERIDA CHARMING*_

Al llegar a casa me apresure a recoger lo que se veía fuera de lugar, me fui hacia la cocina y me decidí por preparar mi especialidad LASAÑA. Saque mi teléfono y mande un mensaje a Emma.

_-¿te espero a comer rubia? ;) 3:02 p.m._

_-Seguro morena, espero no morir intoxicada. Jajaja broma, te veo al rato 3:05 p.m._

La manera en la que Emma se comporta por mensajes es muy diferente a cuando esta frente a mí, supongo que los WhatsApp serán el segundo paso para llegar a mi pequeña.

La comida ya estaba en el horno y mientras mi "alumna" llegaba me senté en el diván que tenía en la sala principal a leer. Cuando estaba por terminar el capítulo el timbre sonó y mi corazón se aceleró al escucharlo. Me acomode el vestido y camine hacia la puerta tratando de normalizar mis latidos.

-Parece que la puntualidad no es lo tuyo mi querida Charming- dije invitándola a pasar.

-Lo siento, solo fueron 30 minutos- y ahí estaba la tímida Emma de nuevo.

-No hay problema nena, pasa a la sala la comida no tarda en estar lista.

Caminamos juntas yo guiándola con mi mano sobre su espalda baja.

-Dime Emma ¿te gustaría un trago de la mejor sidra de manzana?

-No tomo Regina, pero gracias.

-Créeme nena, un par de tragos te ayudaran a no ser tan tímida con la plática que se viene- dije mientras servía sidra en un par de vasos con hielo.

Me senté frente a mi pequeña Rubia y durante varios segundos nos miramos en silencio, yo contemplando su belleza y ella… bueno espero que contemplando la mía. La alarma de la cocina sonó y por un instante el contacto visual se rompió.

-La comida esta lista, ¿me acompañas?- dije y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Llegamos, abrí el horno y el aroma de la Lasaña invadió el cuarto, Emma me sorprendió al acomodar un par de platos y cubiertos en la barra.

-Gracias- le dije desde atrás.

Sentí a mi rubia tensarse y ponerse nerviosa, en ese momento me sentí poderosa, saber que le provoco esas sensaciones con solo acercarme me daba esperanzas de poder llegar a algo más con Emma. Nos sentamos en la barra una a lado de la otra, con nuestro plato en frente y nuestra sidra a un costado.

-Mmm, esto esta delicioso Regi- dijo Emma con una evidente cara de placer.

-Es mi especialidad- admití- es una de las cosas que mejor se hacer- agregue con la esperanza de que mi rubia siguiera el juego.

-¿Qué otra cosa haces bien?- pregunto mientras tomaba otro bocado

-Seducir mi querida Charming, seducir- Y ahí estaba, mi primera bomba de la tarde ya había sido soltada.

Emma tosió un poco al escuchar mi respuesta, dio un gran trago a su vaso y me voltio a ver.

-Espero que puedas enseñarme.

-Voy a enseñarte todo lo que tengo… respecto al tema, claro- dije con un movimiento de manos como para fingir desinterés.

Los minutos siguientes fueron bastante agradables, Emma y yo platicando de cosas del colegio mientras comíamos, al terminar me levante y empecé a recoger los platos dejando los vasos y la botella de sidra aun afuera.

-Podemos hablar aquí en la cocina, en la sala o en mi cuarto, tú decides Emma.

-En la sala está bien.

Tomamos nuestros vasos y la botella y fuimos hacia la sala principal, nos sentamos en el mismo sillón, yo sentada sobre mis pies y Emma volteada hacia mí.

-Como empezar, como empezar- dije dándome pequeños golpes en la barbilla con el dedo.

-¿has estado… tu sabes con un hombre?- pregunto mi rubia

-Si Emma, he estado con un hombre, su nombre era Daniel.

-¿era?

-Si nena, era- dije dándole un gran trago a mi vaso. El tema de Daniel aún era muy difícil para mí, la verdad es que moría por contárselo a Emma, pero este no era el momento.

-¿Tú has estado con alguien?- el solo preguntarlo me provocaba celos, esperaba que la respuesta fuera un rotundo no, pero no fue así.

-Si- respondió- aunque no como tú piensas.

Mi sangre hervía, deseaba azotar el vaso y tirarme encima de Emma, besarla y hacerla mía, hacerla olvidar esa primera experiencia y que solo pensara en mi como su primera ves.

-No me esperaba esa nena- dije con los dientes apretados.

-Lo sé, te la contare cuando esté preparada, así como espero que tú algún día me cuentes sobre Daniel- respondió con notable soltura producto del alcohol

-Seguro así será- acepte resignada-Entonces supongo que nos podemos saltar la lección de la "abejita y la flor" ¿no?- dije y ambas empezamos a reír.

-Eso creo Regina, no estoy tan bruta- dijo y volvimos a reír- ¿sabes que me gustaría saber?

-¿Qué te gustaría saber nena?- respondí mientras llenaba nuestros vasos con mas sidra.

-Ya sabes ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras Lesbiana?

_*VAYA, VAYA, CON QUE TIENES DUDAS SOBRE MI, QUERIDA EMMA*_

_-_Hace un par de años llego una maestra nueva al colegio, su nombre era Zelena, era mayor que yo por 20 años, era hermosa, muy femenina y ni hablar de su cuerpo, para tener 38 años la mujer se conservaba muy bien, me daba clases de Historia, las primeras semanas fueron un desastre para mí, reprobé todos los exámenes y estaba en riesgo de perder la materia, Zelena me sugirió tomar clases privadas con ella, en su departamento. Tengo que confesar que la idea me inquietaba, no solo porque no es común que una maestra te invite a su casa a estudiar, sino porque su imponente presencia me excitaba tanto como Daniel en sus momentos. Un día estábamos repasando la lección del día en su casa, ella se acercó a mí, cerro mi libro y empezó a besarme, yo moría de deseo, su perfume, su calor, toda ella me prendía con solo verla a los ojos _*ALGO MUY SIMILAR A LO QUE ME PASA CONTIGO EMMA* _Los siguientes meses fueron igual, dejamos a un lado la historia universal y nos enfocamos solo en una… la nuestra.

-Wow ¿Qué más paso?- dijo mi pequeña Rubia sacándome del trance que el recuerdo me provoco.

-Alguien se enteró, amenazo a Zelena con denunciarla y bueno ella prefirió irse antes de luchar por mí- confesé.

-Que tonta, lo digo en serio Regina, tu maestra fue muy estúpida al no luchar por ti.

-¿Eso crees nena?- dije sorprendida

-Pues claro, eres una gran mujer- dijo tomando mi mano- ¿Tú estabas con Daniel y Zelena al mismo tiempo?

-Si Emma.

-Caray, me imagino que para ti ese cambio fue muy fuerte.

-No en realidad, más que un cambio yo creo que fue aceptación, me di cuenta que estar con hombres no era lo mío, el sexo era siempre igual, sus reacciones siempre las mismas, en cambio con una mujer siempre es diferente, créeme nena- admití.

-Yo he pensado algunas veces en experimentar… tu sabes- dijo Emma dándole el último trago a la sidra.

-No querida, no lo sé.

-Con mujeres- susurro- No es que sea Gay, digo no me considero así, pero me da curiosidad- dijo con un sonrojo marca Charming.

-Me ofendes Emma- dije llevándome la mano al pecho- se supone que estas supuestas clases son para aclarar tus inquietudes ¿no?

-Lo lamento tanto Regina yo no quería- se apresuró a decir

-Shhhh- le puse el dedo en la boca- yo estoy para calmar tus dudas y tu curiosidad- dije apoyando mi frente sobre la suya.

-Cierto Regi

-¿Nena crees que puedas resistirte a mí? –Digo muy cerca de su boca.

–No- susurra.

Y justo en ese momento nos fundimos en un beso intenso, me dedique a saborear los labios de mi pequeña rubia durante un rato, eran justo como me los imaginaba, suaves y carnosos, me atreví a rosarlos con mi lengua y Emma accedió abriéndolos más y dándome permiso para probar cada parte de su boca. Mis manos ya no se encontraban sobre el sofá, ahora viajaban por toda la tierna espalda de mi pequeña, no se cuánto duro el beso, no sé si fueron minutos o quizás solo unos segundos, pero al separarnos sentí la necesidad de unirme a ella de nuevo, ya no soportaba la idea de estar sin sus labios, desde ese momento mi único propósito era seducir y enamorar a Emma Charming.

-Estuvo bien- comento la rubia entre jadeos.

-Estuvo MUY bien- la corregí aun con mi frente apoyada

-Quiero repetir esto Regina- dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla.

-Con calma, tal vez mañana nena, tal vez- respondí usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poder separarme de ella- No quiero sonar grosera pero ya son las 7:15 pm. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No te preocupes pediré un taxi- dijo levantándose y acomodando su blusa.

-Avísame cuando llegues por favor Emma.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, al despedirnos solo nos limitamos a un beso en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo. Emma tomo su taxi y yo cerré la puerta después de verla partir. No pude evitar sonreír por los hechos de las últimas horas, me sentía orgullosa por mi fabulosa fuerza de voluntad, bien pude coger a Emma en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hice. Sé que en estos momentos solo soy "curiosidad" para ella, necesito que me desee, que me quiera y que en serio piense en mi para algo serio, hoy estoy decidida a ayudar a Emma para que se dé cuenta que el amor es el amor y que no necesita de un hombre descerebrado como Baelfire para ser Feliz.

-Serás mi final feliz Emma, ya verás.

**Antes que cualquier otra cosa pase tengo que hacer 2 pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**1.- La actitud tan "suelta" de Emma es gracias al alcohol, seamos sinceras ella lo necesitaba para dejarse llevar por nuestra Malvada. Su actitud tímida volverá chicas, lo siento. jajajajajajaja**  
**2.- Regina esta enamorada de su pequeña Rubia desde que la conoció. **


	7. CAPITULO 6

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO._**

_-Serás mi final feliz Emma, ya verás. _

A la mañana siguiente me levante aun con el recuerdo de los labios de Emma, de todas las situaciones posibles que me imagine, besar a mi pequeña rubia era la ultima que pasaba por mi mente. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo ese asunto, yo estaba convencida de querer estar con Emma y ella… bueno que no haya rechazado el beso era más de lo que podía esperar.

Me apresure a bañarme y arreglarme, desayunar y partir hacia la escuela, deseaba llegar temprano y poder ver a mi Charming favorita, durante el camino hacia el colegio me di cuenta que yo podría apostar todo por Emma, el problema sería que ella hiciera lo mismo por mí, no pude evitar reírme sola en el auto cuando esa idea paso por mi cabeza _*SOLO ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO REGINA* _pensé.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me encontré con Killian, Aurora y Mary Margaret.

-Hey preciosa, te ves bien hoy- dijo Killian tomando mi mano y dándome una vuelta

-Gracias hombre, por cierto ¿saben si los Charming ya vienen?- dije tratando de sonar normal

-Supongo, no tendrían por qué faltar- contesto Aurora frunciendo el ceño y mirándome fijamente.

-¡Hey nena! ¡Regina!- gritaba Ruby acercándose a nosotros

-Mira tal vez no sea una Charming pero ya llego Ruby- comento Mary Margaret.

-Hola cariño- dijo Ruby dándome un beso y tomándome por la cintura- Killian, Aurora, Mary- los saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Seguido del incomodo saludo los Charming llegaron y se estacionaron entre mi auto y el de Killian, como siempre. Bajaron Philip y James seguidos de mi pequeña rubia, se acercaron y nos saludaron, Emma fijo su mirada en mí y sonrió, Ruby se dio cuenta de esto y me atrajo más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la Charming menor bajara la cabeza y se alejara hacia la entrada.

-Regina tenemos clase juntos ¿nos vamos?- dijo James tomándome de la mano y alejándome de la pelirroja.

-Te veo más al rato cariño, tenemos que hablar- grito Ruby cuando me alejaba de la mano de James.

-Gracias encantador, a veces Ruby puede ser muy posesiva- le dije a mi amigo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-Tienes que solucionar eso malvada, esa relación no va nada bien- dijo James poniéndose enfrente de mi- además no quiero sacar falsas conclusiones pero creo que tú estás pensando en otra persona ¿no es así?

_*¿SE HABRÁ DADO CUENTA QUE MUERO POR SU HERMANITA? JODER, ESTO SI QUE ESTA MUY MAL*_ pensé.

-¿Según tú en quien estoy pensando?- me atreví a preguntar mientras jalaba a mi amigo llevándolo hacia el salón.

Una vez sentados en la parte de atrás del salón James por fin hablo.

- Creo que es en… Emma ¿cierto?

Me tarde un par de minutos en responder, no sabía si confesar mis sentimientos o dejarlos solo para mí. Al final me decidí por contárselos.

-Si encantador, la verdad es que solo puedo pensar en tu hermana, en serio lo siento pero tu bien sabes que en el amor no se manda- dije cubriéndome la cara con ambas manos.

No me atrevía a mirar a James, mis manos seguían sobre mi rostro después de varios minutos hasta que el mismo las tomo y las puso sobre la mesa que compartíamos.

-Tranquila Regina, yo sé que tus sentimientos hacia mi pequeña Emma son sinceros- dijo mirándome a los ojos- sé que ella ahorita no lo quiere aceptar pero todos sabemos que Emma es gay, solo tienes que darle tiempo y claro también tienes que ayudarla para que se dé cuenta- agrego pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y posando su mirada al frente.

Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, James el gemelo de Emma me apoyaba en mi loca idea de amar a su hermana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas de mi lado en esto?- dije mirando hacia el pizarrón

-Sera fabuloso tenerte como cuñada Malvada- dijo sonriendo- aunque yo creo que por el momento solo lo debemos saber tu y yo.

-Hasta que Emma se dé cuenta y lo acepte- agregue

-Y hasta que soluciones tu mierda con Ruby- sentencio James.

Las clases pasaron volando, yo no dejaba de sonreír por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en esta mañana, aun con la misma sonrisa me dirigí hacia la cafetería, ahí ya se encontraban todos incluida Emma.

-Provechito queridos- dije mientras me sentaba frente a la rubia- ¿no les importa que me siente aquí con ustedes?- agregue en tono burlón

-Si importa cuando vienes acompañada de Ruby- dijo Tinker

-Yo no vengo acompañada de…- quise terminar la frase pero la presencia de la pelirroja me lo impidió.

-Chicos- dijo saludando a todos en la mesa y sentándose en la orilla a lado mío- Cariño pensé que desayunar juntas sería una buena idea- dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que la escuela entera escuchara.

Mire hacia James que intentaba aguantar la risa y después hacia Emma que al notar a Ruby se enfocó en su libro.

_*BIEN RUBY ¿QUIERES JUGAR? PUES JUGARE… PERO NO CONTIGO* _pensé.

Mientras intentaba escuchar la "interesante" platica de la pelirroja pase por debajo de la mesa mi tacón sobre la pierna de Emma, esta al sentir el contacto se sonrojo y me miro por encima de sus lentes, yo fingí no hacerle caso y continúe rosando mi pierna con la suya. Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que en un movimiento Emma tomo mi pierna entre las suyas y discretamente bajando su mano empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos en mi pie con sus dedos, el toque de sus suaves dedos combinado con su atrevimiento era maravilloso, la adrenalina de ser descubiertas por Ruby o por cualquier otra persona de la mesa aumentaba el placer que sus caricias me provocaban.

La siguiente hora la tenía libre y quise aprovecharla para hablar con la pelirroja y terminar con lo que sea que tuviéramos.

-¿Ruby te importaría volarte la clase qué sigue?- pregunte cuando el timbre sonó- Necesitamos hablar.

-No hay problema cariño- contesto tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia afuera.

Una vez llegando a las bancas del patio nos sentamos y comencé la plática.

-Veras Ruby, no sé cómo decirlo pero creo que deberíamos acabar nuestra… ¿relación?, no me mal entiendas te juro que disfruto mucho de tu compañía, pero en estos momentos quiero estar totalmente libre- dije nerviosa.

-No Regina, no quiero terminar contigo, eres mía- respondió- Te puedo dar un tiempo pero no más, estoy segura que con eso será suficiente.

-¿Suficiente para que Ruby?- dije mirándola a los ojos- Lo que sea que tengamos ya termino para mí, no quiero ser grosera pero me interesa otra- dije.

-Lo se cariño, te conozco tan bien que sé que ahorita piensas en otra, pero no te preocupes sé que eso será pasajero, tu eres mía y estarás conmigo no hay más- dijo Ruby con esa tranquilidad que me asusta.

-Yo no soy de nadie ¿de acuerdo?- solté enojada

-Tranquila, te daré tu espacio si es lo que quieres, aunque eso no significa que no te estaré vigilando, veré quien es la tipa que te quiere alejar de mí y la tendré muy pero muy presente- finalizo dándome un beso rápido y yéndose.

Me quede el resto de la hora ahí sentada, pensando en si había sido lo correcto, aun no tenía nada con Emma y yo ya había terminado lo que sea que tuviera con Ruby. Solo deseaba no equivocarme, no podría soportar perder todo por alguien… otra vez.

El día termino, las clases siguientes las pase con Mary Margaret, Tinker y la última con Killian, al final nos fuimos todos al estacionamiento y encendimos un par de cigarros.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las pláticas con Emma ayer?- pregunto Killian dándole una calada al mentolado.

-Todo normal- respondí- le conté sobre Zelena y bueno solo eso- dije suplicando internamente que no preguntaran más.

-¿hablaron o hicieron algo más?- interrogo Mary Margaret

-Solo hablamos, Emma es tímida, supongo que con el tiempo se abrirá mas- dije soltando el humo eh intentando quitarle importancia al tema.

Aurora llego junto con Philip y James y se unieron a la plática.

-¿De qué hablamos?- pregunto James mientras le quitaba el cigarro a Killian.

-Regina nos contaba sobre las clases con Emma.

_*JODER LO QUE ME FALTA, UN MALDITO INTERROGATORIO*_ pensé.

-Vaya ¿en serio estás hablando de eso malvada?- pregunto James sonriendo burlón.

-No- dije fulminándolo con la mirada- Me tengo que ir, los veo mañana.

Tire la colilla al suelo, la pise y me despedí de todos.

-James dile a tu hermana que la espero temprano en mi casa- le dije a este en el oído.

Me subí al Beetle y arranque, cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue pedir unas pizzas, espere 30 minutos para que llegaran y después subí a mi cuarto a tomar un baño. El día estaba nublado y quedarme en bata me pareció buena idea. A las 4:05 sonó el timbre indicándome que Emma había llegado.

-Tu puntualidad mejoro- dije abriendo la puerta y dejando a mi rubia pasar.

-Así parece Regi- contesto nerviosa acomodando sus lentes al verme solo en bata.

-Vamos a la cocina, pedí pizza para comer- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su espalada.

No sentamos en la barra y comimos en silencio, un incómodo silencio que después de 10 minutos Emma rompió.

-Regina respecto a lo que paso ayer- empezó mi pequeña- yo no sé si fue correcto ¿tú que piensas?- dijo volteándose hacia mi

-Sabes nena esto es muy sencillo ¿te gusto lo que paso?

-Si- susurro

-Entonces fue correcto- dije poniendo mi mano sobre su pierna- veras Emma no quiero asustarte pero me gustas, creo que es obvio y quiero gustarte también, quiero que pienses en mi como yo pienso en ti.

-Regina…

-Shhhh, aun no termino- la interrumpí- no te pido que lo hagas ahorita, sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso, solo espero que no te cierres a probar otra forma de amor ¿de acuerdo?, respecto a Baelfire estoy consciente que te atrae y te ayudare como lo prometí si eso es lo que quieres, pero por favor no me rechaces.

Y ahí estaba, mis sentimientos totalmente expuestos, no podía creer que yo Regina Mills estuviera diciéndole eso a Emma, ya no había otra opción o me rechazaba o me aceptaba.

-No estoy segura de que la seducción con mujeres sea lo mío- respondió mi pequeña rubia posando su mirada en mi mano que estaba aun sobre su pierna.

-Oh nena tranquila, que de seducirte yo me encargo- dije tomándola con ambas manos y besándola.

**_BUENO NENAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, TENGO QUE CONFESAR QUE ME HE DESANIMADO UN POCO, AL PRINCIPIO LOS REVIEWS ERAN MUCHOS Y AHORA SOLO UNOS CUANTOS (LAS CHICAS QUE ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS ME ENTENDERAN)_**  
**_EN FIN APENAS ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPITULO 7 ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA AUN LA PUEDO AGREGAR. _**

**_COMO SIEMPRE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA LAS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR:_**  
**_* _**  
**_*VICTORIA_**  
**_*IS RODZ_**  
**_*FRANCHIULLA_**  
**_*ANNA_**  
**_*REGINALOVE_**

_**Pequeño adelanto del 7:  
**_

_-¿Qué fue eso Regina?- dijo Emma al llegar afuera_

_-Un pequeño juego que seguro te gusto- dije mirándola con soberbia._

_-No me gusto- respondio Emma muy segura_

_-¿No te gusto?- dije con notable decepcion_

_-No, no me gusto… me encanto- agrego y puso su mano sobre la mia._

_-Lo sabia- dije recuperando la compostura._

_**Nenas Nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización. **_


	8. CAPITULO 7

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO._**

_-Oh nena tranquila, que de seducirte yo me encargo- dije tomándola con ambas manos y besándola._

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que inicie las "clases" con Emma, tres semanas desde nuestro primer beso y claro tres semanas desde que abrí mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Todo había sido muy perfecto, la autoestima de mi pequeña rubia era otro, ahora ya la veía hablar con más personas y su timidez poco a poco iba terminando. Esta semana venia un cambio importante para ella… el cambio de imagen, apenas era Lunes pero todas ya habíamos quedado en ir de compras el Jueves saliendo de clases.

Ese mismo día pero en el almuerzo llegamos al mismo lugar de siempre, solo que en esta ocasión me senté a lado de Emma, todos estaban enfocados en sus cosas y deslizar mi mano por debajo de la mesa fui demasiado fácil, la coloque inocentemente sobre la rodilla de la rubia mientras comía tranquilamente y ponía atención a la plática de James, poco a poco subía la mano sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Emma.

-Entonces caí inconsciente después del golpe que Mary Margaret me dio- dijo y todos en la mesa reímos.

En ese momento aproveche para subir la mano a la altura de los muslos de mi pequeña, Emma rápidamente apretó las piernas y me impidió el acceso a esa parte que estaba segura pedía a gritos que la tocara.

-¿te pasa algo Emma?-pregunto Mary Margaret al notar el sonrojo y la respiración agitada de la Charming menor.

-No, todo bien- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz

Todos se callaron y se le quedaron viendo a Emma, no puede evitar un poco de culpa por el incómodo momento que le estaba haciendo pasar y me apresure a solucionarlo.

-Mary Margaret ¿te gustaría comerte mi manzana?- dije pasándole la fruta roja que estaba sobre mi bandeja

-Gracias Regina, sabes que me encantan las manzanas que traes- dijo olvidando el tema de Emma.

Todos siguieron con sus pláticas y yo seguí con mi juego bajo la mesa. Emma había cedido y relajo sus piernas dejándome acariciar su sexo por encima de la ropa, conforme pasaban los minutos su respiración se aceleraba y su concentración en la plática disminuía.

-¿Nena segura que estas bien?- dije con una muy bien fingida inocencia

-No pasa nada- dijo Emma acomodando sus lentes- solo creo que necesito aire- agrego dándome una mirada fulminante.

-Vamos a fuera, te acompaño- dije levantándome y caminando hacia el jardín de la escuela- No se preocupen los veo en las siguientes clases- grite por el camino.

-¿Qué fue eso Regina?- dijo Emma al llegar afuera

-Un pequeño juego que seguro te gusto- dije mirándola con soberbia.

-No me gusto- respondió Emma muy segura

-¿No te gusto?- dije con notable decepción

-No, no me gusto… me encanto- agrego y puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Lo sabía- dije recuperando la compostura.

La tarde se pasó rápido y sin novedades, llegue a mi casa después de la escuela y me puse hacer limpieza, si algo me gusta es tener mi hogar impecable y con todo el tema de mi proyecto de seducción tenía muy descuidada la casa.

Los días pasaron y el Jueves había llegado, todas estábamos ansiosas por ir de compras y en el momento en el que el timbre de la salida había sonado salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Nosotros no podemos acompañarlas- dijo Killian- tenemos un compromiso de hombres.

-¿Qué compromiso amor?- pregunto Tinker

-¡Tarea, partido, entrenamiento!- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Claro, mejor digan que no quieren acompañarnos- dije divertida

-Pues la verdad mí querida Malvada una tarde de compras no es el mejor escenario para tres Machos sensuales- dijo James poniendo su pose de príncipe y acomodando su melena rubia.

Todos reímos con el comentario y dejamos que los hombres se fueran a casa de Killian con la promesa de que nos veríamos para cenar y ver películas.

Las mujeres nos subimos en mi carro y arrancamos hacia el centro comercial. Cuando todas nos juntábamos en un auto la costumbre era poner música a todo volumen y cantar a todo pulmón.

-Malvada conecta tu iPod- dijo Aurora que estaba sentada del lado del copiloto

-Tómalo esta en mi bolsa- dije indicándole con la mano- pon mi Playlist.

Las canciones sonaron durante el todo el viaje y los 45 min que duro el camino se pasaron volando gracias a las bromas de Tinker y Mary Margaret, la risa de Emma y la pésima voz de Aurora.

-Llegamos perritas- dije cuando me estacione en la plaza.

Nos metimos en unas cuantas tiendas obligando a Emma a medirse cientos de prendas desde blusas, jeans y vestidos hasta pijamas.

-Victoria´s Secret la casa de las mejores tangas- dije pasando mi mano sobre los hombros de mi pequeña rubia.

-No es necesario Regina- dijo apenas en un susurro

-Esta bien veré si veo algo para mí, ve con las demás, ellas están en Starbucks.

Me metí en la tienda con la única idea de comprar algo… pero no para mí.

-Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo la encargada

-Busco algo para mi… novia, algo con lo que ella se sienta cómoda, claro y que yo pueda disfrutar- dije con una sonrisa pícara.

-Tengo el conjunto perfecto- dijo la guapa vendedora rosando mi brazo.

Me llevo hacia un pasillo y me enseño un bra y una tanga rojos de encaje transparente.

-¿Te gusta este?- dijo con voz ronca

_*NO QUERIDA, CONMIGO NO VA A FUNCIONAR, NO ERES EMMA* _pensé.

-Sí, me lo llevo- dije ignorando su coqueteo y caminando hacia la caja.

-Te cobro $800 ¿lo quieres para regalo?- pregunto

-Claro, a mi NOVIA le gustara- dije remarcando el _novia_.

-Si algún día tu novia te deja podemos tomar una copa y quizás algo mas- dijo sujetando mi mano mientras me daba el cambio.

-No creo cariño, con mi mujer me basta y hasta me sobra- dije tomando el dinero y saliendo de la tienda.

Si no estuviera tratando de conquistar a Emma seguramente me hubiera cogido a esa vendedora, pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de serle fiel a mi rubia a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de relación con ella. Llegue a la mesa en la que estaban todas rodeadas de muchas bolsas y me senté.

-¿Qué compraste morena?-pregunto Aurora

-Solo unas lociones- mentí

Salimos del café media hora después y caminamos hacia el carro, acomodamos las bolsas lo más que se pudo y agarramos camino hacia la casa de los hermanos Killian y Aurora.

Al llegar los chicos nos esperaban con varias pizzas y un par de botellas de vino y sidra. En la sala habían bastantes cojines, almohadas y unas cuantas cobijas. Llegamos nos quitamos los zapatos y nos aventamos a la "alberca" acolchonada.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto James mientras jugaba FIFA contra Philip

-Amor ¿en serio te importa?- respondió Mary Margaret dándole un beso

-Claro que no cariño, pero creí necesario preguntar- dijo ganándose un golpe de su novia

-Chicas sírvanse vino y pizza- dijo Killian acercándonos unos platos y unas copas- Malvada para ti trajimos Sidra de manzana.

Mientras comíamos y veíamos a los hombres jugar Xbox Philip comento algo.

-Mañana hay una fiesta, dicen que será muy buena ¿vamos?

Emma y yo estábamos bajo una manta haciéndonos caricias en las manos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la propuesta de Philip era lo último en lo que pensábamos.

-¿de quién es la fiesta cuñado?- pregunto Killian

-Es de Baelfire Cassidy

Al escuchar el nombre del descerebrado deportista Emma me soltó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Es una buena idea- respondió mi pequeña rubia

Mi mente se nublo y los celos se apoderaron de mí, me levante de las almohadas y me despedí de todos con la excusa de que estaba cansada y que además mis padres me llamarían al teléfono local.  
Maneje a toda velocidad hasta mi casa, al llegar tome una botella de tequila, me subí a mi estudio y puse música a todo volumen. La voz de Emma aceptando ir a casa de Baelfire resonaba dentro de mi cabeza pero poco a poco el tequila hacia su trabajo alejando todo pensamiento lógico.

Tome mi celular y empecé a teclear:

_-No soporto que pienses en Cassidy 12:30 a.m._

_-Te quiero rubia 12:45 a.m._

_- Joder como desearía que estuvieras conmigo 12:47 a.m._

Mande este último WhatsApp y mi celular vibro

_-No quiero pensar que estas ebria, pero no es normal que me mandes mensajes a esta hora 12:50 a.m._

_-lo siento querida pero los celos y yo no nos llevamos bien y menos cuando el tequila se pone entre nosotros Atte. Regina 12:51 a.m._

_-No quiero que salgas, voy para tu casa celosa 12:51 a.m._

Minutos después el timbre sonó y como pude baje a abrir la puerta.

-Mira quien está aquí- dije arrastrando las palabras- es mi mujer favorita.

-¿me vas a dejar pasar Regi?- dijo Emma

-Claro querida, sígueme estoy en mi estudio.

Subimos lenta y torpemente.

-No creo que el estudio sea buena idea, mejor vamos a acostarte en tu cuarto- dijo la rubia cuando al fin estuvimos arriba.

-Solo me acostare si tú te acuestas conmigo- dije acercándome mucho a su boca.

-Está bien celosita, pero primero vamos a desvestirte- dijo Emma sacándome la blusa y los jeans con algo de esfuerzo- ¿duermes con pijama?

-Las pijamas son para santurronas, por cierto vez esa bolsa de Victoria´s Secret.

-Si ya la vi- respondió

-Es para ti, llévatela- dije tumbándome en la cama- ven dijiste que te acostarías a mi lado.

Emma se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por atrás. El contacto con su cuerpo me hacía sentir segura y poco a poco el sueño me empezó a ganar.

-No me dejes nena- susurre

-No te voy a dejar, solo que quiero estar segura de que es lo que me gusta- dijo Emma en mi oído.

-No te puedo esperar toda la vida- dije casi inconsciente

-Lo se Regi y no te puedo obligar- respondió Emma antes de que el sueño me venciera.

**Bueno nenas hasta aqui llego el capitulo 7 el 8 sera una serie de recuerdos de las 3 semanas de "clases" ¿les gusta la idea? pues dejen review ¿no les gusta? pues dejen review tambien hahahaha´**

**GRACIAS a todas las que me animaron a seguir, en serio muchas gracias. y bueno como siempre las menciones especiales:**

* fan fictioner. sq  
*SynyenGabrielle  
*Julesace  
*Is Rodz  
*franchiulla  
*Marymontoya17  
*my dark queen  
*elenabarrientos

**No tengo adelanto del capitulo 8 pero si tengo uno del capitulo 9 ¿lo quieren? pues ahi esta:**

_-Ya me entere que Cassidy te invito hoy a su fiesta- le dije a Emma que se encontraba unos cuantos lugares._

_-Al parecer ya no soy invisible para el- respondió sin voltear a verme_

_-Tal vez ya no lo eres- dije sintiendo los celos recorrer mi cuerpo._

_Azote la puertecilla de metal y camine hacia Emma, me puse pegada a su espalda y le susurre_

_-Un consejo enfócate en las personas que siempre te han reconocido y no en las que te reconocen después de un cambio._


	9. CAPITULO 8

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO._**

***Este capítulo es una serie de recuerdos de las 4 semanas que Emma y Regina han tenido de sus "clases" de sexualidad.* Disfrútenlo.  
Aclaración, estos flashbacks son después de las primeras 2 clases que tuvieron.**

***Primera Semana***

**MARTES**

_El timbre sonó justo a las 4:15 pm, era Martes y hoy tenía preparada una clase muy especial para mi pequeña rubia. _

_-Pasa Emm- dije al abrir la puerta- vamos a la cocina a preparar algo rápido de comer._

_-Traje hamburguesas y papas- dijo mi rubia enseñándome una bolsa que olía delicioso._

_-Bien querida eso nos ahorrara tiempo- respondí y cerré la puerta._

_Comimos envueltas en una divertida platica, conforme pasaban los minutos Emma se volvía menos tímida y eso me encantaba. Cuando terminamos de comer me levante y saque una botella de Sidra. _

_-¿Por qué solo traes una bata?- pregunto Emma_

_*TE HABIAS TARDADO EN PREGUNTAR CARIÑO* pensé._

_-Es parte de la clase de hoy, digamos que el tema es "confía en tu cuerpo"- respondí soltando el listón de mi bata de seda, dejando que resbalara y mostrara mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo._

_-Wow Regina- susurro mi rubia recorriéndome toda con su mirada y con su sonrojo natural._

_-En las siguientes horas estaré desnuda frente a ti y veras que no me sonrojo y ni me intimido ¿Por qué?- dije mientras llenaba un par de vasos con el licor de manzana._

_-Porque eres hermosa- respondió en voz baja_

_-No mi querida Charming, aunque gracias por el cumplido. No me intimido porque estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo, me agrada y estoy segura de lo que tengo- dije_

_-Esto es muy incómodo para mí- dijo Emma evitando mi mirada- ¿no quieres ponerte algo?_

_Que tierna se veía intentando no mirarme. Aunque una parte de mi sabía que se moría por verme._

_-No Emma, no quiero taparme lo que quiero es que tomes tu vaso y muevas tu culo hacia mi sala- dije y camine hacia ese cuarto._

_Una vez sentadas en el sillón Emma fijo su mirada en el vaso y yo en su bello perfil._

_-¿No piensas mirarme?- dije con voz ronca_

_-Me da pena, no quiero cagarla- susurro aun si hacer contacto visual_

_-Emma- la anime- tienes que superar esa timidez, quiero que me veas y que no te sonrojes ¡Vamos! Mírame- dije y me pare frente a ella._

_Emma lentamente subió la mirada y recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, en ese momento me sentía poderosa, deseada… me sentía mujer._

_-Bien hecho pequeña- dije cuando sus ojos por fin se posaron en los míos- ahora es tu turno, confía en tu cuerpo y desnúdate para mí._

**MIERCOLES**

_La escuela había pasado, el día había terminado y la hora de mis clases con Emma se acercaba, al llegar a mi casa me senté en mi estudio y empecé con la tarea, minutos después el timbre sonó asustándome, no esperaba a mi rubia hasta dentro de 2 horas. Baje y abrí la puerta._

_-Hola cariño, te he extrañado mucho- dijo Ruby dándome un beso rápido y pasando hacia la sala_

_-Ruby ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con voz fría_

_-Ya te dije, te extraño y quiero estar contigo- respondió rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos _

_-Creí haberlo dejado claro- dije soltándome de su agarre- ya no somos nada._

_-Mi querida Regina te amo lo sabes ¿en serio crees que es tan fácil librarte de mí?- gruño tomándome por el brazo y uniéndome a su cuerpo- yo no me alejare de ti por nada del mundo- dijo estampando su cara y besándome a la fuerza._

_Por un instante me negué a besarla, pero si quería que eso terminara tenía que darle un último beso. Puse mi mano sobre su culo y la otra sobre su cabellera roja, bese y saboree cada parte de su boca mientras tomaba y presionaba una de sus nalgas, ese beso era explosivo, lleno de deseo y de pasión, muy alejado a lo que había hecho con Emma. Cuando nos separamos pase uno de mis dedos por los labios de la pelirroja._

_-¿Te gusto Ruby?- pregunte_

_-Si- respondió _

_-Me alegro porque es lo último que tendrás de mí, gracias por todo- dije muy cerca de su boca- Ahora vete de mi casa y no me busques más._

_Ruby salió después de tomar su chaqueta de piel y el casco de su moto. Me senté en el sillón y solté un suspiro, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar y un sentimiento de libertad me empezó a abrazar, era oficial mi ciclo con Ruby había terminado. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos me quede dormida hasta que horas después el timbre me despertó._

_-Emma- dije invitándola a pasar_

_-Todo bien Regina-dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla- ¿has estado llorando?_

_-Todo bien nena- respondí inclinando mi cabeza sobre su mano-la clase de hoy será con la misma técnica de ayer, así que ropas afuera- dije sacándome el vestido y los tacones. Al igual que yo Emma empezó a desvestirse hasta que las dos nos quedamos en ropa interior._

_-¿Cuál es el tema profesora?- pregunto Emma mirándome a los ojos_

_-Anatomía Emma, hoy sabrás que lugares de tu cuerpo te pueden provocar placer- respondí con una media sonrisa._

***SEGUNDA SEMANA***

**MARTES**

_-Bien Emma, creo que hemos avanzado mucho, ya no te sonrojas al verme desnuda, ya hablas con más personas y bueno ahora conoces teóricamente tu cuerpo._

_- ¿Qué haremos hoy Regi?- pregunto mi pequeña_

_- Hoy viene lo práctico querida, hoy veras como llegar a un orgasmo._

_La tome de la mano y la lleve hacia mi cuarto, su respiración era rápida y eso me gustaba. Cuando llegamos puse un pequeño sillón frente a la cama y la invite a sentarse. Emma se sentó obediente y empezó a mirar toda la habitación. Yo estaba detrás de ella desvistiéndome y colocando el IPod en las bocinas._

_-Tu cuarto es tan…- intento decir Emma callándose al verme completamente desnuda_

_-¿Tan qué nena?- dije sentándome en la cama frente a mi rubia_

_-Hermosa- susurro- hermoso el cuarto, hablo de la habitación- compuso aclarándose la garganta._

_-Entendido Rubia- dije con suficiencia- ahora mírame, me voy a tocar para ti._

_-No Regina, eso es demasiado- dijo con voz ronca_

_-Quiero que me veas y no rompas el contacto visual a menos que sea para ver otra parte de mi- dije empezando a rosar mi clítoris._

_-¿esto?...¿para qué me sirve?- pregunto Emma con dificultad_

_Yo seguía tocando y estimulando mi centro, la imagen de mi pequeña rubia era suficiente para excitarme._

_-Ve como lo hago y después inténtalo hoy en la noche- jadee_

_Emma alternaba su mirada entre mis ojos y mi sexo, tapándose la boca y soltando pequeños suspiros. _

_Hundí un dedo mirando a mi Charming a los ojos, empecé a meterlo y sacarlo imaginando que era ella, al mismo tiempo toque mi clítoris y con un par de embestidas más me corrí gritando y llenando la habitación de jadeos._

_-Eso fue demasiado Regina, gracias- dijo Emma con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado_

_-¿aprendiste algo hoy?- jadee intentando recuperar el aliento_

_-Demasiado malvada- respondió_

**MIERCOLES**

_-Pasa querida- dije haciéndome a un lado- espérame en la sala._

_Fui hacia la cocina y recogí los dos platos de pasta que tenía preparados, tome un par de cervezas y me uní a mi pequeña en la sala._

_-Las clases han estado intensas- dije pasándole su plato y un botellín- hoy solo hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?_

_-me parece perfecto- contesto tomando el plato- No bebo Regi. _

_-Eso dijiste hace unas semanas y ahora bebes Sidra de manzana- respondí con una sonrisa- venga la cerveza no es tan mala. _

_Las dos empezamos a comer en silencio, al principio Emma hacia caras graciosas por el sabor amargo de la cerveza pero después de varios tragos sus gestos fueron menos._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Emma_

_-Bueno- dije pensándolo una vez más- Yo te hablare de Daniel si tú me hablas de tu primera experiencia ¿te parece?_

_Mi pequeña se la pensó dos veces pero después de un buen trago y un gran suspiro acepto._

_-De acuerdo, cuéntame de Daniel._

_-Lo conocí en el último año de secundaria, nos gustamos en seguida, él era tierno y muy atento conmigo, anduvimos pocos meses después de hablarnos. Todo era mágico con Daniel, mis horas se hacían minutos a su lado y bueno creo que sobra decir que fue mi primera vez. Cuando entramos a la preparatoria todo empezó a cambiar, conocí a Zelena y poco a poco lo que sentía por Daniel se fue muriendo, él lo empezó a notar y me reclamo, discutimos muy fuerte, me grito y… me golpeo, se arrepintió en seguida pero ya era demasiado tarde- en ese momento varias lagrimas empezaron a salir y Emma se apresuró a secarlas con sus dedos._

_-No tienes que seguir Regi- me dijo tiernamente_

_-Es necesario que termine, quiero hacerlo- le respondí tomando su mano- Daniel se volvió loco de celos, no me dejaba mirar a nadie, me llamaba a cada rato y su obsesión creció cuando empecé las clases privadas con Zelena- suspire, cerré los ojos y seguí contando- un día se enteró de lo mío con ella y me amenazó con hacerle daño a Zel y a el mismo, yo no le hice caso y días después lo encontraron muerto en su cuarto- dije y rompí a llorar._

_-Tranquila nena, tranquila- dijo Emma al abrazarme- ya paso, vamos seca esas lágrimas. Es mi turno._

_-Te escucho- dije cuando logre calmarme_

_-Fue el segundo ex esposo de mi madre, un hombre joven muy guapo, se llamaba Graham, mis hermanos no lo saben por supuesto, fue antes de venirnos a Storybrook_

_-¿Cuántos años tenías?- pregunte con mucho cuidado_

_-17 y créeme que no fue nada bonito- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas_

_-¿Te violo el cabron?- dije con los dientes apretados y con miedo de oír la respuesta_

_-Si- susurro_

_-Oh mi pequeña ven aquí- dije jalándola y abrazándola por atrás- no llores, vamos cariño no llores ¿Qué fue de ese maldito?_

_-Mi mama lo encontró con otra y en seguida se divorció- dijo entre llantos_

_-¿Tu mama… sabe?- pregunte pegando mi frente a su nuca_

_-Eres la única Regina- susurro_

_-Mi pequeña Emma no sufras conmigo nada te pasara, yo te cuidare siempre y pase lo que pase nunca te dejare- dije abrazándola- ¡Carajo! Como quisiera borrar esa primera experiencia- solté._

_-Te quiero Regina _

_-Te quiero Emma- dije uniendo mis labios a los de mi pequeña rubia._

***TERCERA SEMANA***

**MARTES**

_-Te he visto con nuevos amigos, eso es bueno- dije dándole una calada a mi cigarro_

_-Sí, últimamente he tratado a más personas- respondió mientras se acostaba en un camastro frente a mi alberca- incluso Baelfire me ha saludado un par de veces._

_Al escuchar el nombre del estúpido descerebrado mi humor cambio, pensar en que Cassidy ya había notado a mi pequeña me enojaba demasiado._

_-Eso es bueno Emma- dije fumando una vez mas_

_-¿Te pasa algo Regi?- pregunto Emma sin notar que lo único que me pasaba eran…celos._

_-Todo bien querida- gruñí_

_-¿te molesta que hable de Bae?- dijo_

_-No lo sé ¿tú que crees?- respondí apagando el cigarro y metiéndome a la casa._

**MIERCOLES**

_-¿Qué haremos hoy Regina?- pregunto Emma cuando entro a la cocina_

_-Veremos una película en mi cuarto- respondí fría_

_-¿Qué película? Me gustan las de comedia y las de terror- insistió animada_

_-No creo que este género lo hayas visto antes- dije tomando el bowl de palomitas y caminando hacia las escaleras._

_-¿Romance?- pregunto detrás de mí_

_-No Emma no es de romance- respondí aun enojada por lo del día anterior._

_-¿entonces? Regina ¿qué tipo de película es?- dijo poniéndose frente a mi_

_-¡Porno! Es una película porno Emma- dije haciéndola a un lado y tumbándome sobre la cama- ponte cómoda donde quieras._

_Emma se tumbó a lado mío sin decir nada_

_-¿Puedo saber el título mínimo?- pregunto mi pequeña cruzándose de brazos._

_-Se llama "Mi maestra de seducción"- respondí_

_-Muy adecuada al momento- susurro Emma logrando sacarme una sonrisa_

***CUARTA SEMANA***

**MARTES**

**-**_no creo que todo eso del cambio de imagen sea necesario Regina- dijo Emma _

_-Eres hermosa así yo lo sé- dije levantando las manos a la defensiva- pero tus hermanos y los demás creen que eso ayudara más._

_-Bueno pues resulta que las clases son contigo no con los demás- gruño_

_-Tranquila nena, no va a pasar nada si sueltas esos horribles suéteres y te pones algo más escotado- dije divertida_

_-¿Qué tienen de malo mis suéteres?- pregunto ofendida_

_-Son horribles y lo sabes- respondí conteniendo la risa_

_Emma fingió pensar algo y al final soltó una sonora carcajada_

_-Tienes razón son horribles Regi_

_Las dos reímos por varios minutos hasta que ya no podíamos más._

_-¿Sabes que es más horrible?- me atreví a preguntar_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tenerte tan cerca todos los días y tener que esperar hasta el Martes para poder hacer algo contigo- dije muy cerca de su boca._

_El ambiente cambio drásticamente, las risas se esfumaron y la tensión sexual se mostró presente._

_-Hoy es Martes ¿Qué esperas?- dijo cortando el espacio que había entre nosotras_

**MIERCOLES**

_-Tu estilo es más casual, ya sabes jeans ajustados y botas ¿no crees?- pregunte_

_-Una chamarra de piel tal vez- dijo mi rubia_

_-No olvides gabardinas, blaizers y accesorios- agregue_

_-¿Y si cambio totalmente? No quiero perder mi esencia sabes._

_-Para mí siempre serás perfecta Emma- dije_

_-Oh Regina, como quisiera poder corresponderte al 100%- contesto Emma poniendo las manos sobre su cara_

_-Tranquila cariño, yo sé que lo harás, mi cariño es sincero y te voy a esperar- dije tomando sus manos _

_-No te merezco- dijo mirándome a los ojos_

_-En eso estamos de acuerdo mi pequeña Charming, pero de ti depende que eso cambie- dije con la mirada más sincera que tenia_

_-Me tengo que ir Regina ya es tarde- dijo Emma agachando la mirada_

_-No te preocupes, te veo mañana en la escuela- dije acompañándola a la puerta- Charming no olvides que la paciencia no es eterna. _

_-No olvides que pase lo que pase yo ya te quiero- dijo Emma caminando hacia su taxi._

**_Puro recuerdo aqui ¿les gusto? pues si este capitulo llega a 10 reviews subo el Cap 9_**

**_Y para motivarlas les dejo un adelanto mas:_**

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mis padres no estarán hoy pero aun así tengo que recibir a mi madrina Zelena, ella va a cuidar la casa- dijo despidiéndose con un beso de Emma.

-¿dijo Zelena?- pregunto James quien sabia la historia con mi antigua maestra

Todos me voltearon a ver y yo no hacía más que recordar lo último que el descerebrado dijo *_mi madrina Zelena* _


	10. CAPITULO 9

**_NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO._**

_-No te puedo esperar toda la vida- dije casi inconsciente_

_-Lo se Regi y no te puedo obligar- respondió Emma antes de que el sueño me venciera. _

Me desperté con una resaca impresionante, la cabeza me dolía y la boca la tenía muy seca, puse una mano sobre mi frente y voltee hacia la mesita de noche, ahí había un vaso con agua y un par de aspirinas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegaban en pequeños episodios, la cena en casa de Killian, la propuesta de la fiesta y el nombre de Baelfire Cassidy, los siguientes recuerdos fueron muy borrosos, celos, música, tequila y… ¿Emma? No estaba muy segura de que Emma hubiera estado aquí. _*CONSENTRATE REGINA, RECUERDA*_ pensé. Cerré los ojos eh intente recrear la noche anterior:

_*Flashback*_

_-Las pijamas son para santurronas, por cierto vez esa bolsa de Victoria´s Secret._

_-Si ya la vi- respondió_

_-Es para ti, llévatela- dije tumbándome en la cama- ven dijiste que te acostarías a mi lado._

-Carajo- susurre y me asome a donde se suponía que la bolsa debía de estar- Emma sí estuvo aquí.

Me levante aun con la mano sobre la cabeza y vi el reloj, eran las 9:30, ni con un milagro llegaría a la siguiente hora y lo mejor que podía hacer era llegar al almuerzo y las siguientes clases.

Me apresure a bañarme y a vestirme, me hice un chongo (moño) y me puse unos enormes lentes de sol, lo último que necesitaba era que todos notaran mis horribles ojeras. Salí hacia la escuela y llegue justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-¡Pero miren quien llego!- grito Killian desde la mesa de la cafetería- Si es la mismísima Reyna Malvada.

-No estoy para bromas- dije sentándome lo más lejos de Emma- ¿alguien tiene juego de naranja?

-¿te sientes bien Regi?- pregunto Mary mientras me pasaba su botella de jugo

-Transpiras alcohol querida- dijo Aurora que estaba a lado mío

-Basta, tal vez tome un poco antes de dormir- dije fulminándolos con la mirada

-Si claro, solo un poco- dijo Emma en voz baja pero lo suficientemente claro para que yo escuchara.

-¿Qué dijiste hermanita?- le pregunto James

-Oh nada, que seguro Regina solo tomo un poco- respondió mi pequeña Rubia posando su mirada en mí.

El almuerzo paso entre bromas y comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi cruda persona. Cuando el timbre sonó Emma se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Nos toca química ¿nos vamos?

-Si- susurre tomando mis cosas sin mirarla a los ojos

Cuando llegamos al salón y nos sentamos nos dimos cuenta que el Sr Gold no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba la señorita Belle.

-Jóvenes el Sr. Gold no podrá estar hoy con ustedes, pero me pidió que los cuidara en su lugar, pueden platicar pero sin levantarse ni gritar- dijo la guapa profesora

-Y bien ¿me vas a contar porque la borrachera de ayer?- me pregunto Emma girando todo su cuerpo hacia mi

-Por nada en especial- dije- ¿ya sabes que te vas a poner hoy?- agregue intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Fue por celos?- dijo mirándome por encima de sus lentes

-¿Celos? Jajaja Querida Regina Mills no siente celos de nadie- dije con una media sonrisa

-Pues tus WhatsApp no dicen lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Saque rápido mi teléfono y abrí la aplicación comprobando lo que mi pequeña me había dicho

_-lo siento querida pero los celos y yo no nos llevamos bien y menos cuando el tequila se pone entre nosotros Atte. Regina 12:51 a.m._

-Una mala jugada del tequila Emma, solo eso- respondí después de leer los mensajes- no suelo hacer esas cosas por nada… ni nadie- agregue, no podía dejar que Emma me viera tan vulnerable.

-Por supuesto- susurro Emma con notable decepción- en fin respondiendo a tu pregunta NO, aun no sé qué me pondré, aunque supongo que ya sé que ropa interior usare, espero que Baelfire lo note- dijo volteándose y enfocándose en su celular.

La reacción de Emma me había confundido bastante, primero la decepción de su voz cuando le mentí diciéndole que mis mensajes no eran del todo cierto y después su cambio de actitud cuando me echó en cara lo del descerebrado de Cassidy. Cuando la clase termino me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-Espero que tú y el descerebrado disfruten mi regalo

Camine lo más rápido que pude y me metí en mi siguiente clase que era Español, sentadas hasta el fondo estaban Tinker, Aurora y Mary Margaret.

-¿Nos vamos en 2 carros a la fiesta?- pregunto Aurora cuando me senté a lado de Mary.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor- dije sin prestarles mucha atención

-¿Te pasa algo Regina?- pregunto la pequeña Tinker

-Es por Baelfire, no me cae bien- confesé

-Pero esto lo tenemos que hacer por Emma, Bae la invito personalmente hoy en la mañana- comento Mary- ¿No te lo conto Regi?

_*QUE SE LO COJAN*_ pensé.

-No, no me lo conto- dije con los dientes apretados- pero al parecer las clases y el cambio de look le están ayudando- solté enojada

Las 2 horas que la clase duro me la pase tomando apunte he ignorando la plática de mis amigas, ellas notaron mi cambio de humor pero gracias al cielo no me preguntaron nada. Cuando la clase termino, las 2 rubias y la morena se fueron hacia los autos para afinar los detalles de nuestra salida en la noche mientras yo pasaba al casillero.

-Ya me entere que Cassidy te invito hoy a su fiesta- le dije a Emma que se encontraba unos cuantos lugares.

-Al parecer ya no soy invisible para el- respondió sin voltear a verme

-Tal vez ya no lo eres- dije sintiendo los celos recorrer mi cuerpo.

Azote la puertecilla de metal y camine hacia Emma, me puse pegada a su espalda y le susurre

-Un consejo enfócate en las personas que siempre te han reconocido y no en las que te reconocen después de un cambio.

Salí hecha una furia hacia el estacionamiento, saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí dándole un par de caladas rápido. Emma venia atrás de mí y antes de llegar hasta los autos me detuvo y se puso enfrente de mí.

-¿¡que es lo que haces Regina!?- dijo bastante alto logrando que varias personas voltearan a ver

-Estoy fumando nena- dije con obviedad

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- contesto- Creí que me ayudarías con Baelfire, pero cada que lo menciono te enojas y me tratas de lo peor.

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, es normal que no me agrade mucho ese tema- dije dándole una calada más al cigarro.

-Bueno según recuerdo también me dijiste que no me presionaras- me reprocho Emma.

-Buen punto mi querida Charming, no te presionare ¿quieres estar con tu deportista descerebrado? Adelante, tíratelo- dije furiosa y seguí caminando.

Al llegar al estacionamiento ya me había terminado el cigarro y me apresure a prender otro.

-Qué bueno que llegan, se tardaron mucho en los casilleros- dijo Philip

Voltee y me di cuenta que la rubia solo venia unos pasos atrás

-¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunte

-Nos vamos en 2 autos, Philip y Killian serán los conductores designados- afirmo James

-Yo paso encantador, el Ron y yo hoy tenemos una cita- dijo Killian

-No hay problema yo manejo- me ofrecí

-Haces bien mi querida Malvada, no hay mejor prueba de amistad que ofrecerte como conductora designada- dijo Killian con una graciosa y melancólica mirada.

Todos nos reímos por la pésima actuación del moreno incluida Emma que llevaba algunos minutos dentro de la plática.

-Que hay- comento Baelfire uniéndose a nosotros y pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Emma- los espero hoy en mi casa ¿cierto?- esto último lo dijo muy cerca del rostro de mi pequeña rubia

-Claro Bae- respondió Emma sonriendo tontamente

James me voltio a ver con mirada triste y yo solo me limite a encoger los hombros y corresponderle la misma mirada.

-Regina invite a Rubí, supuse que te gustaría que fuera- dijo Cassidy dirigiéndose hacia mi

_*IDIOTA*_

-Que amable eres Baelfire- dije con notable desagrado

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mis padres no estarán hoy pero aun así tengo que recibir a mi madrina Zelena, ella va a cuidar la casa- dijo despidiéndose con un beso de Emma.

-¿dijo Zelena?- pregunto James quien sabia la historia con mi antigua maestra

Todos me voltearon a ver y yo no hacía más que recordar lo último que el descerebrado dijo *_mi madrina Zelena* _

_-_No puede ser la misma ¿verdad malvada?- pregunto cuidadosamente el mismo Charming

-No es la única, seguro es otra- dijo Mary Margaret

-Oh Vamos mi tortolitos, no nos hagamos tontos ¿Cuántas Zelenas pueden haber en Storybrook?- comento Killian- Regina mírame, esa mujer no te volverá a lastimar ¿de acuerdo?

Yo aún no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, el nombre de Zelena volvía a mi vida y no solo su nombre sino toda ella, tenía miedo y emoción, la persona que más había querido y la que más daño me había hecho estaba en la misma ciudad y hoy por la noche la vería.

-De acuerdo Killian, tranquilo estoy bien, pero me tengo que ir- dije y me apresure a despedir de todos.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi Beetle la voz de Emma me regreso a la realidad.

-¿Me llevas a casa Regina? Killian y Aurora no trajeron carro hoy y no cabemos todos en el deportivo.

-Sube- respondí

Arranque tranquilamente hacia la casa Charming, el silencio y la tensión eran insoportables pero Emma se apresuró a romper el hielo

-Con que Zelena- dijo

-Así es, después de 2 años la volveré a ver- dije sonriendo a propósito para que la rubia lo notara

-Me alegro por ti, al final las dos estaremos bien acompañadas.

_*BUENA JUGADA MI QUERIDA CHARMING*_ pensé.

-Solo recuerda algo nena- dije poniendo mi mano libre sobre su pierna- no importa con quien estés, tu solo podrás pensar en mi- agregue subiendo más mi mano

-En ese caso Regina- dijo la rubia tomando mi mano y poniéndola sobre mi rodilla- cuando tú veas a tu ex profesora y amante recuerda esto- dijo y empezó a meter su mano debajo de mi pantalón

-Emma no lo hagas, estamos llegando a tu casa- dije más por obligación que por gusto, estacionándome frente al garaje.

-Mis hermanos pasaran a dejar primero a los demás, eso nos da media hora- dijo abriendo el botón y bajando mi cierre.

-¿Dónde quedo la tímida Emma?- pregunte dejándome llevar por el tacto de mi rubia

-Se quedó en el pasado, semanas de clase rinden sus frutos no ¿profesora?- dijo Emma acomodándose en el asiento

Mi pequeña rubia sin duda era inexperta, sus manos aun eran torpes, pero la química que había entre nosotras combinada con la adrenalina de la situación hacia que el momento fuera perfecto.

Llevaba varios minutos rosando y tocando mi clítoris, deslizando de vez en cuando un dedo, mi paciencia se estaba acabando y lo único que quería era correrme en ese momento, tome la mano de mi Emma y la empecé a guiar.

-Hazlo así nena- dije entre jadeos y con voz ronca

Mi pequeña tomo un ritmo nuevo y de un momento a otro me corrí gritando el nombre de Emma, invadiendo el carro de jadeos y grititos. Cuando logre recuperarme y calmar mi respiración me acerque a la guantera y le pase un paquete de pañuelos.

-Ten límpiate con esto

Emma tomo un par y limpio la prueba de mi excitación.

-Cuando veas a Zelena hoy recuerda lo que te hice- dijo Emma

-Y cuando tu estés con Baelfire recuerda esto- dije tomándola de su rubia cabellera y acercándola a mí. La bese desesperadamente, invadiendo su boca aun sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, deslice mi mano por debajo de su blusa y comencé a sobar uno de sus pechos por encima del bra. Así estuvimos durante un rato hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, a pesar de que el beso había terminado las dos seguíamos con las frentes unidas, hasta que alguien toco la ventana por fuera.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Philip del otro lado del cristal

**GRACIAS a todas las que comentaron, es genial leerlas. Sus ideas me parecen muy buenas y las tomare para proximos capitulos. ¿Creen que sea la misma Zelena? ¿Les gusta la idea de que entre a la historia? Diganmelo en un Review.**

**Mención**** especial para: franchiulla, Marymontoya17,dianaquintanilla, dian, Is Rodz, BeckettMills, Melissa Swan , allison green , rominamasi y Blue-Red moon.  
**

**+10 Reviews y subo el siguiente capitulo... **

**Adelanto del cap 10:**

-_No quiero que estes con ella- dijo seria_

_-Yo te he esperado por mucho tiempo querida, no quiero quedarme sola para siempre- dije tranquila_

_-Entonces yo estare con Baelfire- gruño mi pequeña_

_-Es tu decisión Emma- dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida_

_-Espera Regina, tu me has seducido por meses... ahora es mi turno._


	11. CAPITULO 10

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_Así estuvimos durante un rato hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, a pesar de que el beso había terminado las dos seguíamos con las frentes unidas, hasta que alguien toco la ventana por fuera._

_-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Philip del otro lado del cristal_

_*MIERDA*_ pensé

Ambas bajamos del auto y yo aproveche para acomodarme la ropa.

-Regina me soplaba en el ojo- dijo Emma jalando su parpado- al parecer se me metió algo y me lastimaba al parpadear.

James estaba detrás de Philip conteniendo una carcajada que dejo escapar cuando me vio con el cabello desordenado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Y ya está todo bien hermanita?- pregunto entre risas- ¿No necesitas que Regina te…sople más?

-Cállate Charming- dije cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con enojo.

-No le veo lo gracioso James, deberías madurar hermano- dijo Philip sin entender lo que pasaba- voy a dentro, te veo en la noche malvada.

Nos quedamos los 3 en silencio mientras el Charming mayor entraba a la casa.

-Eres un idiota encantador- gruñí

-Vamos Regina no te enojes, Philip es muy ingenuo seguro no sospecha nada- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Emma

-No entiendo ¿tú qué sabes James?- pregunto mi pequeña

-Lo suficiente Emma- respondió serio- No te preocupes eres mi hermana, no voy a juzgarte- agrego dándole un beso en la frente y caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso Regina?- pregunto Emma cuando su gemelo cruzo la puerta

-Al parecer no somos tan discretas- dije suavemente- tranquila, James te ama y lo entiende.

-¡Joder, no hay nada que entender!- dijo alzando la voz- esto está mal, no puede seguir.

-Sabes que nena yo ya estoy harta de esto, no puedes corresponderme 2 días a la semana y los siguientes mandarme al demonio- dije enojada- yo estoy disponible para ti al cien por ciento y lo menos que espero es lo mismo ¿de acuerdo?

-Regina yo no sé si esto es lo que me gusta, no quiero cagarla- dijo mi rubia bajando la mirada

-Pues lo siento querida pero si no decides pronto yo…- dije pensando en que decir

-¿tú que Regina?- pregunto Emma mirándome a los ojos

-Yo me olvidare y alejare de ti Emma- dije sostenidole la mirada y esperando a que dijera algo.

-Ok- respondió

-¿ok? ¿Solo eso?- dije con ironía

Emma volvió a mirar hacia el suelo sin responderme nada, al ver que no había nada más que decir me subí hecha una furia al carro y arranque hacia mi casa. No podía creer que en solo unos minutos la actitud de Emma cambiara, me enojaba que fuera tan cobarde para aceptar su sexualidad pero por otro lado no la culpaba y una parte de mi hasta la entendía.

-Vamos nena, solo acéptalo- dije dejando escapar algunas lágrimas mientras manejaba

Llore durante todo el camino, la impotencia de no poder presionar a Emma me ahogaba, estaba totalmente segura que mi pequeña rubia era gay pero solo faltaba que ella lo aceptara para que ambas fuéramos felices.

Llegue a casa y puse los mensajes de la contestadora

_-Primer mensaje- _dijo la grabadora _-Hola hija, tu mama y yo pasaremos unos días contigo, aún no sabemos cuándo llegamos pero debes estar pendiente. Te amamos cariño_

-Yo también los amo- susurre

_-Segundo mensaje: Mi querida Regina supongo que ya sabes que estoy en la ciudad, espero verte pronto. Te he extrañado tanto bonita._

_-_Zelena- dije reconociendo su voz

Con todo lo de Emma había olvidado por completo el tema de Zelena, me emocionaba escucharla de nuevo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordad una de las clases privadas con mi ex profesora.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_-Vamos bonita ¿vas a dejar a tu profesora con ganas de más?- me dijo Zelena con voz seductora_

_-Tengo que irme a casa- dije no muy convencida al otro lado de la cama- Daniel se pone furioso si no contesto sus llamadas._

_-Deja a ese niñote, no te conviene- dijo subiéndose encima de mí y sujetando mis muñecas por encima de la cabeza._

_-¿y tú Zelena? ¿Tú me convienes?- dije rosando mi entrepierna con la suya_

_-No lo sé, tu dime- dijo besándome y cogiéndome por segunda vez en la tarde._

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

Subí a mi habitación y abrí el armario, hoy era una noche especial y tenía que elegir el Outfit perfecto. Mi noche tenía dos propósitos, el primero era demostrarle a Zelena que ya no era una niña y el segundo era enseñarle a Emma lo mucho que le puedo gustar.

Después de dos horas de estar midiéndome cientos de conjuntos me decidí por unos leggins negros de cuero, una blusa con escote color rojo y una botas altas con tacón. Una vez que mi ropa estaba sobre la cama me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente se llevara el estrés y los nervios que Zelena y Emma me provocaban. Cuando Salí me vestí y mire el reloj.

-Seis en punto- dije

Baje a la cocina y calenté un plato de lasaña congelada, tome una botella de jugo del refrigerador y me senté a comer tranquilamente. Saque mi celular y revise los mensajes de WhatsApp.

-_Regina nos vemos en mi casa a las 8:00 pm. Atte. Philip 5:45 p.m._

_-entendido Charming ;) 6:01 p.m._

Seguí comiendo en silencio hasta que una nueva notificación me alerto

_-¿Cómo estás? Atte. Mary Margaret 6:01 p.m._

_-Estoy bien Mary ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? 6:01 p.m._

_-Me preocupas Regi, dime que no estas mal por esa bruja. 6:02p.m._

_-¿bruja? Jajaja descuida, de hecho estoy tranquila querida. Ella ya no me puede lastimarme…más. 6:03 p.m._

_-Eso espero Regina, te veo en la noche. 6:03 p.m._

Me acosté en la sala esperando que la hora de ir casa de los Charming llegara, prendí un cigarro y puse una película. Cuando termino me levante, retoque mi maquillaje, tome una chamarra de piel y Salí directo a casa de Philip.

Al llegar toque la puerta y una Emma en bata de seda me abrió

-¿8:30 pm? Parece que la puntualidad no es lo tuyo mi querida Regina- dijo usando las mismas palabras que yo use en nuestra primera clase

-Creo que es contagioso nena- conteste sonriendo

-Mis hermanos están bañándose, los demás no tardan en llegar ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, subimos y llegamos a la habitación de Emma, un cuarto bastante amplio color blanco con decoraciones en color turquesa.

-Bonito lugar querida- dije viendo cada rincón de la habitación

-Gracias Regina, por cierto te ves muy- dijo mirándome desde abajo hasta llegar a mis ojos- muy sexy.

La actitud de Emma era diferente, justo hace unas horas habíamos discutido y en estos momentos parece que eso no hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué piensas ponerte nena?- pregunte sentada en su cama mirándola por detrás

Emma estaba frente a su armario aun con la bata puesta, cuando escucho mi pregunta soltó el nudo de su bata y la dejo caer mostrándome el conjunto de encaje rojo que apenas ayer le había regalado.

-Creo que ya elegí la ropa interior- dijo aun sin mirarme- tal vez me decida por el vestido que compre ayer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella pegando mi cuerpo a su espalda y besándole el cuello.

-¿Segura que esto no te gusta?- dije entre besos

-Me gusta Regina, pero no estoy segura si es correcto- logro decir mi pequeña

-Dime que me detenga y lo hare nena- dije volteándola y dejando un camino de besos entre su hombro y su oreja.

-Yo quiero…- jadeo

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto sonó rompiendo todo el encanto del momento.

-Hermanita- dijo James al otro lado- ¿Regina está contigo?

-Aquí estoy encantador- dije frustrada

-Entendido malvada- contesto riendo- los demás ya están llegando no tarden mujeres.

Cuando escuchamos que James se alejaba me separe de Emma y me senté de nuevo en la cama

-¿Qué quieres Emma? O mejor dicho ¿Qué querías?- pregunte

-Yo quiero que esto no vuelva a pasar- dijo Emma poniéndose la bata de nuevo- por lo menos hasta que esté segura de que tú eres lo que quiero.

Sus palabras me golpearon directo en el corazón, era increíble como en un segundo me puede tener en el cielo y en el siguiente me puede enterrar en el mismo infierno.

-El vestido es buena opción, a Baelfire le gustara- gruñí con desprecio

Salí del cuarto y baje hacia la sala, ahí ya estaban Tinker, Philip, Mary Margaret y James.

-¿ansiosa por ver a Zelena?- pregunto Tinker ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de James y Mary Margaret

-De hecho si Tinker, estoy emocionada por verla- conteste seria

-No entiendo nada Regina ¿Qué va a pasar con…tu sabes?- dijo James con el ceño fruncido

-Killian y Aurora están afuera- dijo Emma entrando en la sala

-Es hora de irnos- dije saliendo de la casa sin mirar a la rubia

* * *

La música retumbaba en toda la calle, las luces y los gritos invadían la casa. Poco a poco nos fuimos abriendo paso entre toda la gente hasta llegar al jardín donde el Dj estaba mezclando.

-Me alegra que vinieran- dijo el descerebrado cuando nos vio- quiero presentarles a alguien, ella es mi madrina Zelena, fue maestra hace unos años en nuestro colegio, claro antes de que yo entrara.

-Los conozco cariño, por lo menos a la mayoría- dijo mirando con desprecio a Emma

-Con que tú eres Zelena- dijo James poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro- las cosas por aquí han cambiado mucho.

-¿Y tú eres?- pregunto con desagrado

-James Charming, hermano de Emma y Philip, mejor amigo de Regina. Un placer- dijo extendiendo la mano

-El placer es tuyo- contesto Zelena ignorando el saludo- Regina ¿te invito un trago? Sígueme- dijo posando su mirada por fin en mí.

-Regina no- dijo Killian

-No pasa nada, los veo ahorita- dije tomando la mano de mi ex profesora y caminando hacia dentro de la casa.

-Te ves diferente- me dijo pasándome un vaso rojo con Vodka- te ves oscura… malvada mejor dicho.

-He cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste- dije dándole un buen trago al vodka- madure Zelena.

-Me quedare un tiempo cuidando a Bael ¿crees que podamos vernos más?- pregunto tomando mi mano y dibujando pequeños círculos con sus dedos

Gire la cabeza y vi que del otro lado estaba Emma con Cassidy mirándonos.

-De acuerdo, solo espero que esta vez no me abandones- dije y la bese mirando de reojo a Emma quien estaba aún viendonos.

Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta que los besos de Zelena ya no me provocaban lo mismo que hace 2 años, es verdad que aun seguía muy guapa a pesar de su edad y su cuerpo aún era espectacular, pero no se comparaba con lo que Emma me hacía sentir.

-Tratare de decir adiós esta vez- dijo tomándome por la cintura y besándome una vez más.

Busque a Emma con la mirada, deseando que estuviera viéndonos, pero no fue así cuando la encontré me di cuenta que estaba riendo muy cerca de la boca de Baelfire, nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un momento pero ella rápidamente se giró y beso al descerebrado.

-Zelena voy con mis amigos ¿vienes?- pregunte a mi nueva amante

-No bonita, ve y ahorita nos encontramos de nuevo- dijo dándome una nalgada cuando me voltee

_*QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO REGINA_* pensé.

Cuando llegue al jardín me uní a mis amigos quienes estaban bebiendo y bailando.

-¿Mandaste al carajo a esa bruja?- pregunto Killian

-No- respondí muy alto para que me escuchara

-¿Le pateaste el culo?- volvió a preguntar

-No Killian

-¿No estarás con ella de nuevo verdad Regina?- cuestiono Aurora

-Sí, estoy con ella otra vez- respondí dándole el último trago a mi vaso

-Que pendejada has hecho Malvada, seguro es una broma ¿no? Esa señora te dobla la edad- grito enojado James

-No encantador, no es broma- dije tratando de controlarme- Regrese con Zelena y si me dobla la edad, lo se y no me importa- termine lanzándole una mirada irritada.

-¿Me acompañas por mas alcohol?- dijo igual de irritado

Caminamos hacia la mesa donde había varias botellas y algunos refrescos, nos servimos Vodka con hielo y Charming empezó a hablar.

-Creí que te gustaba mi hermana- dijo James

-No solo me gusta, la quiero también pero encantador yo no tengo toda la vida para esperarla- dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-No quiero que esa anciana que esta jodidamente buena te lastime Regi- dijo limpiándome una lagrima

Reí un poco con su comentario y pensé en que decir.

-Ella no es la que me lastima en estos momentos Charming- suspire

La fiesta siguió durante varias horas, cuando el momento de irnos llego me di cuenta que estaban todos menos Emma, Philip ayudo a Killian y a James a caminar y Mary Margaret sostenía a Aurora y a Tinker para que no se cayeran.

-Malvada ¿podrías buscar a mi hermana? Yo voy a subir a esta bola de borrachos al auto- dijo Philip

Prendí un cigarro y camine por la casa buscando a la última Charming que quería ver, revise los cuartos y los baños y llegue a la sala donde una Emma muy borracha estaba besándose con un Baelfire aún más borracho.

-Vaya espectáculo ¿verdad? Bonita- me susurro Zelena por atrás

-¡Emma nos vamos!- grite ignorando a mi ex profesora

-Paso por ti mañana, te quiero lista al medio día- gruño en mi oreja

Salí de la casa con Emma cayéndose con cada paso que daba, cuando llegamos al auto me di cuenta que Philip se había ido con los demás, dejándome sola con mi pequeña rubia.

-Sube Emma- dije metiéndola en Beetle y poniéndole el cinturón- Si quieres vomitar solo dime y detengo el auto ¿ok?

-¿Por qué siempre hueles tan rico Regina?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras

Cerré su puerta, me subí en el carro y arranque hacia la casa Charming. Durante el camino no hablamos ni nos miramos, Emma respiraba cada vez más tranquila signo de que se estaba durmiendo. Al llegar le ayude a bajar, nos metimos en su casa y lentamente subimos las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

-Acuéstate nena- dije sacándole el vestido- no queremos que mi fuerza de voluntad falle y te coja ahorita mismo ¿verdad?

-No quiero que estés con ella- dijo seria

-Yo te he esperado por mucho tiempo querida, no quiero quedarme sola para siempre- dije tranquila

-Entonces yo estaré con Baelfire- gruño mi pequeña

-Es tu decisión Emma- dije dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida

-Espera Regina, tú me has seducido por meses... ahora es mi turno.

Cuando termino de hablar se quedó profundamente dormida. Me senté a su lado mirándola, era tan hermosa y tan perfecta así acostada que tuve que salir rápido antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se esfumara. Antes de salir del cuarto busque una botella de agua y un par de aspirinas y se las puse en su mesita de noche correspondiendo el gesto que un día atrás ella había tenido conmigo.

-Decídete pronto nena- susurre dándole un beso coto en los labios.

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 10 NENAS ¿LES GUSTO? SE VIENE UN JUEGO DE CELOS Y SEDUCCION ENTRE NUESTRA MALVADA Y LA PEQUEÑA RUBIA. ¿ZELENA DEJARA IR A REGI? ¿EMMA DEJARA SUS MIEDOS A UN LADO? YA VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**COMO SIEMPRE LES AGRADEZCO A LAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN Y MOTIVAN. YA SABEN +10 REVIEWS Y SUBO CAPITULO NUEVO.**

**NENAS EN UNAS SEMANAS MAS ENTRO A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TENDRE MUY POCO TIEMPO PARA EL FIC ASI ES QUE DE USTEDES DEPENDE QUE LO TERMINE PRONTO ;) **

**HAGAMOS ESTO... EL COMENTARIO #70 Y EL #75 PUEDEN ELEGIR UNA SITUACION (SEXO, CELOS, CONFESIONES, ETC) ENTRE NUESTRA PAREJA SWANQUEEN. ¡GO REVIEWS! **

**MENCION ESPECIAL PARA: Marymontoya17, Cristene, SwanQueenOneLove, JazMar, IsabellaMartins, Is Rodz, franchiulla, Kchvz, Rainha M, elenabarrientos y allison green. **


	12. CAPITULO 11

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Decídete pronto nena- susurre dándole un beso coto en los labios._

Por la mañana todo estuvo tranquilo, me desperté, bañe y arregle para mi cita con Zelena, baje a la cocina y empecé a desayunar unos Waffles con café. El timbre sonó minutos después asustándome pues no esperaba a nadie.

-Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte asombrada al ver a mi rubia frente a la puerta

-¿no me invitas a pasar?- contesto con voz rasposa quitándose los enormes lentes de sol

-Claro querida, pasa. ¿Te sirvo algo de jugo?

-Si gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la cocina- Regina no recuerdo mucho la noche anterior.

-Me imagino, literal te caías de borracha- dije pasándole un plato con Waffles y un vaso grande con jugo de naranja- dime nena ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Solo quería agradecerte por llevarme a casa ayer- dijo dándole una mordida a su comida.

Nos quedamos en silencio el resto del desayuno, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un par de veces pero nada paso.

-Regina- empezó a decir Emma- no solo vine a agradecerte por lo de ayer, también vine a decirte que no me agrada nada esa tal Zelena- dijo con una cara de desaprobación

-Bueno Baelfire tampoco es de mi agrado y a pesar de eso no te reclamo nada ¿cierto?- dije cruzando los brazos

-No te estoy reclamando- dijo pasando una mano por su melena rubia- es solo que conozco la historia y no quiero que te lastime de nuevo… te quiero y me dolería verte mal por ella

-¿Es en serio Emma? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- empecé a soltar enojada- Zelena no es la que me lastima, no estoy mal por ella ¡Joder es por ti Charming!

Y ahí estaba una vez más, vulnerable frente a Emma con mis sentimientos expuestos para ella, esperando a que los tomara y los correspondiera.

-¡Mierda Emma! ¿No piensas decir nada?- escupí con desprecio

En ese momento el timbre sonó, lancé una mirada más a Emma y Salí para abrir la puerta.

-Zelena- dije dejándola pasar- el tiempo se me fue volando, tengo compañía.

-Buen día bonita- respondió tomándome por la cintura y besándome- supongo que tu compañía está por irse ¿o no?- dijo mirando hacia Emma que estaba saliendo de la cocina

-Claro señora, yo ya me voy- contesto mi pequeña correspondiendo la mirada de odio con la que Zelena la miraba

-Zelena, solo dime Zelena- gruño

-Lo siento, es solo que mi madre me ha enseñado a hablar con respeto a mis mayores- soltó la rubia.

Me tape la boca intentando contener la risa.

-Bonita te espero en la sala- dijo Zelena dándome un beso en la frente y mirando desde abajo a mi pequeña.

Cuando mi ex profesora desapareció de la vista Emma se acercó a mí y dijo

-Estoy con Bae y al parecer tu estas con Zelena ¿eso complica todo no?

-Lo complicado me excita nena- susurre

-A mi igual- contesto poniéndose sus lentes de nuevo- te busco en la noche Regina, piensa en mí- agrego dándome un beso rápido en los labios.

* * *

La tarde con Zelena paso lenta y divertida, comimos, nos pusimos al día y caminamos por las calles hasta llegar al cine.

-¿Aun te gusta el cine Regina?

-Mis gustos no han cambiado mucho Zel- dije dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios

-Esa tal Emma ¿te gusta?- pregunto tomándome de la mano mientras caminábamos a la taquilla

-No- mentí- además ella esta con Baelfire, aunque me gustara sería imposible- dije para complementar mi mentira

-Si algo me comento Bae en la mañana, la verdad me da igual él se puede tirar a esa niña mensa si quiere.

_*CONTROLATE REGINA, CONTROLATE*_ pensé.

-Esperemos que eso no pase pronto- dije en voz baja

-¿Has dicho algo bonita?- dijo Zelena desde la taquilla sin prestarme mucha atención.

-Nada cariño, no he dicho nada- respondí con un movimiento de manos tratando de restarle importancia.

Cuando la función termino salimos directo a donde habíamos dejado mi auto, nos subimos y arrancamos hacia la casa de los Cassidy.

-Baelfire iba a estar fuera hasta tarde, tal vez nos podamos divertir un rato ¿no crees?- dijo Zelena con la vista fija en el camino, pues ella estaba manejando.

-Empecemos desde ahorita- dije zafándome del cinturón de seguridad y colocándome de lado para estar más cómoda.

Levante la falda de Zelena hasta sus muslos y empecé a tocar su sexo por encima de la tanga, lo frote por varios minutos hasta que su excitación fue muy notable, moví hacia un lado la delicada tela y hundí un dedo en el centro de mi amante.

-¿Te gusta?- le gruñí en el oído

-Cállate y no te detengas- dijo con voz muy grave

Metí un dedo más ganándome un enorme jadeo por parte de Zelena, pellizque su clítoris y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Has crecido mi niña- jadeo Zel

-Le dije que había madurado profesora- respondí sin dejar de torturarla

-Rápido Regina, quiero correrme antes de llegar.

Como buena alumna obedecí y logre que Zelena se corriera gritando no sin antes haber detenido el auto en la orilla de la autopista.

-Te has ganado una buena cogida bonita- dijo intentando controlar su respiración

Esas simples palabras atacaron justo en mi entrepierna, logrando mandar pequeños cosquilleos en mi sexo.

Al llegar a la casa bajamos rápidamente, Zelena intentaba abrir la puerta mientras yo la besaba por detrás.

-si no te controlas te cojo aquí afuera y no me importa si alguien ve.

Por fin logró abrir y al entrar me estampó en la pared, atacó mi boca y empezó a meter una de sus manos dentro de mi pantalón. Yo me sujete de su cuello y rodee su cintura con mis piernas, Zelena camino torpemente hasta la habitación de invitados, me acostó en la cama y empezó a desvestirme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo entre besos

-¡Cógeme Emma!- gruñí sin notar lo que había dicho

-¿Emma?- pregunto confundida deteniendo los besos

-Zelena dije- tratando de componer el asunto- cógeme Zelena.

Mi ex profesora prefirió ignorar el incidente y empezó a besar mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi sexo empapado, paso su lengua lentamente y poco a poco aumento el ritmo, agrego un par de dedos y durante un rato me torturo hasta que por fin me dejo correrme. Nos quedamos acostadas una a lado de la otra, Zelena nos cubrió con la sabana y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño.

-¿Madrina estas ahí?- escuchamos entre sueños- ¿hay alguien en casa?

-Creo que tu ahijado ya llego- dije con desprecio

-No importa ¿quieres una segunda ronda?- dijo seductora subiéndose sobre mí y atacando de nuevo mi boca.

-¿Madrina estás en tu…?- pregunto el descerebrado abriendo totalmente la puerta dejándonos expuestas frente a él y a… ¿Emma?

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento- se disculpó tomando a mi rubia por la cintura- yo solo quería saber si cenamos juntos- dijo desde afuera cerrando la puerta.

-No pasa nada cariño- grito Zelena para que escuchara- salimos en un instante, pide la cena.

_*JODER* _pensé.

-Tu amiguita nos vio- dijo Zel entre risas

-Que mierda- susurre

-Venga bonita no pasa nada, vístete vamos a cenar.

Nos vestimos y salimos hacia la sala.

-No sabía que estaban en casa- dijo Baelfire cuando entramos a la sala

Emma me miró fijamente y pude notar que estaba más que enojada conmigo, yo solo levante los hombros como si no entendiera el porqué de su enojo.

-Está bien Bae ¿ya pediste la cena?- pregunto Zelena sentándose en un gran sofá indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

-Pedí comida china- contesto alegre

-Muy bien, a Regina le gusta la comida china- dijo Zelena mirando hacia la pantalla.

-Regina odia la comida china- contesto Emma con suficiencia logrando que Zel la volteara a ver y le diera una mirada de odio.

-No pasa nada- dije rápidamente- comeré lo que hayan pedido- agregue mirando a Emma.

Ella solo levanto las manos y rodo los ojos.

Minutos después el repartidor llego con arroz frito y pollo agridulce, los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer en silencio.

-No sabía que tú y mi madrina salían- dijo Cassidy rompiendo el hielo

-La conozco hace años, digamos que ahorita solo estamos recordando viejos tiempos- conteste mirando a mi plato.

-Regina quiso decir que si, si estamos saliendo- dijo Zelena mirando especialmente a Emma.

-Que interesante- dijo mi rubia con una sonrisa fingida- solo esperemos que nadie salga lastimado.

El ambiente se ponía más tenso con cada minuto que pasaba, la tensión era notable en la mesa y la única forma de que todos se relajaran era con algo de alcohol.

-Cassidy ¿tienes sidra de manzana?- pregunte mirando al descerebrado por primera vez en toda la cena

-Solo Vino espumoso ¿quieres?

-Me vendrá bien- dije con falsa simpatía

Las cosas se suavizaron con la tercera ronda del horrible vino, Zelena se notaba más tranquila y Emma estaba visiblemente ebria.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme- dije levantándome de la mesa- Emma paso por tu casa, vámonos ya.

-Yo la llevo malvada- dijo Baelfire en mi oído

-Regina para ti- susurre- solo mis amigos me dicen malvada.

Tome a Emma del brazo y la lleve a la puerta.

-Es una lástima que se tengan que ir- dijo Zelena- en realidad solo que te vayas tu bonita ¿Te veo mañana?

-Te marco Zel- dije como despedida

Nos subimos en mi Beetle y tomamos camino hacia la casa Charming

-Otra vez estas ebria Emma- la regañe- ¿está tu mama y tus hermanos en casa?

-No hay nadie… bonita- dijo escupiendo la última palabra- y si estoy ebria de nuevo porque es la única forma en la que puedo soportar verte con alguien más.

-¿Celos nena?- pregunte sonriendo

-No tienes idea de cuánto me enoja verte con esa anciana

EL resto del camino pasó rápido y solo tardamos unos minutos en llegar a la casa de mi pequeña.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto querida- dije ayudándola a entrar por la puerta.

Subí las ya conocidas escaleras y entramos en la habitación.

-No me puedo desvestir ¿me ayudas?- me dijo Emma

Inhale profundamente el aroma que desprendía la ropa de la rubia cuando se la quitaba y cerré los ojos intentando guardar ese olor para siempre.

-A la cama ahora nena- dije con la voz más grave

Emma obedeció y se acostó, cerro sus ojos y entre sueños empezó a hablar

-Tengo miedo Regina

-¿De qué mi princesa?- pregunte aprovechando la situación

-De que cumplas tu palabra y me olvides- susurro

-Tengo miedo Emma- confesé después de unos segundos

-¿De qué mi Reina?- dijo Emma sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados

-De no poder olvidarte- respondí conteniendo las lágrimas

-Quédate esta noche conmigo- Me pido mi pequeña- duerme hoy aquí Regi.

Me desvestí y me acosté a lado de Emma, nos cubrí con el enorme cobertor y la abrace por la espalda.

-Duerme mi pequeña Rubia.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante mucho más temprano de los normal, me vestí y deje a Emma antes de que se diera cuenta que había dormido con ella. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de su cuarto.

Maneje tranquilamente por las calles, feliz por las confesiones de Emma _*No tienes idea de cuánto me enoja verte con esa anciana* * Tengo miedo Regina, De que cumplas tu palabra y me olvides* _sus palabras sonaban en mi cabeza y un sentimiento de esperanza me empezó a invadir.

Al llegar a mi casa note algo diferente, un auto estaba estacionado frente al portón y tarde un poco en reconocer que era el de Zelena.

-Es muy temprano Zel ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte cuando llegue a la entrada

-No dormiste en casa ¿cierto?- dijo levantándose de los pequeños escalones y mirándome a los ojos

-No- dije levantando una ceja

-¿Estuviste con esa estúpida rubia?- pregunto con odio tomándome del brazo

-Si- logre susurrar

-Sera mejor que te alejes de ella si no quieres que le pase lo mismo que a tu querido Daniel- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Daniel se suicidó Zelena y lo sabes- dije con miedo

-Claro bonita, así logre que se viera- contesto orgullosa- ahora olvídate de esa tal Charming y concéntrate en mi ¿Quedo claro?

*_MALDITA SEA DANIEL NO SE SUICIDO, ELLA LO MATO Y AHORA VA POR EMMA* _

-Clarísimo cariño- respondí con la voz quebrada- fue una mala noche me voy a dormir.

Abrí la puerta y me voltee para despedirme de la bruja de Zelena.

-Te acompaño, de ahora en adelante no te dejare. No te volveré a abandonar mi Regina.

**Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA SEÑORITAS, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 11. GRACIAS POR SER TAN CONSTANTES CON LOS REVIEWS. ¿ASI QUE DANIEL NO SE SUICIDO? ¿LOGRARA SALVAR EMMA A REGINA? ¿NUESTRA MALVADA LE CONTARA A LOS DEMAS? ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**Melissa Swan fue uno de los comentarios ganadores y ella escogio la escena de Emma y Regina durmiendo juntas y quiso ponerle algo de Celos al asunto. GRACIAS**

**HAGAMOS LA DINAMICA UNA VEZ MAS, EL COMENTARIO #85 Y EL #90 PODRAN ESCOGER UNA SITUACION ENTRE LOS PERSONAJES QUE QUIERAN.**

**+10 REVIEWS Y SUBO EL CAP 12. ¡GO NENAS!**

**MENCION ESPECIAL PARA: Gia, Anna, Kchvz, JazMar, Andrea-W- M, Melissa Swan, Blue- Red moon, mariasagarmzn, Is Rodz, EvilSwanQueen 21, Magda, franchiulla.**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_Abrí la puerta y me voltee para despedirme de la bruja de Zelena._

_-Te acompaño, de ahora en adelante no te dejare. No te volveré a abandonar mi Regina._

El domingo paso más lento de lo que esperaba, Zelena no se separaba de mí, ansiaba por primera vez que el lunes llegara y poder respirar libremente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí Zel- dije mientras veíamos TV acostadas en la sala.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contesto volteándose hacia mí.

-Mis padres me hablaron hace unos días y dijeron que vendrían una temporada- dije con la mirada en el televisor.

-De acuerdo- dijo después de un largo silencio- aunque en algún momento tendrás que decirles de nosotras.

-Sí, supongo- dije apretando los dientes.

El tiempo paso y la hora de comer había llegado, Zelena se encargó de hablar al restaurante italiano y ordenar para las dos.

-Pedí algo de pasta y unas ensaladas- me informo

-Hubiera preferido una baguette- le reclame- no puedes estar ordenando por mí- dije recordando la horrible comida china de ayer.

-Tranquila Regina, estoy aquí para complacerte y para volver todo más fácil para ti- dijo acomodando un mechón suelto de mi cabello- Comerás ensalada cariño y no se diga más.

En esos momentos el miedo y el enojo empezaban a invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer ni como librarme de la enferma de Zelena. Quería patearle la cara por lo de Daniel, reclamarle que por su culpa un buen chico estaba muerto y que por su maldita culpa Emma no podría estar conmigo, pero eso no era posible, no podía hacerle nada… por el momento.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y no pude evitar que Zelena lo notara, se acercó a mí y con un escalofriante susurro me hablo.

-Bonita no llores, no olvides que fuiste tú la que me pidió que no te abandonara de nuevo.

-Voy a la cocina por una copa, esto es demasiado para mí- dije aun llorando

Entre a la cocina y saque rápido mi celular, abrí los mensajes y empecé a escribir.

_-James te necesito demasiado, ven a mi casa en la noche. Es urgente 4:35 p.m._

_-Estoy ahí a las 8 en punto, no me asustes malvada, dime que todo está bien. 4:35 p.m._

_-Nada está bien encantador, estoy que me cago de miedo y rabia. 4:36 p.m._

_-Te quiero Regina, sea lo que sea lo vamos a solucionar. Te veo al rato 4:36 p.m._

Abrí el refrigerador y saque una botella de Sidra, serví una copa y me senté en la barra. Las palabras de mi mejor amigo me tranquilizaron un poco, sin embargo las lágrimas no paraban. No se cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en silencio, pero fue la voz de Zelena la que me regreso al mundo real.

-La comida llego ya deja de llorar- dijo en tono frio sentándose en el lugar de a lado.

Comimos en un incómodo ambiente, Zelena intentaba platicar pero yo solo contestaba con monosílabos, ella noto mi actitud y cambio su plato para el lugar de enfrente.

-No te conviene estar así conmigo bonita- empezó a decir levantando mi cara con el dedo índice- puedes ser feliz a lado mío o ser infeliz… a lado mío claro- agrego con una risa obvia.

-Lamento haber sido grosera, no era mi intensión- dije para no darle más vueltas al asunto- es solo que no me siento muy bien hoy y me gustaría descansar.

-Lo entiendo cariño, vámonos a recostar- dijo Zelena mientras recogía su plato.

-Sola- respondí rápido ganándome una mirada de enojo- no lo mal entiendas, es solo que no quiero que mis papás vayan a llegar y te vean aquí ¿lo entiendes?

-De acuerdo, definitivamente no queremos eso ahorita- concedió Zelena regresando a su sonrisa natural- me iré a la casa de los Cassidy, te paso a buscar mañana en la escuela.

-Entendido ¿te acompaño a la puerta?- pregunte ansiosa

-Conozco la salida no te molestes- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza- termina de comer y ya no salgas.

Termine de comer y comencé la limpieza de la casa, si quería tener algo de orden en mi vida debía empezar por lo más básico.

Un par de horas después me encontraba en el balcón de mi habitación con un vaso de Sidra y un cigarro mentolado.

-En que mierda estas metida Reginita- dije soltando el humo- esto está muy jodido.

Mi celular vibro y el sonido de las notificaciones se hizo presente.

_-Malvada no puedo esperar hasta las 8, voy para tu casa ya. 7:30 p.m._

_-La puerta está abierta Charming, te veo en el balcón de mi cuarto. Por favor quiero que seas discreto y que nadie más se entere. 7:30 p.m._

_-Mmmm… ya es tarde pero no te preocupes ya voy para allá. 7:32 p.m. _

No entendí el último mensaje de James ¿tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? lo último que quería era preocupar a mis amigos y poner en riesgo a mi Emma.

Los minutos pasaron y el sonido de la puerta me alerto sobre la llegada de mi mejor amigo.

-Malvada ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto angustiado cuando entro al balcón

-No James todo esta jodidamente mal- dije abrazándolo y soltándome a llorar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy contigo- decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello- Cuéntame todo.

-Regina ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Emma cruzando la puerta.

-¿Emma qué haces aquí?- pregunte secándome rápidamente las lágrimas- James te dije que no le dijeras a nadie- dije mirando al rubio con notable enfado.

-Cuando mandaste el mensaje yo estaba hablando con Emma- dijo en modo de disculpa

-Estábamos hablando de ti cuando vi la cara de James y supe que algo iba mal- agrego Emma tomando una de mis manos.

-¿hablaban de mí?

-Emma me confesó que te…- intento decir encantador pero mi rubia lo detuvo

-Yo se lo digo hermano- dijo mi pequeña poniéndose en frente de mí y tomando mi otra mano- le confesé que… te amo Regina.

Por fin algo de tranquilidad y felicidad había llegado a mi día, escuchar esas palabras hacia que todo lo de Zelena pareciera un simple juego de niños, no estaba sola, Emma estaba conmigo.

-Te amo también Emma y mucho- acepte- pero ahorita no es seguro que estemos juntas- dije soltándome de su agarre.

-¿Ya nos dirás que carajo está pasando?- pregunto James

Los tres nos sentamos en las sillas del balcón, serví 3 vasos de Sidra y encendí un cigarrillo más.

-Es muy complicado todo esto- empecé a contar- el Viernes Zelena y yo empezamos a salir de nuevo, al principio lo hice por despecho ya saben por celos y esas cosas, verte con Baelfire me mataba- dije mirando a mi pequeña rubia- y me consolé con mi ex amante.

Di un gran suspiro y continúe.

-El sábado todo paso normal, desayunamos, fuimos al cine juntas y bueno…

-Hicieron el amor- dijo Emma apretando los puños

-Tuvimos sexo nena, solo eso- admití- después de eso y de la horrible cena que tuvimos ya sabes que paso Emma.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto James con el ceño fruncido

-Dormí con tu hermana- susurre rápido- pero tranquilo no pasó nada, en serio solo dormimos.

-¡Regina!- dijo el rubio con un puchero de reproche- ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-Solo dormimos torpe- dijo Emma con un gran sonrojo- no había nadie en casa y no quería dormir sola.

-De acuerdo, eso me lo contaran después ahora sigue hablando malvada- dijo James con una gran sonrisa

-No pase la noche en mi casa como ya sabes y Zelena lo noto, por la mañana ella estaba frente a mi puerta muy enojada- dije con un nudo en la garganta- me dijo que tenía que estar con ella y me amenazo con lastimar a Emma si no lo hacía.

-Esa maldita no le va a hacer daño ni a ti ni a mi hermana- soltó James enfadado

-Eso no es todo- dije dándole la última calada al cigarro- Zelena me confeso que Daniel no se suicidó… ella lo mato.

Aun no soportaba la idea de saber que Daniel había sido asesinado y por más que intente no llorar las lágrimas me traicionaron. Emma rápidamente se puso a mi lado al igual que James y ambos me abrazaron.

-No estás sola malvada- dijo el rubio

-No sé cómo salir de esta encantador- confesé

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato hasta que Emma hablo

-Hermano crees que me puedas dejar un momento a solas con Regina.

-Claro enana- dijo levantándose de la silla- iré abajo por algo más fuerte que la Sidra.

Esperamos a que James saliera del cuarto para fundirnos es un apasionado beso, cargado de deseo y desesperación, por fin tenia a Emma y no quería perderla por una estupidez de mi pasado. Cuando nos separamos no pude evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo de Emma.

-Me encanta el sonrojo marca Charming- susurre aún muy cerca de su boca

-Todo es muy complicado ¿no crees?

-Creí que lo complicado nos excitaba a ambas mi querida Emma- dije segura

-Regina te amo- sonrió mi pequeña- y tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿es malo?

-Si

-Bueno no creo que sea peor que lo que me está pasando ahorita- dije con ironía

-Me acosté con Baelfire

_*QUE SE PUDRA ESE ESTUPIDO DESCEREBRADO*_ pensé.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunte intentando sonar calmada

-El Viernes antes de que me encontraras para irnos.

-¡Estabas muy borracha Emma!- dije muy fuerte- ¿en que estabas pensando joder?

-Lo siento señorita mi ex novia anciana llego y la voy a besar- dijo como defensa- Te vi con Zelena y no pude evitar hacerlo por enojo.

Respire profundamente un par de veces y acomode mi cabello repetidamente hasta tranquilizarme.

-De acuerdo nena, eso ya paso- dije pasando una vez más la mano por mi cabello-Ahora solo pensemos en cómo acabar con esta mierda para poder estar juntas.

James entro con un vaso de whisky y un cigarro en la mano. Se sentó en su silla y soltó un gran suspiro.

-Tengo un plan mis bellas mujeres- empezó a decir- será complicado pero si sale bien Zelena no solo se alejara de ti malvada, sino que también pagara por la muerte de Daniel.

Encantador empezó a contar cada detalle de su plan y durante varias horas los 3 estuvimos afinando detalles y aclarando dudas para que todo nos saliera perfecto.

-Bueno ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela- dijo James levantándose seguido por Emma.

-En la escuela seguiremos con esto- dije bostezando- los acompaño a la puerta.

Mi mejor amigo se despidió dándome un beso en la frente, Emma se acercó a mi cuando su hermano se movió, tomo mi rostro y me beso tiernamente como si con ese beso intentara decirme que todo iba a estar bien.

-Si no les importa señoritas, aún sigo aquí- gruño James

-Los veo mañana Charmings- dije riendo y despidiéndome con la mano.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo les conté a los demás el problema y el plan que teníamos para eliminar a Zelena. Como siempre ellos me apoyaron y estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudar.

-Entonces ya no entendí- dijo Killian- ¿Emma eres lesbiana?

-Sí, supongo que tarde un poco en aceptarlo- contesto mi rubia

-¿Regina y tu están saliendo?- pregunto Tinker

-No por el momento- me apresure a decir- si todo sale bien, pronto lo haremos oficial.

-No saben cómo me alegra saber que se quieren- comento Mary Margaret dándonos un abrazo a ambas- James y yo sabíamos que ustedes terminarían juntas.

El timbre sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Mientras caminaba al salón me encontré con Ruby quien me detuvo.

-Regina tenía mucho que no te veía- dijo la pelirroja- ¿acaso te escondes de mí?

-Para nada Ruby, créeme que tú eres el último de mis problemas- admití

-Bueno tal vez ya no cogemos pero creo que aún podemos hablar ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos juntas hasta los jardines de la escuela.

-¿recuerdas a Zelena?- empecé a decir

-Claro la madrina de Baelfire, la conocí en su fiesta, tengo que confesar que fue mi mejor orgasmo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundía- ¿Tu y ella se acostaron?

-Venga cariño, no te pongas celosa. Después de que todos se fueran ella me pidió que me quedara y el resto ya te lo imaginas.

Le di vueltas a la idea de Zelena y Ruby, por una parte me enojaba que Zelena me utilizara pero por otro lado tener a la obsesiva de Ruby en la jugada podía ser muy buena idea.

-Zelena me pidió que regresáramos- dije después de un pequeño silencio- sinceramente yo prefiero que tú y ella estén juntas.

-¿en serio Regina? Es muy noble de tu parte.

_*NO TIENES NI IDEA RUBY* _

-Ella vendrá por mí en la salida ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Podemos comer juntas y bueno ahí te encargas de… seducirla- solté riéndome por la idea.

-Perfecto te veo en la salida- dijo Ruby dándome un beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia la escuela.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápido y Zelena estuvo puntual frente a la escuela.

-Ruby viene con nosotras ¿no te importa verdad?- dije al llegar a su auto

-No creo que sea buena idea bonita pero si no nos queda de otra- respondió malhumorada

-Vente Ruby- grite hacia la pelirroja- nos vamos en el auto de Zelena.

La comida fue bastante divertida para mí, ver lo posesiva que era Ruby con Zelena me sacaba varias risitas que tuve que disimular con tos falsa.

-Es hora de irnos niñas- dijo Zelena alzando la mano para pedir la cuenta

Pasamos a dejar a Ruby, esta no se fue sin antes besar a Zelena dándome a mí un motivo para enojarme con ella y ganar algo de tiempo.

-Con que mi ex novia- dije cruzada de brazos después de un largo silencio- te acostaste con ella el mismo día que nos reencontramos.

-Ella me provoco bonita- se excusó Zelena- no sabía que era tu ex novia.

-Lo mejor será que nos veamos hasta el Jueves Zel, los Martes y Miércoles tengo compromisos.

-Te busco el Jueves entonces, espero que el enojo se te pase- dijo estacionando el carro frente a mi casa.

-Ya veremos- respondí bajando del auto con una enorme sonrisa.

Saque mi celular y empecé a escribirle a Emma.

_-Las clases siguen en pie, te espero mañana nena. 4:02 p.m._

_-Ahí estaré profesora. Te Amo 4:03 p.m._

_-Te amo más mi pequeña Rubia 4:03 p.m._

El Martes llego, la escuela paso demasiado rápido y la hora de ver a Emma a solas se acercaba.

_*TRANQUILA REGINA, TRANQUILA* _decía para mis adentros.

EL timbre sonó a las 4:00 p.m. anunciándome que mi princesa había llegado.

-Siempre tan puntual querida- dije invitándola a pasar.

-Cuando una psicópata amenaza a mi chica el tiempo se vuelve oro- dijo cerrando la puerta y besándome intensamente.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- jadee

Al llegar a mi habitación nos desvestimos mutuamente, la desesperación y el deseo dominaban el ambiente, recosté a Emma sobre la cama y empecé a besar su cuello hasta detenerme en sus pechos, bese suavemente uno de sus pezones, teniendo como recompensa pequeños jadeos de mi pequeña.

-Regina- gruño Emma- te necesito ya

-Paciencia nena- susurre bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su húmedo sexo- ¿Qué quieres que haga mi princesa?

-Quiero que dejes de hablar y empieces a chupar- dijo desesperada

Obedecí a mi rubia e inicie soplando la fina capa de bello que la rodeaba, lentamente introduje mi lengua y empecé con una danza que la haría llegar muy pronto. Durante momentos levantaba la mirada hacia Emma quien me regalaba una maravillosa vista de su cuerpo sudado. Metí un par de dedos en su estrecho centro y la ataque hasta que grito mi nombre con pequeñas convulsiones.

Me levante de ese maravilloso lugar, seque mi boca con el antebrazo y me puse a horcajadas sobre Emma.

-Esto aún no termina princesa, pienso cogerte hasta…

-Regina cariño- se escuchó en las escaleras- hemos llegado de viaje.

-Mierda mis padres- susurre- será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que…

-Regina ¿Qué haces?- dijo Cora abriendo la puerta y viéndonos a Emma y a mi desnudas una encima de la otra.

**CORA HA ENTRADO NENAS ¿LES GUSTA? ¿AYUDARA A REGINA O ESTARA DEL LADO DE ZELENA? YA VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**COMO SIEMPRE LOS AGRADEZCO A TODAS SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENO YA SABEN +10 REVIEWS Y SUBO CAPITULO NUEVO.**

**aguseriesLover y franchiulla FUERON LOS COMENTARIOS GANADORES Y ELLAS DECIDIERON QUE REGINA ESTUVIERA CON ZELENA Y EMMA AL MISMO TIEMPO Y QUE CORA ENTRARA EN ESCENA. GRACIAS NENAS POR SUS IDEAS.  
**

**SEGUIMOS CON LA MECANICA COMENTARIO #103 Y #108 DECIDEN ALGUNA ESCENA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**MENCION ESPECIAL PARA LAS QUE SIEMPRE ME ESCRIBEN: chvzk, Melissa swan, IsabellaMartins, Jazmar, aquarios 7, Is Rodz, EvilSwanQueen 21, AguseriesLover, Magda, franchiulla, andrea-w- m, Rainha M, allison green y elena barrientos. BESOS PARA USTEDES.**

**SI QUIEREN HABLAR CONMIGO BUSQUEN EN FB EVILGWEEN, ACEPTO A TODAS. **


	14. CAPITULO 13

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Regina ¿Qué haces?- dijo Cora abriendo la puerta y viéndonos a Emma y a mi desnudas una encima de la otra. _

-Madre- grite cubriendo a Emma con mi cuerpo

-Te veo abajo- dijo con un gesto molesto- mejor dicho las veo abajo.

-Que perfecta primera impresión- dijo Emma tapándose el rostro.

-Vamos nena, será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos.

-No quiero Regina, tu madre me da miedo- dijo cubriéndose con la colcha.

-Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable querida- dije terminando de vestirme- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Eres mejor desvistiéndome- contesto mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa- Regina solo no me dejes sola ¿vale?

-Escucha Emma- dije tomando sus manos- eres lo más bello que me ha pasado, eres noble, tierna y muy hermosa, confía en mi cuando te digo que nunca te dejare sola, contigo siempre nena, esa es mi promesa.

-Contigo siempre Regina- susurro después de darme un tierno beso.

-Ahora mueve ese hermoso culo y vístete ya.

Minutos después estábamos entrando a la sala donde mi padre Henry y mi madre Cora se encontraban sentados en el enorme sofá.

-Es bueno verlos- dije acercándome para abrazarlos- lamento lo de hace rato.

-No es tu culpa cariño- dijo mi padre tan cariñoso como siempre- nosotros debimos avisar que llegaríamos hoy.

-No piensas presentarnos a tu novia- dijo mi madre con un tono muy frio

-Claro madre, ella es Emma Charming- dije tomando a mi pequeña por la cintura- no es mi novia aun, pero espero que pronto lo sea.

-Vaya forma de "tratarse" aun sin ser pareja- dijo mi madre.

-Cora no es necesario hacerlas sentir más incomodas- agrego mi padre

-De acuerdo cielo- cedió mi madre- Vamos a comer ¿nos acompañas Emma Charming?

-Solo Emma por favor y claro los acompaño.

Salimos los cuatro de la casa, nos subimos en la camioneta de mis padres y arrancamos hacia el restaurante Argentino que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Durante el camino mis padres interrogaron a mi pequeña, al principio todo era muy incómodo pero conforme pasaban las preguntas Emma se integraba más a mi pequeña familia.

Cuando por fin llegamos, bajamos del auto, mis padres se adelantaron y Emma yo caminamos detrás de ellos sujetadas de la mano.

-Mesa para cuatro- dijo mi padre a la hostess.

-Y bueno ¿Por qué no son novias?- pregunto mi madre una vez que nos acomodaron en nuestro lugar.

-Tengo un problema con una mujer- admití- esa persona me quiere solo para ella- solté con un gran suspiro- además Emma está saliendo con alguien quien resulta ser el ahijado de esta señora.

-¿Señora? No pensé que te gustaran mayores hija- dijo Cora- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tu edad madre, ella tiene cuarenta años- dije avergonzada- su nombre es Zelena.

-¿Zelena Oz?- pregunto demasiado interesada por el tema

-Así es ¿la conoce?- comento Emma

La mesera llego y rompió el raro momento que estábamos teniendo. Tomo nuestra orden y se retiró rápido.

-La conozco señorita Charming- respondió mi madre

-Emma por favor- dijo mi pequeña con una sonrisa sincera

-Emma claro, ustedes no se preocupen, esa señora no se va a meter con ustedes- soltó Cora con su famosa sonrisa malvada.

-Tu madre y tú me dan miedo cuando sonríen de esa forma- susurro Emma discretamente en mi oído.

-Ahora entiendes porque el apodo de "malvada"- respondí susurrando igual

La comida paso muy tranquila y cómoda, mi padre bromeaba con Emma y mi madre sonreía disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Unas horas después salimos al estacionamiento Mi padre junto a Emma y mi madre y yo siguiéndolos unos pasos atrás.

-Gracias por no tratarla mal- dije tomando el brazo de mi madre.

-Es difícil para mí y lo sabes, todo esto de tu sexualidad es abrumador- comento- pero lo intento hija, además esta chica me agrada y te ves feliz a su lado.

-Me veo feliz porque soy feliz con ella madre- respondí sonriendo

El auto llego y partimos hacia la casa de los Charming, durante el camino me decidí por no dejar las clases de seducción un lado y continuarlas a pesar de la compañía. Puse mi mano sobre la espalda baja de Emma y empecé a acariciarla.

-¿Qué haces Regina?-pregunto suavemente para que mis padres no lo notaran.

-No quiero desperdiciar un día de clases- respondí- la clase de hoy se llama "discreción"

Pase mi mano por adentro de su ropa y seguí con las caricias que poco a poco se dirigían a su culo, rose la suave tela de su ropa interior y seguí con mi camino hasta llegar a esa deliciosa parte de su cuerpo. La respiración de mi pequeña se aceleraba conforme mi mano se movía y pequeños jadeos se le escapaban de la boca.

-Discreción Emma, no queremos que nos descubran dos veces en el mismo día ¿o sí?- gruñí en su oreja.

No quite ni pare las caricias en ningún momento del viaje, Emma estaba sudando y su piel estaba más sonrojada de lo normal cuando llegamos a su casa.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio mi padre- ha sido un placer conocerte Emma.

-Espero verte de nuevo- agrego mi madre logrando sorprenderme.

-Gracias señores Mills- respondió mi pequeña acomodando sus gafas- Regina te veo mañana en la escuela.

Bajo del auto después de un pequeño beso y camino hasta la entrada.

Arrancamos hacia nuestro hogar después de que entrara, al principio estuvimos en un cómodo silencio que pronto fue roto por mi padre.

-Una linda chica hija- dijo

-Lo es padre, solo espero que lo de Zelena se solucione y podamos estar juntas- confesé

Mi madre se tensó al escuchar el nombre de mi Amante pero decidí que no era momento de preguntar. Al llegar a la casa nos sentamos los tres frente a la chimenea y mis padres empezaron a contarme los detalles de su viaje.

Estuvimos así hasta la media noche, riendo hasta las lágrimas por las divertidas anécdotas que mi padre contaba sobre la horrible experiencia que mi madre tuvo en las selvas de Chiapas México.

-Me alegra que estén aquí- dije levantándome del enorme tapete- tengo dormir mañana hay escuela.

-Descansa cariño- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Camine hacia las escaleras y antes de subir mi madre me detuvo

-Mañana te llevo al colegio, tenemos que hablar- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de tomar un baño me vestí con una falda de cuero negra acompañada de una blusa de seda, tacones altos y un saco color beige, después de comprobar mi imagen varias veces baje a la cocina y encontré el desayuno listo sobre la barra.

-Me encantan los días cuando ustedes están en casa- dije sentándome a lado de mi padre y empezando a picar los huevos con tocino que estaban en frente.

-¿Café o té cariño?- pregunto mi madre

-Té por favor- respondí

-Cora dijo que te llevaría al colegio- comento mi padre- supongo que te recogerá también.

-Así es Henry- dijo mi madre sentándose con nosotros- Regina y yo necesitamos un rato de madre e hija.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras de mi madre, ella era muy reservada y esos pequeños momentos de maternidad que raramente surgían me emocionaban.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos hacia el auto de mi madre en silencio.

-El camino a la escuela es muy corto para lo que te quiero decir hija- soltó Cora

-Puedo cancelar mis compromisos de hoy y podemos ir a comer ¿quieres?- pregunte con esperanza

-Buena idea Regi, paso por ti en la salida.

* * *

Mis primeras clases del día fueron demasiado aburridas sin embargo el almuerzo compuso la mañana.

-¿entonces tus padres llegaron ayer?- pregunto Philip

-Sí y llegaron en un mal momento- dije recordando el incidente del día anterior

-Emma y tu tuvieron sus clases ¿cierto?- agrego Mary Margaret- ¿Qué paso?

Mi pequeña rubia me volteo a ver poniéndose roja por el recuerdo, los demás lo notaron y empezaron a reír.

-Mierda lo siento chicas- se disculpó Mary

-Joder Regina, todo esto es nuevo para mí, sean más discretas- comento Philip con cara de espanto

La mesa entera estalló en una carcajada y los demás en la cafetería se nos quedaron viendo durante unos segundos.

-Regresen a sus aburridas vidas- grito James hacia los demás

-¿en serio las cacharon en la acción?- pregunto Killian ganándose un puñetazo del Charming mayor

-No seas cabron, no quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de mi niña- dijo tapándose los oídos.

-Tranquilo Philip no pienso contarles- dije riendo

-¿Qué pasara con Zelena?- pregunto Tinker

-No lo sé- admití- por lo mientras tengo a Ruby sobre ella. Eso nos da algo de tiempo para lo que sea que vayamos hacer.

En ese momento llego el descerebrado de Baelfire, se sentó a lado de mi rubia y la beso sin avisar.

-Que hay- dijo a los demás después de separarse.

-Como estas Bae- dijo Emma- ¿llegaste bien a tu casa ayer?

-Si no te preocupes ya era tarde pero no me paso nada- respondió el idiota

-¿Se vieron ayer?- pregunte con notable enojo

-Claro malvada… Regina perdón, ayer por la noche pase a la casa de los Charming solo para ver a Emma.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándome a mí y a Emma.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a otro lado- dije levantándome y caminando hacia la salida.

-Regina- grito Aurora antes de que saliera- te acompaño.

Salimos al jardín y encendimos un par de cigarros.

-No te enojes malvada- dijo Auro secándome una lagrima- entiende que Emma debe seguir con Baelfire para que Zelena no sospeche nada.

-A la mierda con Cassidy y Zelena- gruñí.

-Tranquila amiga, además tú también estas saliendo con alguien, quieras o no ustedes dos aun no son libres.

-Todavía no somos libres- repetí- tienes razón Aurora, aún estoy atada a Zelena y mi Emma esta con el idiota de Cassidy.

-Regina- dijo Emma uniéndose a nosotras

-Bueno yo las dejo el timbre ya sonó- comento Aurora apagando su cigarrillo y entrando al campus.

-Deberías estar con Baelfire- dije con asco

-Entiendes que estoy con él para no levantar sospechas ¿cierto? ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Lo has besado?- dije ignorando sus preguntas

-Si Regina- acepto la rubia

-Bueno pues parece que no te cuesta trabajo fingir para "no levantar sospechas"

-Lo hago por las dos Regina- respondió irritada- no te enojes, lo compenso hoy en la tarde.

-La clase de hoy se cancela- solté dándole la última calada al cigarro- pasare la tarde con mi madre

-De acuerdo Regi- dijo Emma con una pequeña sonrisa- no olvides nuestra promesa.

-Contigo siempre- susurre y me fui.

* * *

La tarde llego y mi madre estaba frente al colegio.

-¿Tuviste un buen día bonita?- pregunto cuándo entre al auto

-No me digas bonita Ma, Zelena me dice así- dije pasando la mochila al asiento trasero

-Esa perra- gruño Cora- ¿quieres comida brasileña cariño?- pregunto ignorando lo anterior

-Picanha y una caipirinha suena bien- respondí sonriendo-

Cuando llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en la mesa empecé a hablar.

-No le demos más vuelta al asunto ¿Cómo conoces a Zelena?

-Ella y yo salimos juntas en la universidad, antes de que conociera a Henry- soltó mi madre después de un largo silencio.

-Mierda- susurre- esa no me la esperaba

La primera ronda de carne llego junto a nuestras bebidas rompiendo un poco la tensión del momento.

-Gracias- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿Crees que sepa que eres mi madre?- pregunte

-Lo dudo cariño, pero créeme cuando se entere esa maldita saldrá de tu vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se varios de sus secretos y con algo de ayuda la podemos alejar por un buen rato.

Me quede callada por un momento pensando en si debía contarle a mi madre lo que sabía sobre la muerte de Daniel.

-Yo también se algo sobre ella Ma- solté tomando aire- Daniel no se suicidó, fue ella quien lo mato.

Cora ahogo un grito.

-El pobre Daniel- dijo en voz baja- Regina ¿hace cuanto conoces a Zelena Oz?

-Un par de años- dije llamando al mesero para ordenar una par de bebidas más.

-Deja lo de Zelena en mis manos, si esa bruja se atreve a pararse en mi casa va a sufrir.

-Gracias Madre, me tranquiliza mucho tenerlos cerca.

-Basta de temas tensos, mejor cuéntame cómo conociste a Emma Charming- dijo tomando un trago de su caipirinha

-La conocí el semestre pasado- dije recordando aquella mañana

_*Flashback*_

-_Killian apúrate- grite en la entrada de la cafetería_

_-Calma malvada, estaba esperando a Tinker- dijo de la mano de su novia_

_-Vamos por el desayuno, Aurora y Mary están ya en la mesa._

_Caminamos por la barra de la comida y después nos dirigimos a nuestra típica mesa._

_-Entraron unos nuevos chicos este semestre- comento Mary Margaret- platique con uno de ellos, su nombre es James es muy guapo y bueno pues lo invite a él y a sus hermanos a nuestra mesa._

_-Lo que nos faltaba una Mary Margaret enamorada y un trio de novatos- solté mientras mordía una manzana ignorando por completo a mi amiga._

_-¡Hey por aquí!- gritaba Mary hacia la entrada haciendo señas para que la vieran- ¡Estamos aquí!_

_Tres guapos rubios dos hombres y una tierna mujer se acercaron con sus bandejas en mano, cuando llegaron hasta nuestro lugar la pequeña tropezó y arrojo todo su almuerzo sobre mi ropa limpia. Uno de los rubios reacciono rápido levantando a su hermana quien había caído frente a mis pies._

_-Mierda- gruñí mientras intentaba limpiar mi blusa_

_-Lo siento mucho- decía una dulce voz delante de mí._

_El desprecio en mi mirada era inevitable, no solo odiaba el desorden sino también odiaba lo sucio y descuidado, con mi típico gesto voltee hacia la pequeña rubia quien me sorprendió pues la inocencia se le veía en cada parte de su piel, su timidez al disculparse era adorable y ni hablar de esa belleza que escondía tras su horrible atuendo._

_-Lo siento tanto, soy Emma- dijo tendiéndome la mano- Emma Charming._

_-Emma Charming- repetí suavemente- soy Regina Mills, debes tener más cuidado._

_-No seas tan dura malvada- dijo Killian desde su asiento- la chica es nueva y ya la estas intimidando._

_-¿Te intimido Emma?- pregunte a la rubia mirándola a los ojos_

_-No… bueno si… quiero decir solo un poco- contesto balbuceando_

_-Tranquila nena no te hare nada… que tu no quieras- susurre solo para ella._

_*FIN FLASHBACK* _

-Pobre Emma- dijo mi madre riendo- conociéndote seguro que la intimidaste con esa mirada.

-La verdad es que fue ella la que me intimido- confesé- nunca había visto a alguien tan dulce y sexy a la vez, desde el momento en el que vi a Emma todo mi mundo cambio madre, solo podía pensar en ella.

-Eso es amor hija, eso es el amor.

**NENAS ¡CORA ESTA DEL LADO DE REGI! VAMOS ¿CREYERON QUE LA HARIA MALA, YA SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS LE HEMOS PUESTO A NUESTRA MALVADA NO? EN FIN ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE LAS COSAS ESTARAN TAN TRANQUILAS PARA SIEMPRE. _*SPOILER* "BEBE EN CAMINO"_**

**YA SABEN COMO ES ESTO +10 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO **

**LA IDEA DE UNA CORA BUENA FUE DE .LOVERS Y LA IDEA DEL FLASHBACK DE REGINA FUE DE MIS CHICAS DEL GRUPO SWAN QUEEN (ESPAÑOL). **

**SIGUE LA DINAMICA, EL COMENTARIO #114 Y EL #118 PODRAN ESCOGER UNA ESCENA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO (ENTRE CULAQUIER PERSONAJE)**

**MENCIÓN ESPECIAL PARA MIS NENAS QUE SIEMPRE ME ESCRIBEN: EvilSwanQueen 21, evilqueen, , ladynight, franchiulla, JazMar, Is Rodz, Kaotikaskull, kchvz, elenabarrientos y Magda.**

**SI TIENEN FB BUSQUENME COMO "EvilGween SQ" ACEPTO A TODAS. **


	15. capitulo 14

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Eso es amor hija, eso es el amor._

El Jueves llego invadiéndome de una tremenda ansiedad pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar yo sabía que ese día vería a Zelena.

-¿todo bien malvada?- me pregunto James que estaba sentado en la banca de a lado.

-No lo sé encantador, tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan como queremos- confesé- y por otra parte no soporto la idea de que Emma siga con Baelfire, por cierto ¿ayer estuvo con ella?

-Si- contesto con una cara de disculpa- después de la escuela y hasta ya entrada la noche.

-¡Carajo!- grite logrando que todos en el salón incluida la maestra me voltearan a ver

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Mills?- pregunto la maestra

-En realidad si señorita Belle, ocurren muchas cosas pero no se preocupe siga con su aburrida clase- solté enojada

-Regina Mills ve de inmediato a la oficina del Director Hopper, quizás un reporte te mejore el humor.

Tome mis cosas y Salí azotando la puerta, sabía que la señorita Belle no tenía la culpa de mi humor pero no pude evitar explotar con ella. Camine hacia la oficina de Archie Hopper quien además de ser el director era amigo de la familia y por lo tanto un "tío" para mí.

-Archie- dije entrando a la oficina- me han mandado por un reporte.

-¿Qué has hecho Regi?- pregunto tan amable como siempre

-Grite en la clase de Belle- respondí- últimamente estoy muy alterada, lo siento.

-¿todo bien en casa? Me entere que Henry y Cora llegaron hace unos días.

-En mi casa todo está como siempre incluso mejor desde que llegaron mis padres, el problema es más personal Archie- dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos

-Vamos mujercita sabes que puedes hablar conmigo- dijo animándome

-Son muchas cosas- comencé a decir- me he enterado que Daniel no se suicidó, además tengo un enorme problema con una ex amante psicópata y por si eso no fuera poco el amor de mi vida sale con un estúpido descerebrado mientras se acuesta conmigo.

-Eso suena muy complicado- dijo poniéndose en su pose de psicólogo- ¿puedo saber quién es el amor de tu vida?

-Emma Charming- dije suspirando- y esta con Baelfire Cassidy quien es ahijado de mi loca psicópata.

-Empiezo a entender, si quieres mi consejo escucha sin hablar hasta que acabe ¿de acuerdo?

-Si tío

-Si la amas como dices debes tenerle confianza, ella no hará nada que te lastime, quiero pensar que ella sigue con Bae por evitar más problemas o ¿me equivoco?

-Eso es lo que ella dice- respondí

-Bueno pues eso es una gran prueba de amor, ella esta con una persona que no quiere solo para protegerte ¿se te hace poco?

-Cuando lo dices así suena muy lógico- acepte con una mueca- pero Archie ¿Cómo controlo los celos? Te juro que cada que la veo con él o me entero que estuvieron juntos siento como si mi sangre hirviera y fuera a explotar, me duele.

-No hay medicina para los celos mi pequeña- dijo con una tierna sonrisa- la confianza es lo que te puedo recomendar por ahora.

-Supongo que tienes razón, voy a tratar- dije devolviéndole la misma sonrisa- ahora señor director ¿podría darme mi reporte?

-Señorita Mills será mejor que salga de mi oficina antes de que me arrepienta.

-Te quiero tío, tienes que ir a cenar a la casa pronto- dije antes de salir.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro semanas, mis padres seguían en casa, Ruby seguía sobre Zelena y Zelena sobre mí, mientras que a Emma solo la veía durante algunas clases y los Martes y Miércoles. Sin embargo y a pesar del poco tiempo que compartíamos ella y mis padres se empezaron a llevar cada día mejor.

-Deberíamos salir de vacaciones en familia ¿no?- comento mi padre mientras veíamos una película los tres.

-Primero tenemos que solucionar lo de Zelena- respondió Mama poniendo pausa- ¿Cuándo la vas a volver a ver?- pregunto viéndome

-Mañana Sábado, ella aún no sabe que ustedes están aquí así que el plan va perfecto.

-Repasemos todo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mi madre- ¿Henry ya iniciaste el caso en contra de esa loca?

-Todo esta listo, solo necesitamos pruebas y testigos- respondió mi padre

-Regina ¿Ruby está disponible para testificar en contra de la bruja cierto?- interrogo mi madre.

-Sí, la pobre ha sufrido y soportado la locura de Zelena, está al tanto de que es una mujer peligrosa y va a cooperar con nosotros.

-Mañana cuando te venga a buscar la vas a invitar a pasar, hablaras de Emma y Daniel, seguro ella empezara a enojarse y solita hará su confesión.

-Me parece muy bien Madre, solo tengo una duda ¿tu donde estarás?

-Estaré muy cerca cariño, tú no te preocupes- contesto con la malvada sonrisa que yo herede.

-Bueno todo ha quedado muy claro, ahora si no les importa es Viernes y pienso salir con mis amigos- dije levantándome y caminando hacia mi cuarto.

Saque el celular y empecé a escribir

_-Hola nena en una hora estoy en tu casa, espero que ya estés lista. Besos 8:24 p.m._

_-El problema no es que yo esté lista, sino que mis hermanos y los demás lo estén, le recuerdo profesora que yo soy muy puntual. Te amo, te mando un beso ahí. 8:25 p.m._

_-¿ahí donde? 8:25 p.m._

_-¿Dónde cree señorita Mills? ;) Ahí. 8:26 p.m._

_-Si no me dice con exactitud tendré que castigarla al rato y le aseguro que a su trasero no le va a gustar ;) 8:26 pm._

_-Ahí. 8:27 p.m._

No pude evitar reír con la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi pequeña, se me hacía increíble pensar que estaba hablando con la Emma inocente de hace algunos meses.

Aun con la sonrisa en la cara me apresure a bañarme y a vestirme con un diminuto vestido escotado y un par de tacones altos, cuarenta minutos después ya me encontraba bajando las escaleras y tomando las llaves de mi Beetle.

-No llegues tan tarde hija- grito mi padre desde la sala.

-No prometo nada, adiós- respondí y Salí de la casa.

Maneje tranquilamente escuchando la música del IPod, recordando las primeras clases con Emma, la timidez con la que me miraba y el sonrojo marca Charming que aparecía con cada toque que teníamos.

El tiempo y el viaje se me pasaron volando, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a la casa Charming donde una Emma muy hermosa me esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Me esperabas?- dije caminando y tomándola por la cintura cuando llegue a ella.

Nos dimos un corto y muy raro beso. Me separe de ella y la mire fijamente.

-¿Todo bien Emma? Te noto extraña- pregunte suavemente

-No lo sé Regina, me acabo de dar cuenta que mi periodo no ha llegado, se supone que debió bajarme hace una semana- dijo conteniendo el llanto- tengo una prueba de embarazo en mi cuarto ¿me acompañas?

Me quede helada frente a la puerta, las palabras de Emma me habían robado la capacidad de hablar, no sabía si quería llorar, gritar o simplemente salir corriendo.

-Regina ¿me acompañas?- volvió a repetir la rubia.

-Te sigo- susurre

Subimos las escaleras, a lo lejos escuchaba la regadera desde el cuarto de Philip y la secadora de pelo en la habitación de James, sin poner más atención seguí caminando hasta llegar al lugar de Emma. Ella abrió un cajón y saco de una pequeña caja una prueba de embarazo.

-Tengo miedo Regina- dijo Emma rompiendo en llanto

Yo aún no reaccionaba, todo me parecía tan lejano.

-¡Regina!- grito Emma frente a mí

-Lo siento estoy aquí, ve al baño- logre responder

Emma entro al baño de su habitación, tardo varios y minutos y salió con la prueba en la mano.

-Tenemos que esperar- dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama

-¿Es de Baelfire?- pregunte limpiando una lagrima que se me había escapado

-No creo que sea tuyo, la lengua y los dedos no embarazan- dijo intentando romper la tensión.

Yo solo me limite a responderle con una sonrisa fingida que ella automáticamente reconoció como falsa. El resto de los minutos de espera la pasamos en silencio, cada una sumida en su mundo de pensamientos.

-Ya es hora- dije tomándole la mano libre

Emma respiro profundamente y miro la prueba, rápidamente empezó a llorar y a temblar, al verla tan mal no pude evitar acompañarla con el llanto, la abrace y lloramos juntas durante un gran rato.

-Venga mi pequeña, no nos derrumbemos- dije limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Emma- Vamos a encontrar una solución.

-Tengo que decirle a Bae- respondió mi rubia aún muy agitada

-Tienes que hacerlo y pase lo que pase recuerda nuestra promesa…

-Contigo siempre- dijo completando mi idea

-Ahora hay que lavarnos la cara y retocarnos el maquillaje, no tardan en llegar todos.

Media hora después bajamos al recibidor de los Charming donde todos ya se encontraban esperándonos.

-Creí que nunca bajarían- dijo Killian algo desesperado- ya vámonos.

Salimos hacia los autos, me acerque a James y le dije en el oído

-¿puedes manejar hoy? No me siento muy bien

-No hay problema- respondió- ¿todo bien?

-Supongo- dije con una media sonrisa.

James y Mary Margaret se sentaron en la parte de enfrente del auto mientras que Emma y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás. Durante el viaje el gemelo de mi rubia nos contaba que el BOSQUE ENCANTADO, el lugar al que íbamos era el nuevo antro de moda y que toda la elite de la ciudad se reunía ahí.

-Han estado muy calladas- dijo James- pero no importa hemos llegado

Bajamos del Beetle y los demás del deportivo de Philip, ignoramos la enorme fila y nos acercamos a la cadena directamente.

-¡Que hay Robín!- saludo James al enorme hombre que se encontraba cuidando- somos ocho.

-Adelante, los amigos de Charming son mis amigos- dijo abriendo la cadena y dejándonos pasar.

Los gritos y reclamos empezaron a llegar desde la fila pero desaparecieron cuando entramos al fabuloso antro.

Una guapa mesera se nos acercó y nos llevó a una mesa en la zona VIP.

-Mi nombre es Ariel y estoy a sus órdenes.

-Ariel tráenos una botella de Champaña Möet- pidió Philip

-Y un vaso de agua mineral- dijo Emma antes de que la mesera se fuera

La orden llego minutos después y empezamos a beber, tome a Emma de la mano y la saque a bailar.

-Te amo, todo va a estar bien- dije en su oído.

-Tengo que contarle a mis hermanos, los necesito.

-Ahorita no, ya encontraras el momento- respondí

Seguimos bailando varias canciones más hasta que los demás se nos unieron.

La noche paso y después de una botella más de Möet salimos del BOSQUE ENCANTADO. Nos subimos a los autos y arrancamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levante con una horrible resaca, baje en pijama a la cocina y me senté a almorzar con mis padres.

-Tienes que estar lista Regina- dijo mi madre sirviéndome un vaso de jugo- hoy es el día.

-Solo desayuno y me meto a bañar- respondí luego de beberme todo en un solo trago

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Tiene que tener todo listo para el juicio de Zelena-respondió mamá- Por cierto ¿A qué hora llega?

-A las 2, creo.

-Joder Regina son 12:45 tienes una hora para estar lista, desayunas más al rato, ahora sube y arréglate hija.

Obedecí a mi madre a regañadientes, me metí a bañar y me vestí con unos simples jeans y una blusa muy sencilla. Mire al reloj y vi que era la 1:55, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Zelena- dije cuando abrí la puerta- iba a tomar un vaso de agua ¿me acompañas?

-Claro bonita- dijo después de pasar- ¿saliste ayer?

-No- respondí dudosa

-¿en serio? Porque me pareció verte en el BOSQUE ENCANTADO junto a la idiota de Emma Charming.

-Bueno, si Salí con ella- solté

-Te lo advertí Regina, yo no quería pero me estas obligando a hacerle lo mismo que a Daniel- dijo tomándome muy fuerte del brazo- tu eres mía.

-¿Hacerle lo mismo que a Daniel? No te entiendo- dije esperando a que pescara la trampa

-Matarla, si no te alejas de ella tendré que matarla como lo hice con Daniel y créeme con otros más- grito.

-Veo que la sangre Mills te atrae- dijo mi madre entrando a la sala.

-Cora- logra susurrar Zelena- no entiendo.

-No debes entender nada BONITA, solo aléjate de mi hija y nadie saldrá herido.

-Bonita- repitió mi ex profesora- siempre ha sonado mejor viniendo de ti.

-¿Y aun así te atreves a decirle a mi hija de la forma en que yo te llamaba? Muy mal Bonita, en fin como te decía tienes dos opciones o te alejas por la buenas o por las malas.

-Lo siento Cora, pero nadie me va a separar de Regina- contesto Zelena

-¿ni esta grabación?- pregunto mi madre sacando una pequeña grabadora y reproduciendo las palabras de Zelena.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Cora, tu hija es mía y no voy a dejar que este con nadie más.

-Te veo en juicio maldita loca- dijo mi madre empujando poco a poco a Zelena hasta la puerta- con los Mills nadie se mete.

**TARDE PERO SEGURO, AQUI LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ¿LES GUSTO? DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW ¿NO LES GUSTO? PUES TAMBIEN DEJEN REVIEW, AMO LEERLAS. **

**ENTRE MAS ME MOTIVEN MAS ESCRIBO JAJAJAJA *LO SE ESO ES CHANTAJE* **

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMAN UN MOMENTO PARA DEJARME SUS OPINIONES, USTEDES HACEN ESTO POSIBLE.**

**Y PUES YA POR ULTIMO SI HAY MUCHA ACTIVIDAD DE SU PARTE ACTUALIZO ESTA MISMA SEMANA.  
**

**BESOS NENAS. **


	16. CAPITULO 15

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Te veo en juicio maldita loca- dijo mi madre empujando poco a poco a Zelena hasta la puerta- con los Mills nadie se mete._

-Con que el "Bonita" viene de ti- dije cuando Zelena salio de la casa- ¿quieres contarme tu historia?

-¿Estas segura de querer escucharla?- pregunto mi madre con una media sonrisa

-Venga Cora cuéntame, quiero detalles.

-No te pases Regina, sigo siendo tu madre- respondio riendo- pero si lo que quieres es saber detalles sera mejor que vayamos por una copa.

Tomamos una botella de Vino tinto, dos copas y salimos al jardín trasero a platicar.

-No quiero reclamos por traumas despues ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mi madre mientras servia el vino

-Ya nada me puede sorprender- suspire- he vivido mas cosas que cualquier otra mujer de veinte años.

-Bueno pues todo empezó en la universidad…

_*FLASHBACK DE CORA* _

_-¡Zelena! ¿podrias salir de la ducha ya? Detesto compartir habitación contigo- gruñi sentada desde la cama._

_-Un segundo mas cariño, estoy terminando._

_Me recosté sobre la cama de Zelena frustrada por ser la ultima en estar lista para la fiesta de la fraternidad, me cubri la cara con el antebrazo y solte un gran suspiro._

_-El baño es todo tuyo Cora- escuche despues de varios minutos._

_Me levante y vi a Zelena totalmente desnuda, no era la primera vez, normalmente ella se paseaba asi por el cuarto cuando salía del baño, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, se veía hermosa._

_-Que bonita Zel- susurre_

_-¿Crees que soy bonita?- dijo con su sonrisa arrogante_

_-Muy Bonita- conteste_

_Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, solo viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que la otra pensaba._

_-Tengo que bañarme, no te vayas sin mi- dije rompiendo el contacto visual_

_-Yo te esperare Cora._

_Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, Sali y tire la toalla sin darme cuenta que Zelena estaba ahí, yo a diferencia de ella era mas discreta con mi cuerpo._

_-Muy bonita tu también- dijo con voz grave desde su cama_

_Rapidamente busque la toalla pero la voz de Zelena una vez mas me detuvo_

_-No te apures cariño ya he visto todo, mejor vístete y vámonos antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad falle._

_Aun con el sonrojo en mi rostro me apresure a vestirme viendo de vez en cuando a Zelena mirarme de reojo, a pesar de la pena que eso me provocaba una parte de mi se sentía deseada de una nueva forma. _

_-Listo Vamonos bonita- dije despues de maquillarme_

_Durante la fiesta Zelena y yo estuvimos juntas como siempre, bebimos bastante tequila y bailamos sensualmente como era costumbre nuestra, unas horas despues salimos de la fraternidad caminando con dificultad y llegamos a nuestro dormitorio._

_Nos sentamos en mi cama y nos volteamos a ver, no pude evitar mirar sus carnosos labios y como si ella fuera un iman me acerque y la bese, la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la bese con pasión y nada mas que pasión, ella me recostó y se puso encima de mi, recorrio con su lengua cada parte de mi cuello y poco a poco me saco el vestido dejándome expuesta y a su merced._

_-Esto no es justo- dije con voz ronca_

_Logre cambiar los lugares y en esta ocasión fue mi turno de desnudarla y besar cada parte de su suave cuerpo, el alcohol alejaba cualquier pensamiento lógico y olvide por un momento que ella era mi amiga._

_Segui con mi camino de besos hasta llegar a su sexo, la olí y probe durante un gran rato, era algo nuevo para mi era novata en ese mundo pero Zelena lo hizo muy fácil, con solo un par de embestidas por parte de mis dedos ella logro correrse haciéndome sentir por primera vez poderosa._

_-Bonita- susurre muy cerca de su boca_

_-besame- dijo_

_-Pero acabo de estar ahí… abajo_

_-Quiero probarme en tus labios- respondio y me beso_

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-Vaya si que no escatimaste en detalles- dije con cara de horror

-Te lo adverti cariño- respondio mi madre sirviendo la segunda ronda de vino

-¿desde ese momento empezaron su relación?- pregunte dándole un gran trago a mi copa

-No fue una relación como tal, solo dormíamos y nos besábamos cuando se nos antojaba, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo pensaba.

-Ella quería mas y enloqueció- agregue

-Creo que tu me entiendes- dijo riendo

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella madre?

-Muchas cosas cariño, se que tiene cultivos de marihuana y que vende droga en las escuelas- dijo como si fuera obvio

-En que mierda he estado metida- dije suspirando

* * *

El lunes llego despues de un tranquilo fin de semana, llegue a la escuela y me acerque a mis amigos que estaban ya en el estacionamiento.

-Que hay malvada- dijo Killian- ¿todo bien con tu loca?

-Ella ya no es un problema- dije mientras tomaba a Emma entre mis brazos y la besaba.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- dije solo para que ella escuchara

-Ya todos lo saben- me susurro mi pequeña en el odio

Voltee a ver a los Charming y a mis amigos y asintieron con la cabeza.

-No salimos de una cuando ya estamos entrando a otra- dije soltando las lagrimas que empezaban a inundar mis ojos.

James se acerco a mi y me abrazo, ambos lloramos por la impotencia de estar tan lejos de nuestro final feliz.

-El idota de Baelfire tiene que hacerse cargo- dijo Philip con odio- pero aun asi ustedes dos pueden estar juntas.

-Amo a tu hermana Philip y creeme que lo único que quiero es estar con ella.

Entramos a clases, Emma y yo a química y los demás a sus respectivas materias.

-¿Cuándo le diras a Cassidy?- pregunte discretamente mientras trabajábamos

-Hoy, creo que entre mas rápido mejor

-¿Me dejaras por el?- pregunte voltenado a verla

-Contigo siempre ¿recuerdas?- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Te amo Emma Charming

-Y yo la amo a usted profesora Mills

-Mis padres se van el Miercoles, quieren que vayas a comer ¿podras?- pregunte volviendo a mi trabajo

-Adoro a tus padres, ahí estare.

El almuerzo llego y como siempre nos sentamos todos en nuestra mesa. James y Mary juntos al igual que Killian y Tinker, del otro lado estabamos Philip, Aurora, Emma y yo.

-Ese bebe sera tan guapo como su tio James - dijo el gemelo de Emma rompiedo el silencio

-Estas loco encantador, sera tan guapo como su tio Philip- dijo Aurora acariciando el tenso rostro del Charming mayor.

-Sera tan dulce como su madre- por fin hablo Philip- inteligente, noble y hermoso como ella- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Emma tomando la mano de su hermano.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- dijo Baelfire sentándose a lado de mi mujer

-¡Tu maldito cerdo!- grito Philip dándole un puñetazo al descerebrado

-¡que pasa carajo!- grito Bae desde el suelo- ¿Por qué fue eso?

James y Killian se levantaron y sujetaron a Philip para que no golpeara mas a Cassidy, yo tome de la mano a Emma y le susurre

-Tienes que hablar ya con el mi amor.

-Ya basta Philip- dijo Emma ayudando a Baelfire a levantarse- Ven Bae tenemos que hablar.

Mi pequeña salio de la mano del estúpido descerebrado y los demás que estaban en la cafetería empezaron a murmurar.

-¡Vuelvan a sus aburridas vidas!- Grito Killian para todos- ¡Bola de chismosos!

-Vamos a calmarnos- dijo Mary Margaret- Emma va a solucionar esto, tenemos que darle su espacio Philip.

-Mary no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos- respondio el Charming Mayor- Baelfire se aprovecho de la confianza que le teníamos.

-Tranquilo Philip, estuvo bien- dije ganándome una mirada de reproche por parte de Mary- si no hubiera sido Philip seguramente hubiera sido yo quien lo golpeara.

Mary Margaret solto una carcajada y todos la seguimos con la risa, la tensión nos hacia tener estos cambios de humor.

-Tienen razón, yo misma quería pegarle- confeso

-Esto esta muy jodido- dije suspirando

-Estoy seguro que algun dia nos vamos a burlar de todo esto malvada- dijo James tomando mi mano- piensa que sera una buena historia que contar a nuestros hijos.

El timbre sono y las siguientes clases pasaron tan lentas como las primeras, en la hora de la salida Emma llego a donde estábamos todos y nos empezó a contar su platica con Cassidy.

-Le dije lo del embarazo y no se lo tomo bien, dijo que el no estaba preparado para ser padre.

-Lo voy a matar- gruño Philip- no se va a librar tan fácil.

-Aun no termino hermano- dijo Emma- A pesar de eso Baelfire se va hacer cargo, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Me alegro amor- dije conteniendo las lagrimas- eso es lo correcto.

-Regina, eso no nos va a separar, que Baelfire este en mi vida no me va a alejar de tu lado- dijo mi pequeña al notar mi tristeza.

-Lo se- acepte- Nena ¿Cuándo le diras a tu madre?

-Hoy iremos a comer los cuatro, ya sabes Mamá, Philip, James y yo- dijo tomando la mano de su hermano mayor- ahí se lo dire.

-De acuerdo, pues entonces ya nos los entretengo mas- dije y me empece a despedir de todos- hoy me quedare un rato en el gimnasio de la escuela, hablamos en la noche.

Camine de nuevo hacia el campus y me dirigi hacia los vestidores, me cambie la ropa por un pants azul y un top deportivo blanco, era Lunes por la tarde y generalmente el gimnasio estaba medio vacio, me puse mis audífonos e inicie la rutina.

Dos horas despues volvi a los vestidores pero me detuve en la oficina del entrenador Grumpy, me acerque un poco a la puerta y escuche la voz de Bae.

-Entrenador ¿recuerda el intercambio del que me hablo?- dijo

-¿El de Alemania?- pregunto Grumpy con su típica voz grave.

-Asi es señor, quiero decirle que me equivoque y que si acepto el traslado.

-Miserable- dije con los dientes apretados- vas a dejar a Emma sola.

-De acuerdo Cassidy, te vas la siguiente semana, arregla todo lo que tengas que arreglar- dijo el entrenador finalizando la conversación.

Me aparte de la puerta y corri rápido al vestidor, me di un baño rápido y me vesti mientras mandaba un mensaje.

_-Emma necesitamos hablar. Paso a tu casa en la noche. 4:45 p.m._

_-Mi madre ya lo sabe, me apoya totalmente. 4:45 p.m._

_-Me alegro amor, te veo en la noche. 4:46 p.m._

Sali y camine lentamente por el pasillo, pensando en la forma con la que le iba a decir a Emma lo de Bae.

-Lo siento- dijo alguien chocando contra mi

-Idiota, justo a ti te quería ver- dije mirando a Baelfire- piensas decirle a Emma que la vas a abandonar

-Regina ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con miedo

-Te escuche imbécil, piensas irte a Alemania y dejar sola a Emma con tu hijo- dije con desprecio

-No quiero a ese bebe, ser padre nunca ha estado en mis planes, entro en una semana a esa nueva escuela, pero…

-¿pero?

-Pero mañana mismo salgo para Alemania.

-Eres un maldito cobarde Cassidy- dije dándole una fuerte bofetada

-Lo se Regina y se tambien que no tengo derecho de pedirte nada pero por favor cuida a Emma, yo se lo que sientes por ella, se nota a kilómetros, cuidala y cuida al bebe.

-Largate de mi vista antes de que te patee tu horrible cara.

Camine hecha una furia hasta mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa, mis papas se encontraban en la ultima parte del juicio de Zelena y no iban a llegar hasta muy noche, subi a mi habitación y me encerré a llorar.

Me quede dormida un gran rato hasta que mis padres me despertaron.

-Todo salio bien cariño- dijo mi padre sentándose en la cama- Zelena fue declarada culpable por varios delitos y la condenaron a varios años en prisión.

-Ahora todo va a estar bien- dijo mi madre que estaba sentada al otro lado

-No creo- confese- las cosas con Emma nunca serán fáciles.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto papá

-Que Emma se los cuente el mañana que venga a comer, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8:30 hija- contesto mi madre

-Tengo que ir a verla, no me esperen para cenar.

* * *

-Pense que no vedrias nena- dijo Emma despues de abrir la puerta

-Me quede dormida amor, pero aquí estoy ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro mi madre esta en la cocina ¿vamos?- respondio tomando mi mano y guiándome hasta la cocina

-Que bueno verte Regina- dijo la amable mujer- ¿te sirvo un café?

-Si señora- conteste- quiero aprovechar que no están los hombres para decirles algo.

-¿Qué pasa Regi?- pregunto Emma

-Baelfire se ira mañana a Alemania, el te engaño Emma, no va a estar contigo y con el bebe.

-Bueno no me sorprende- dijo mi pequeña- es mas creo que me alegra, asi no voy a tener que lidiar mas con el, ahora solo somos mi bebe y yo.

-No estoy de acuerdo hija- dijo la madre de Emma mirándome- estoy segura que Regina estará en su vidas también ¿o me equivoco Regi?

-No señora- respondi con una amable sonrisa- Emma si me lo permites yo quiero ser parte de tu vida y la del bebe, quiero ser su madre también y educarlo, amarlo como te amo a ti y hacerlos feliz a ambos.

Cuando termine mi pequeño discurso Emma y su madre estaba llorando y sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas también rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Lo haremos juntas si eso es lo que quieres Regina, te amo.

**¿LES GUSTO? BUENO ES OBVIO QUE REGINA ES MEJOR QUE BAELFIRE Y HARA MAS FELIZ A EMMA ¿QUE OPINAN? **

**ADORO LEERLAS ASI QUE YA SABEN A DEJAR MUCHOS REVIEWS JAJAJAJA **

**DUDAS Y/O SUGERENCIAS PUEDEN BUSCARME EN FB COMO EVILGWEEN SQ, APROVECHO PARA DECIR GRACIAS A TODAS LAS DEL GRUPO SWANQUEEN USTEDES SON LAS MEJORES CRITICAS.**

**BESOS NENAS.**


	17. CAPITULO 16

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Lo haremos juntas si eso es lo que quieres Regina, te amo._

-Te amo también mi pequeña, se nos vienen meses interesantes, graduación, embarazo y todo tan pronto.

-Todo estará bien chicas, se merecen ser felices- dijo la madre de Emma

-Hey ¿Cómo están mis mujeres favoritas?- pregunto James entrando a la cocina junto con Philip

-Encantador estas sudado- dije alejándome antes de que me diera un beso

-Salimos a jugar soccer ¿Qué esperabas malvada?- contesto Philip

-Hijos vamos a cenar ¿te quedas Regina?- pregunto la señora Charming

-Claro, muchas gracias.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a cenar en familia.

-¿Cómo estuvo lo de Zelena?- pregunto James

-El proceso fue muy rápido, las pruebas y las declaraciones ayudaron mucho- conteste- tengo que aceptar que cuando me toco declarar moría de miedo, pero mi padre y Emma estuvieron a mi lado.

-Contigo Siempre- susurro Emma

-No empiecen de cursis- comento James- Empalagan con tanta dulzura.

Todos soltamos una carcajada, pues él era el último que podía decir eso.

-Como sea- dije recuperando la postura- Zelena ya es cosa del pasado, no nos va a molestar más.

-Aún queda el tema de Baelfire- dijo Philip

-Hermano Bae no estará presente en mi vida ni en la del bebe, él se va mañana a Alemania.

-¡QUE!- gritaron los dos Charming.

-Está bien, tranquilos- dijo Emma- es lo mejor, no me afecta.

-¡Emma ser madre soltera es muy difícil!- dijo Philip aún muy alterado

-No va a ser madre soltera- dije tomando la mano de mi pequeña por encima de la mesa- Yo voy a estar con ella y con él bebe.

-Regina ¿estas segura? Esto no es un juego- pregunto el gemelo de Emma

-¿Te parece que estoy jugando? Emma y él bebe no son un juego para mí, los amo a ambos.

-Lo sé- acepto James- Malvada me alegra que estés en la familia, bienvenida.

* * *

-Regina la lasaña aun no está lista y Emma no tarda en llegar- dijo mi padre mientras preparaba su famosa tarta de manzana.

-Papi aún falta una hora para que llegue, tenemos tiempo- respondí riendo

-La mesa esta lista ¿les ayudo en algo?- pregunto mi madre

-¿Te puedo encargar la lasaña? Tengo que arreglarme aun- conteste- Por cierto Emma y yo les tenemos que dar una noticia importante- dije y Salí rápido hacia mi cuarto.

Una hora después me encontraba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa de seda beige, tacones altos y muy poco maquillaje.

-Regina el timbre suena- grito mi padre desde las escaleras

-Ya voy.

Cuando baje mire a Emma vestida con un vestido floreado, se veía tan hermosa y tierna.

-La cena está servida ¿pasamos?- le dije después de un corto beso

-Te sigo amor.

No sentamos los cuatro en la mesa y durante la cena mis padres empezaron a platicar con Emma sobre el tema de Zelena, le contaron los últimos detalles del juicio y el veredicto final.

-Cambiemos de tema, dejemos el pasado atrás y veamos hacia el futuro- comente dándole un trago a mi copa.

-Dijiste que Emma y tu tenían algo que decirnos- comento mi madre

Tome la mano de Emma y ambas suspiramos profundamente.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó mi pequeña

-Y yo me hare cargo del bebe, porque aunque no lleve mi sangre, lleva la sangre de la mujer que amo- agregue

El silencio en la mesa se hizo insoportable, mis padres no decían nada, Emma no hablaba y yo no me atrevía a comentar algo.

-¿Estas segura hija?- por fin dijo mi padre

-Lo estoy, amo a Emma y amo a ese bebe.

-¿Qué pasa con la Universidad? Aun no se gradúan ni siquiera de la preparatoria- dijo mi madre con su fría mirada

-Si todo sale bien daré a luz antes de entrar a la universidad- susurro mi pequeña rubia.

-¿Piensan vivir juntas? ¿Trabajar? No es tan fácil niñas, esto no es un juego- volvió a hablar mi madre.

-¿¡Por qué todos creen que estoy jugando!?- conteste con notable fastidio- mira madre sé que no es el plan que ustedes soñaban para mí, pero créeme que esto es lo que quiero, lo que necesito y respondiendo a una de tus preguntas, si, si pienso trabajar de hecho quiero entrar en Industrias Mills.

-¿y tú Emma? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto mi padre con su tranquilidad de siempre

-Trabajar igual, quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y para Regina.

-Eres una niña- agrego mi madre- tienes dieciocho años apenas.

-Soy muy capaz, mis notas son superiores a las de cualquier persona y mis habilidades matemáticas son mejores que las de muchos profesionistas- se defendió mi rubia

-Sin duda esto no lo esperábamos- hablo mi padre- pero si lo vemos de una forma positiva creo que es una bendición.

-Henry tal vez deberías decirles ya- dijo Cora

-Tu madre y yo nos quedaremos en Storybrook definitivamente, no más viajes después de este último.

-¿es en serio? Eso es genial papi- conteste animada

-Eso no es todo, además pensábamos pedirte que te quedaras como directora general de Industrias Mills, confiamos en tu capacidad de liderazgo hija, la empresa siempre ha sido tuya ya es tiempo de que te encargues de ella.

-Gracias a ambos, no pienso decepcionarlos- dije a punto de romper en llanto.

-Creo que con lo que Emma acaba de contarnos sobre su capacidad matemática también sería buena idea que entrara en el negocio familiar- dijo mi madre suavizando su rostro un poco.

-Me encantaría Cora, sería un honor para mí.

-Bueno pues se viene un buen momento, el nacimiento de mi nieto y mi hija al mando de Industrias Mills- dijo mi padre levantando su copa

Emma dejo escapar varias lágrimas al escuchar a mi padre y no pude evitar preocuparme.

¿Todo bien nena?- pregunte

-Si amor, lloro de alegría, Henry acaba de llamarle nieto a mi bebe.

-Es mi nieto Emma y empezare a quererlo como tal- dijo mi padre

-Gracias Henry.

* * *

Pasó un mes desde la cena con mi familia, seguíamos en la escuela y poco a poco se acercaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

-Malvada dos semanas más y cumples 21 años- dijo Killian en la salida del colegio

-Si también unas semanas más y es Navidad- agrego dulcemente Tinker

-Ya ni me recuerden, la vida se me está pasando muy rápido- conteste llevándome la mano a la cara.

-Que exagerada eres- dijo Emma- joven o vieja siempre te amare.

-Antes de que empiecen de cursis- dijo Aurora- ¿Qué haremos para tu cumple Regi?

-No lo sé, podemos irnos a la casa en la playa de mis padres o podemos hacer una fiesta, lo que quieran, yo solo quiero pasarlo con ustedes.

-La playa suena bien cuñada- dijo Philip- tu cumple es durante las vacaciones de invierno, podemos pasar una semana ahí y regresar para las fiestas ¿no crees?

-Me gusta la idea, ya quedamos- conteste- ahora si no les importa tengo que ir al ultrasonido de mi mujer.

Me despedí de todos y tome la mano de Emma, subimos a mi auto y arrancamos hacia la clínica, durante el camino mi pequeña me contaba sobre su día y los planes que tenía para el viaje.

-Emma tal vez sería buena idea que mis padres y tu madre vayan al viaje- dije mirando hacia el frente- por lo menos un par de días.

-¿no crees que sería incomodo?

-Bueno estaría bien que se empezaran a llevar más ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, le diré a mama hoy cuando llegue.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y fuimos de la mano hasta la recepción.

-Buenas tardes tenemos una cita para un ultrasonido- le dije a la recepcionista

-Claro la familia Mills-Charming ¿cierto?- contesto la guapa mujer

-Sí, somos nosotras.

-Adelante, el doctor las espera en la última puerta del pasillo.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta donde nos indicaron, abrí la puerta y vi al hombre que me ensañaría a mi bebe.

-Señoritas pasen, Emma por favor quítate la ropa y ponte una de las batas que están en el baño.

Mi pequeña obedeció y unos minutos después salió con la delicada bata.

-Te hare un ultrasonido interno, porque aún no podemos hacer el externo, esto será un poco incómodo pero no dolerá- comento el doctor- ahora separa tus piernas y relájate.

-¿Todo bien doc?- pregunte mirando hacia el monitor

-Aquí tenemos el corazón y al pequeño bebe- contesto enseñándonos lo que al parecer era nuestro hijo

-La verdad yo no veo nada- dijo Emma con un puchero

-Su bebe tiene apenas 2 meses y medio, es normal que aún no se distinga bien- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- les hare una foto y después las espero en mi oficina.

Me acerque al vientre de mi pequeña que aún estaba acostada y susurre algunas palabras.

-Estoy segura que serás niño.

-¿Y si fuera niña?- pregunto Emma con una sonrisa

-Nena no importa si es niño o niña, es lo de menos- conteste besando sus labios- lo importante es que este sano.

Nos besamos un rato más, aumentando la intensidad y el rumbo del momento.

-Si no salimos de este cuarto ahorita juro que te cojo Emma.

-Tu casa esta solo ¿no?- me pregunto con una mirada muy atrevida- Vamos después de esto.

-Como ordene mi princesa.

Después de que Emma se vistiera y el doctor nos diera indicaciones nos fuimos directo a mi casa, los cambios hormonales de mi pequeña la ponían muy caliente y eso me encantaba.

Llegamos y en cuanto abrimos la puerta nos fundimos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, no alcanzamos a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y terminamos tumbadas en el sillón de la sala.

-Te amo nena- gruñí en su oreja

Seguimos con los besos y las caricias, nos quitamos la ropa con la ayuda de la otra y minutos después nos encontrábamos desnudas en la sala de mi casa.

-¿Cómo empezar?- dije poniéndome a horcajadas sobre sus muslos- ¿Te chupare o te cogeré?

-Lo que sea- contesto Emma con los ojos cerrados- pero ya por favor.

-Bien, te probare primero.

Me agache a la altura de su húmedo sexo y empecé a pasar mi lengua por toda su parte sensible, mi pequeña jadeaba y subía sus caderas para profundizar.

-Tranquila Emma, esto va a ser muy lento.

Seguí con mi suave masaje sobre su clítoris, poco a poco subí mi mano hasta uno de sus pechos y lo masajee rítmicamente, me tome mi tiempo probando cada parte de mi mujer, cuando Emma estaba a punto de correrse me quite de mi cálido lugar y subí hasta su boca.

-¿quieres probarte?- pregunte

Emma no contesto y solo me beso, aproveche la corta distancia y hundí un par de dedos en su sexo, los metí y saque repetidas veces hasta que mi pequeña se corrió con un sonoro grito.

Me acomode detrás de ella en el sillón, la sujete por la cintura y aspire el aroma de su cuello, la respiración de Emma se recuperó y volteo a verme.

-Te debo un orgasmo- dijo con notable sueño.

-Jajaja, debes dejar de leer 50 sombras de Grey nena, duerme un rato mejor.

Se volvió a acomodar pegando su espalda a mi cuerpo y se quedó profundamente dormida. Me levante y me vestí, recogí su ropa y la puse a un lado, subí a mi cuarto y le baje un cobertor, la tape y me senté en el sofá que estaba en frente para poder verla bien.

Pasaron 2 horas para que mi princesa se despertara, dos horas en las que pude admirar a la mujer con la que pensaba pasar el resto de mi vida.

-¿Ronque?- pregunto tiernamente

-Como un oso nena- conteste riendo- vístete y vamos a comer algo.

-Que mentirosa eres Regina.

-Es broma pequeña, duermes como un ángel, como sea ¿de qué tienen antojo mi princesa y mi bebe?

-¡Una hamburguesa! Queremos una hamburguesa amor.

Salimos directo a un puesto de hamburguesas cerca de la casa Charming, mi pequeña pidió dos dobles con queso y yo solo una.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?- pregunto Emma con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Eh? No, no, es solo que me quede pensando en algo.

-Regina estas muy rara desde el auto, dime que sucede.

_*MIERDA, ESPERO QUE NO SOSPECHE NADA*_ pensé.

-No pasa nada Emma, termina de comer para que te pase a dejar a tu casa.

Sabía que eso había sonado muy grosero pero no me podía arriesgar a que descubriera lo que tenía en mente.

-Si te quieres deshacer de mi mejor dímelo, no necesitas fingir.

-No es así Emma, pero tengo algo que hacer- conteste mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar toda la verdad.

-Vámonos ya, el hambre se me fue.

Pague la cuenta y tomamos camino para la casa de mi pequeña, el camino fue muy rápido pero incómodo.

-Hemos llegado, te acompaño a la puerta- dije

-No te preocupes no me voy a perder, te veo mañana en el colegio… si quieres claro.

Salió del auto enojada y camino hasta su casa si voltear atrás.

-Todo saldrá bien- susurre solo para mí- la sorpresa te gustara Emma.

**¿QUE SERA ESA SORPRESA? DEJEN SUS IDEAS EN UN REVIEW. ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO? DÍGANMELO YA SABEN QUE ADORO LEERLAS.**

**+10 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODAS MIS NENAS QUE ME ESCRIBEN AQUI Y EN EL GRUPO DE FB, GRACIAS A USTEDES ESTE FIC ES POSIBLE.**

**¿ALGUNA DUDA O SUGERENCIA? BÚSQUENME EN FB COMO EvilGween SQ Y COMÉNTENMELA. **


	18. CAPITULO 17

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-Todo saldrá bien- susurre solo para mí- la sorpresa te gustara Emma._

Llegue al colegio al día siguiente y vi a mis amigos en el estacionamiento.

-Que hay- dije al llegar con ellos- ¿Dónde está Emma?

-Desde ayer está muy enojada, hoy no quiso esperarse y se metió directo a la escuela- me contesto James.

-¿Todo va bien Regina?- pregunto Mary Margaret

-Si todo bien, pero Mary, Tinker y Auro las necesito ¿podemos comer juntas hoy?

-Claro- respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Secretos entre nosotros?- dijo Killian- Eso nunca nos había pasado.

-Tranquilo amigo, pronto ya no será un secreto.

El timbre sonó y nos fuimos a clases, las primeras dos horas las compartía con mis amigas y aproveche para contarles mi plan.

-Es hermoso malvada-comento Mary- Cuentas con nosotras.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que Emma sospeche algo, tengo que ser muy discreta.

-¿Tienes química con ella en la siguiente clase?- pregunto Aurora

-Sí y tendré que ignorar a mi pequeña, no creo que pueda mentirle por mucho tiempo.

-Pues mucha suerte amiga, la clase ya término- dijo Tinker

Salí del salón y me dirigí al laboratorio de química, las manos me sudaban por los nervios de ser descubierta.

-Hola nena- dije cuando llegue a nuestra mesa de trabajo- ¿Cómo está mi bebe?

-Él está bien- contesto fría- Y yo también por si te interesa.

-Emma claro que me interesa, ustedes dos son mi vida y lo último que quiero es estar mal contigo.

-Te creo Regi, entonces ¿comemos juntas hoy?

-Hoy no puedo, tengo un compromiso- dije nerviosa- Pero paso por ti y cenamos.

-Claro un compromiso, no te preocupes no quiero arruinar tus planes, has tus cosas.

No respondí el reproche de Emma y me gire para poner atención al Sr. Gold.

La clase termino y caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería, quise tomarle la mano pero ella la quito rápidamente. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos con los demás y empezamos a desayunar.

-¿Ya tomaste el ácido fólico?- pregunto Philip a su hermana

-No aun no lo toma- conteste sacando dos pastillas y dándoselas a Emma

-Gracias Regina- dijo tomando las pastillas sin tocar mi mano

-Wow ¿problemas en el paraíso?- pregunto James

-Cariño no te metas- respondió Mary Margaret- Por cierto Regina le hable a mi Amiga Elsa de ti y ella ira con nosotras hoy a comer.

-¿Elsa de Arendelle?- hablo Killian- Esa mujer es guapísima.

-¿Ese era tu compromiso?- pregunto Emma- Pues diviértete con la tal Elsa.

Se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cafetería, Killian, Philip y James voltearon a verme con cara de querer explicaciones.

-Seguro son las hormonas- dijo Tinker salvándome de un mal momento.

-Las veo en la salida chicas- dije y Salí igual que Emma.

Mis siguientes clases pasaron y el momento de encontrarnos con Elsa de Arendelle se acercaba. Salí para el estacionamiento y con una mirada le indique a mis amigas que era hora de irnos.

-Nos vemos mañana- dije sin mirar a Emma

Subimos todas a mi Beetle y solté un gran suspiro.

-No soporto estar así con Emma- dije

-Emma cree que te estas aburriendo de ella- dijo Aurora- bueno eso fue lo que me comento hace rato.

-Quizás sufra esta semana pero en unos días se dará cuenta que todo tenía un porque, tú no te preocupes Regina- Agrego Mary Margaret

-Eso espero, créanme que eso espero.

Seguimos el camino con nuestra típica rutina de música y canto a todo pulmón, reímos, gritamos y disfrutamos de nuestro momento juntas.

-Hemos llegado perritas- Dije estacionándome en el restaurante

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la recepcionista.

-¿Tienen reservación o las esperan?- pregunto la mujer

-Nos esperan, la mesa está a nombre de Elsa de Arendelle- conteste

-Claro, la señorita está en la mesa del fondo, las acompaño.

-¡Mary Margaret!- grito la hermosa mujer dándole un abrazo a mi pequeña amiga- Confieso que me emocione al recibir tu llamada, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi.

-Elsa tan guapa como siempre, te presento a Tinker, Aurora y a Regina, ella es la que necesita de tu ayuda- dijo haciendo énfasis en mí.

-Regina, que bonito nombre- comento Elsa dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias Elsa ¿nos sentamos?

-Sí, sí, es más ordenemos de una vez y enfoquémonos en tu problemita Regi.

La tarde paso demasiado agradable, Elsa me había caído súper bien y parecía que entendía cada rara idea que yo le decía.

-Ok ya para finalizar- dijo Elsa- Ustedes se van a Cancún el Lunes, es decir en tres días, yo te veré allá el Viernes para darte tu pedido y el Sábado lo harás ¿estoy bien?

-Así es, el Viernes tiene que estar listo porque mis padres y la madre de Emma llegaran el Sábado que es el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Perfecto guapa, tú no te preocupes yo estaré puntual el Vienes 28 de Noviembre.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos del restaurante, hacía mucho frio y la noche empezaba a caer.

-Gracias por acompañarme- le dije a mis amigas cuando arrancamos hacia sus casas.

-Para eso estamos malvada- contesto Tinker

Pase a dejar a cada una de mis chicas y después agarre camino para la casa Charming. Cuando llegue y toque el timbre la madre de Emma me abrió y me dijo que ella estaba en su cuarto acostada.

-¿Le importa si subo?- pregunte

-Para nada Regi, pasa.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Emma quien estaba acostada de lado, sin hacer ruido me uní a ella y la abrace por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con la guapísima Elsa- dijo con ironía sin voltear a verme

-Si estuve con ella- acepte- Pero te juro que moría de ganas por estar contigo.

-Regina yo sé que el embarazo no me vuelve más atractiva, ni más divertida y créeme que si te empiezo a aburrir puedes irte, yo no te voy a reclamar nada- dijo soltando algunas lagrimas

-No digas tonterías Emma- conteste girando a mi rubia para quedar de frente- Eres el amor de mi vida y te equivocas porque el embarazo te hace tan sensual- agregue dándole pequeños besos en la boca- aun eres divertida y más cuando las hormonas te ponen caliente.

-¿Aun me deseas?- pregunto Emma con temor

Tome su mano y la guie hasta mi entrepierna que empezaba a humedecerse.

-¿Sientes esto? Solo tú lo provocas nena, solo tu logras excitarme con solo mirarme.

Emma no contesto nada, solo arrastro sus dedos hasta mi clítoris y lo empezó a sobar, pegue mí frente a la de ella y me deje llevar por el momento.

-No te detengas nena- gruñí y empecé a besar a mi rubia

Las manos de Emma cada vez eran más expertas, este momento no se comparaba con la primera vez que me toco en el auto cuando Philip casi nos descubre, ahora ella sabía que partes tocar para hacerme disfrutar, sabia en que momento aumentar el ritmo y cuando disminuirlo, sus dedos conocían perfectamente mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo respondía con cada roce de sus manos.

-Córrete para mi Regina- me dijo en el oído

Atrape su boca y ahogue mis gritos en ella, no podía hacer mucho ruido pues su madre estaba abajo.

Después del orgasmo silencioso que mi pequeña me había regalado me quede tumbada aun a su lado.

-¿De que trato tu reunión con la tal Elsa?

-No te puedo decir- confesé- ¿Ya tienes tus maletas listas para el viaje?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-No aun no, las hare el pasado mañana- contesto Emma de mala gana

-Bueno nena me tengo que ir, te veo mañana en el colegio, por fin el último día antes de salir de vacaciones.

-Regina no olvides que te amo y que pase lo que pase siempre te amaré.

-Yo también nena, contigo siempre.

* * *

El Viernes llego y las clases pasaron más rápido de lo normal, el ambiente de la escuela era diferente, todos estaban emocionados por estar de vacaciones y la hora de la salida fue lo mejor.

-¡Vamos al BOSQUE ENCANTADO!- grito Mary Margaret- Elsa tiene reservación en zona VIP.

-Si vamos- dijo Killian- es inicio de vacaciones y hay que festejar.

-Yo no voy, no sé si sepan pero estoy embarazada- comento Emma.

-Venga hermanita, aun no se te nota mucho, disfruta estos momentos mientras puedas- le dijo James.

-Vamos amor, si te aburres o te sientes mal yo me regreso contigo ¿vale?- agregue

-De acuerdo, vamos.

-No se diga más ¡hoy nos vamos al BOSQUE ENCANTADO!- grito Philip -A las 9:00 p.m. en mi casa, nos vamos en 2 autos ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo manejo- me ofrecí- supongo Philip que tu serás el otro conductor.

-Así es mi querida cuñada- contesto el Charming mayor.

-Bueno pues nosotras los vemos al rato, Emma y yo vamos a ir a comer primero.

Nos despedimos de nuestro grupo de amigos y caminamos hasta mi auto, nos subimos y arrancamos hacia el Centro Comercial.

-¿Comemos en el Fast Food?- le pregunte a mi novia cuando llegamos.

-Está bien amor ¿piensas comprar algo?

-Así es nena, después de comer quiero que me acompañes por algunas cosas.

Comimos un par de SUBWAYS y después caminamos por las tiendas hasta llegar a donde quería.

-¿Carter´s?- pregunto Emma

-Quiero que compremos juntas las primeras cosas de nuestro bebe- dije nerviosa

-Te amo Regina, esto es muy hermoso- contesto Emma dándome un tierno beso

Entramos a la tienda y vimos muchos modelos de ropita, escogimos varios y después fuimos al área de sillas para auto.

-¿Necesitaremos una?- pregunte

-No lo sé, supongo que si- contesto Emma igual de confundida que yo

Nos decidimos por el modelo más nuevo y seguro en color rojo, caminamos a la caja con nuestras compras y la encargada empezó a cobrar.

-¿Son amigas?- pregunto la mujer

-No, somos pareja y estamos esperando nuestro primer bebe- conteste tomando a Emma por la cintura

-Que jóvenes son, serán unas madres muy guapas- dijo con una amable sonrisa- Serian $5,450 pesos.

-Eso es demasiado- susurro Emma.

-Nada es demasiado si se trata de mi mujer y mi hijo.

Salimos de la tienda con las manos llenas de bolsas y la caja de la silla, llegamos al auto y agarramos camino para mi casa. Cuando llegamos metimos todo a mi cuarto y nos acostamos a ver una película.

-Hoy conoceré a la guapa Elsa- dijo Emma que estaba acostada en mi pecho

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunte con una media sonrisa

-¿Celosa? De una mujer, joven, guapa y no embarazada… no para nada.

-Estas celosa Emma, acéptalo.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Venga pequeña solo acéptalo.

-Está bien, no tienes idea de lo celosa que estoy, el solo hecho de imaginarme a la tal Elsa de Arendelle me enoja- dijo Emma rápidamente.

-Lo sabía estas celosa- dije entre risas ganándome un golpe por parte de mi rubia.

La película termino después de un rato, me metí a bañar y me vestí con un entallado vestido negro de cuero.

-Te ves tan hermosa- dijo Emma.

-Gracias nena, ahora vámonos a tu casa si es que quieres estar lista.

La hora de encuentro había llegado, todos se encontraban guapos y en la casa Charming.

-Vámonos ya, Elsa nos está esperando- dijo Mary Margaret

Tomamos camino hacia el BOSQUE ENCANTADO y llegamos después de treinta minutos de viaje, bajamos de los autos y caminamos hacia Elsa que se veía más guapa de lo normal, vestía un corto vestido color turquesa y unos tacones altos plateados.

-Chicas es bueno verlas otra vez, en especial a ti Regi- dijo con un guiño

Emma apretó mi mano al notar el gesto de mi nueva amiga.

-Soy Emma Charming, NOVIA de Regi- agrego de manera posesiva

Yo solo me limite a sonreír por el pequeño ataque de celos de mi pequeña.

-Mucho gusto Emma- dijo Elsa- ¿ustedes son..?

-Ellos son Philip y James Charming, hermanos de Emma, Philip es novio de Aurora y James es el amor de mi vida, este otro es Killian hermano de Aurora y novio de Tinker- dijo como presentación Mary M.

-Pues mucho gusto chicos, yo soy Elsa de Arendelle y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Entramos al antro tan rápido como siempre, una vez dentro nos dirigimos a la zona VIP y ahí nos encontramos con Ariel quien según Elsa era la mejor mesera del lugar.

-¿Qué les traigo?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Dos botellas de Möet y un vaso con agua mineral, por favor- Pidió Philip

-Enseguida, por cierto es bueno verte Elsa- contesto la mesera

La noche fue muy buena, bailamos, bebimos y a pesar de los celos de Emma nos divertimos con Elsa. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran pasadas las tres de la mañana.

-Es hora de irnos- grite a todos en la mesa

-Estas muy ebria, no pienso dejarte conducir- dijo Elsa riendo

-Bueno pues puedes conducir mi auto, tenemos que dejar a Emma en su casa, también a Killian y a su hermana- dije arrastrando las palabras

-¿Y Elsa como se regresa?- Pregunto Emma

-Cierto nena, pero no le veo mucho problema Elsa se queda esta noche en mi casa y no se diga más.

Salimos del lugar como pudimos, nos subimos a los autos y arrancamos, primero pasamos a dejar a Aurora y a Killian.

-Los veo el Lunes en el aeropuerto- dije como despedida

Seguimos con nuestro camino y llegamos a la casa de Emma, mi nueva amiga Elsa se estaciono y me espero mientras acompañaba a mi novia hasta la puerta.

-No me gusta la idea de que Elsa se quede contigo- dijo Emma cruzando los brazos

-Estoy ebria nena mis ideas no son las mejores ahorita- respondí- pero tú no te preocupes que hay muchos cuartos donde se puede quedar.

-Confío en ti Regina- dijo dándome un beso- te veo el Lunes.

Me subí de nuevo al Beetle y le indique a Elsa como llegar a mi casa, minutos después nos encontrábamos solas en mi casa.

-¿Quieres tomar algo más?- pregunte cortésmente

-No Regi- dijo acercándose a mí- Solo dime donde dormiré.

-Puedes dormir donde quieras, tengo varios cuartos solos o puedes quedarte en el mío- conteste muy cerca de su boca.

-Esto está mal- contesto y me beso rápidamente- Tú tienes mujer y yo también tengo pareja.

-¿Entonces porque me besaste?- pregunte confundida

-Porque eres hermosa y no quería privarme del privilegio de probar tus labios, pero tranquila las mujeres no son lo mío.

Nos reímos por la extraña situación y caminamos juntas hasta la parte de arriba donde cada quien entro a cuartos diferentes.

**¿Les gusta Elsa? HAY QUE ACEPTAR QUE ALGO DE CELOS DE PARTE DE EMMA ERAN NECESARIOS, NUESTRA REGI YA PASO POR ESO. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDREMOS POR FIN EL VIAJE, LA SORPRESA Y PORQUE NO ALGO MAS DE CELOS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE PUSIERON SUS TEORIAS EN LOS REVIEWS (ALGUNAS LE ATINARON) NO DIRE QUIEN *MUAJAJAJA***

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS NENAS QUE SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR AQUI Y EN EL GRUPO DE FB, AMO LEERLAS.**

**POR ULTIMO TRES COSAS MAS  
1.- YA SABEN +10 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO.  
2.- ¿QUIEREN QUE ALARGUE EL FIC O LO CORTO DONDE DEBE SER?  
3.- ¿LES GUSTARIA UNA SECUELA? **

**SUS OPINIONES SON VALIOSAS PARA MI.**


	19. CAPITULO 18

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_Nos reímos por la extraña situación y caminamos juntas hasta la parte de arriba donde cada quien entro a cuartos diferentes. _

Al día siguiente el timbre sonó muy temprano y a pesar de la horrible resaca me levante a abrir la puerta.

-¿Emma?- dije con voz rasposa

-Buenos días Regina traje algo para desayunar, tranquila traje suficiente para Elsa también- respondió mi pequeña entrando a la casa.

-Emma esto tiene algo que ver con… ¿Celos?

-¿Celos, De una mujer jodidamente guapa que durmió con mi novia ebria la noche anterior? No entiendo porque puedes pensar eso amor- contesto Emma de forma sarcástica

Me acerque a ella, la abrace por la cintura y la bese con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Te amo Emma Charming, eres el amor de mi vida y me encanta que sientas celos por mí.

Nos seguimos besando por un rato más, mis manos viajaron por toda su espalda, tocando cada parte de ese maravilloso lugar.

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo Elsa desde la puerta de la cocina- Pero muero de sed y necesitaba un vaso de agua.

-Está bien, será mejor que empecemos a desayunar- Comento Emma

Nos sentamos las tres en la barra, mi pequeña saco fruta picada, yogurt y granola, nos puso una buena porción a cada una y luego sirvió una enorme jarra con jugo de naranja.

-Gracias por esto Emma- dijo Elsa- Esta muy fresco todo.

-De nada, por cierto ¿Qué hicieron ayer al llegar?- Pregunto inocentemente Emma

Elsa y yo guardamos silencio, nos miramos un par de veces nerviosas hasta que mi nueva amiga decidió hablar.

-No hicimos nada, solamente Regina me enseño el cuarto de visitas y listo así termino la noche- dijo con su amable y bella sonrisa

El desayuno siguió con un recuento de la noche anterior, recordamos los ridículos bailes de los chicos y reímos por las pláticas poco profundas que tuvimos en aquel lugar.

-Me la pase muy bien a noche y en serio he disfrutado bastante el desayuno, pero ya me tengo que ir- Comento Elsa.

-Deja tomo las llaves del carro y te dejo en tu casa ¿me acompañas verdad Emma?

-Si Regi- contesto mi rubia.

* * *

El fin de semana paso y el día de nuestro viaje había llegado, era medio día y ya nos encontrábamos todos en el aeropuerto esperando a que nos llamaran para nuestro vuelo.

-¿Me prestas tu celular para tomarnos fotos?- Me dijo Emma

-Claro nena

Emma tomo mi IPhone y empezó a tomar algunas fotos de nosotras haciendo gestos, algunas eran divertidas y otras un tanto cursis, seguimos tomando fotos hasta que un mensaje entro.

_-Ten un bonito viaje Regi, te veo el Viernes. Pd. Lo que paso entre nosotras quedara como un secreto. Atte. Elsa de Arendelle_

-¿Qué significa esto Regina? ¿Vas a ver a Elsa el Viernes? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- pregunto Emma después de leer el mensaje.

-Tranquila nena, todo tiene explicación- dije intentando buscar una- Primero si, si voy a ver a Elsa el viernes en Cancún, segundo lo que paso entre nosotras es algo difícil de explicar, ella… bueno ella me beso, no fue nada sexual lo prometo, fue más un beso corto, supongo que el alcohol no es excusa pero créeme que no significo nada para mí.

-¿En serio Regina, con Elsa?- dijo Emma enojada

-Nena no vale la pena que te enojes, te prometo que ese beso fue menos que nada- dije tomándole la cara con mis manos- No quiero estar mal contigo, este viaje es nuestro vamos a disfrutarlo ¿sí?

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo hacia Cancún, México favor de abordar.**_

_**-**_Es nuestro vuelo ¿nos vamos?- Dije levantándome y tomando a Emma de la mano.

El viaje en avión duro varias horas y aproveche cada minuto para convencer a Emma de que el beso con Elsa no había sido importante para mí.

-Ok Regina ya basta- Dijo Emma después de un rato

-¿Me perdonas?

-Si pero solo contéstame algo ¿Te gusto besarla?

Mire a Emma a los ojos y tome su rostro con delicadeza, junte mis labios a los suyos y la bese con todo el amor que podía sentir, con cada segundo que pasaba intente demostrarle que los únicos labios que me gustaban eran los de ella, baje mi mano hasta su vientre y separe nuestras bocas pero sin despegar nuestras frentes.

-Tus eres la única persona que me gusta besar, te amo… los amo.

Llegamos a Cancún y nos dirigimos a la casa Mills.

-Wow, esto es enorme- Dijo Killian al entrar- Tantos años de conocerte y nunca me trajiste a este lugar.

Reí por el comentario y empecé a darles el recorrido por toda la casa, les mostré sus habitaciones y quedamos para comer una hora más tarde.

-Bienvenida a su cuarto señorita Emma- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Tienes un jacuzzi aquí adentro?- Contesto mi pequeña corriendo hasta el jacuzzi que estaba muy cerca de mi cama.

-Tenemos Emma, lo mío es tuyo y de nuestro hijo.

-Gracias Regina- Dijo con dulzura- Sabes, nos queda una hora libre ¿Qué podemos hacer?- agrego cambiando la dulzura por seducción.

-Voy a preparar el jacuzzi nena.

Abrí la llave del agua y arroje algunas sales de baño dentro de la tina, deje caer un poco de aceite de lavanda y espere a que se llenara.

-Déjame desvestirte Emma- Dije con voz ronca.

Me acerque a mi mujer y levante lentamente su camiseta, después me hinque frente a ella y deslice su pantalón con delicadeza, me detuve un momento en su vientre y lo bese, mire desde abajo a Emma y me di cuenta que estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa nena?- Pregunté

-No pasa nada, estas estúpidas hormonas me ponen sentimental- Contesto con una risita tímida

Me levante y bese sus lágrimas.

-La tina esta lista cariño.

Ayude a Emma a entrar y me uní a ella sentándome y pegando su espalda a mi pecho; tomé la esponja y deje caer algo de aceite, después la resbale por el hombro de mi pequeña rubia hasta llegar a sus pechos donde me detuve por un rato, Emma respiro profundamente y yo sonreí al ver lo que podía provocar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Emma no contesto y solo soltó un gruñido; yo seguí con mi juego resbalando mis manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, sin preguntar empecé a tocar su clítoris y a besar su cuello, el baño se convirtió en una guerra de gemidos, Emma como buena chica dejo que mis dedos viajaran hasta su centro donde los metí y saque repetidas veces hasta escuchar el largo orgasmo de mi mujer.

-Me encanta que seas tan sensible- Dije entre besos

Nos quedamos un momento más dentro del jacuzzi hasta que el sonido de unos pasos en el pasillo nos alertaron

-¿Pusiste seguro verdad?- Pregunto Emma.

No fue necesario que contestara pues en ese momento Mary Margaret abrió la puerta y nos miró apenada.

-Lo siento tanto- Dijo Mary con notable sonrojo- Pero todos ya estamos esperando.

-Bajamos en un momento- Conteste después de soltar una carcajada cuando Mary cerró.

-Primero tu madre y ahora mi cuñada- Dijo Emma uniéndose a mi risa.

Nos levantamos de la tina y nos dimos una ducha rápida, media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos con ropas frescas en la sala de la casa.

-Traumaron a la pobre de Mary Margaret- Dijo Tinker con una sonrisa

-Debí tocar primero, lo siento- Contesto la morena.

-No hay problema, hay que olvidarlo- Dije- Mejor ya vamos a comer ¿vale?

Salimos hacia un restaurante de mariscos y pasamos parte de la tarde ahí.

-¿Cuál es el plan para la semana?- Preguntó Philip

-Podemos hacer una fogata en la playa hoy ¿no?- Dijo James

-Sí y mañana pasamos todo el día en la alberca y salir en el Yate de la familia y los siguientes días podemos ir de compras y a bailar ¿les parece?- Comenté

.

.  
Cuando terminamos de comer regresamos a la casa y nos metimos un rato a la alberca, jugamos y nadamos hasta que la noche cayó.

-Chicas nosotros vamos a preparar la fogata, les hablamos cuando esté lista- Dijo Philip saliendo de la alberca seguido de James y Killian.

-¿Esto será para siempre?- Pregunto Aurora desde un camastro

-¿A qué te refieres Auro?- Dije

-Hablo de nuestra amistad ¿durará toda la vida?

Mary Margaret que estaba en el camastro de a lado tomo la mano de Aurora y nos llamó para unirnos a ella, salimos de la alberca y nos pusimos a su lado.

-Somos más que amigos, somos familia- Dijo la pequeña morena.

-Literal somos familia- Comento Tinker haciéndonos reír a todas.

Mientras los hombres preparaban todo nosotras abrimos varias cervezas y prendimos un par de cigarros; hablamos y recordamos momentos divertidos de nuestro tiempo como amigos.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Regina conoció a Emma ¿Recuerdan cómo termino la pobre malvada?- Dijo Mary

-¿Pobre Regina? Pobre de mí casi muero quemada por su mirada- Contesto Emma

* * *

La semana paso y el Viernes llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi situación con Emma mejoraba día con día hasta que una llamada de Elsa me entro.

-_Hola Regina_

_-Hola Elsa ¿ya estás aquí?_

_-Si guapa ¿te veo en una hora?_

_-En una hora te veo en el centro de la ciudad ¿traes mi pedido?_

_-Tranquila todo está en orden. _

-¿Quién era amor?- Pregunto mi rubia

-Era Elsa, la veré en una hora- Conteste nerviosa

-Te acompaño, no quiero dejarte sola.

-No es necesario Emma tu ve con los demás al centro comercial, yo no tardaré nada.

-¿Qué pasa Regina, acaso yo no soy suficiente?- Pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Emma no hagas un problema de esto, mejor vete con los demás antes de que te dejen- Conteste con la voz quebrada.

-Con que así va a ser, prefieres estar con Elsa que conmigo- Dijo soltando el llanto que estaba aguantando

-Emma me tengo que ir, te veo más al rato- Dije saliendo de la habitación y caminando hasta la sala donde estaban mis amigas.

-¿Qué pasa malvada, porque lloras?- Pregunto Aurora

-Tengo que ir a ver a Elsa y a Emma no le parece, obvio no le puedo decir porque tengo que encontrarme con ella y bueno creo que se enojó mucho- Conteste intentando controlar los sollozos

-Mañana termina todo- Dijo Tinker tan tierna como siempre- Piensa en que va a valer la pena.

-Tienes razón, ahora tengo que ir con Elsa por favor cuiden a mi mujer y no dejen que se vaya.

.

.

.

-Es perfecto Elsa, muchas gracias por todo- Dije al ver el pequeño regalo que tenía para Emma

-Espero le guste a tu novia

-Novia- Repetí- Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Esperemos Regina, esperemos- Contesto la rubia

-Por cierto Elsa, mañana tendré una pequeña fiesta en mi casa por mi cumpleaños ¿quieres venir?- Dije guardando la cajita en mi bolso.

-Me encantaría guapa ¿hay algún problema si llevo a mi novio Kristoff?

-Para nada, los espero mañana.

* * *

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Malvada!- Escuche muy temprano en mi habitación.

-Los odio es muy temprano- Dijo sonriendo aun adormilada.

Mis amigos solo rieron y empezaron a cantarme la típica canción de cumpleaños, después se sentaron en mi cama y pusieron un rico pastel con 21 velas frente a mí.

-Pide un deseo- Dijo James

-No sé qué pedir si ya lo tengo todo- Conteste mirando a Emma que estaba sentada lejos de nosotros y soplando las velas.

-Tus padres y mi suegra llegan en unas horas, hay que desayunar y apurarnos- Dijo Mary Margaret

-Los alcanzo ahorita, tengo que hablar con Emma.

Todos salieron dejándonos solas.

-Te amo Emma, nunca lo dudes- Dije tomándole la mano

-No quiero dudarlo Regina, pero últimamente estas muy rara.

-Pronto lo vas a entender- Conteste con un beso rápido- Ahora hay que bajar a desayunar, nuestros padres no tardan en llegar.

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en la sala viendo una película con unas copas de vino muy frio y varias pizzas de peperoni.

-¡Que vida la de ustedes!- Dijo mi padre al entrar a la mansión.

-Papi- Grite corriendo hacia el- Ya llegaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija- Dijo dándome un abrazo seguido de mi madre y de la de los Charming.

-Iré a la cocina con el servicio para ver que todo esté listo para la cena- Comento mi madre

-Te acompaño Cora- Dijo la Señora Charming siguiendo a mi madre.

Mi padre se unió a nosotros, se sirvió una copa y empezó a contarnos como estuvo su viaje.

-Henry la cena es en varias horas ¿te parece si nos subimos a las motos acuáticas?- Dijo Killian

-Vamos- Contesto mi padre levantándose del sillón- No creo que le puedan ganar a este viejo.

Nos pusimos trajes de baño y salimos hacia la playa, los hombres se subieron a las motos y arrancaron en una carrera, mientras nosotras nos acostamos en la arena y seguimos bebiendo más de ese delicioso vino.

-Señorita Regina- Dijo la ama de llaves- La joven Elsa de Arendelle está en la casa.

Emma se tensó solo con escuchar el nombre de mi nueva amiga y yo solo le sonreí para que se tranquilizara.

-Gracias Granny, por favor dile a ella y a Kristoff que estamos en la playa que pasen a cambiarse y que los esperamos aquí.

-¿Kristoff?- Pregunto Aurora

-Es el novio de Elsa- Conteste mirando a Emma

Mi rubia sonrió y relajo su cuerpo tumbándose de nuevo sobre la arena.

Minutos después escuchamos como Elsa y Kristoff se acercaban a nosotras.

-¡Elsa!- Grito Mary Margaret- Por fin conozco al famoso Kristoff

-Mucho gusto- Dijo el guapo y fuerte hombre- ¿Les importa si tomo esa moto?

-Adelante Kristoff, los demás están en el mar- Dije

-Emma ¿Cómo te va con el embarazo?- Pregunto Elsa

Por un momento todas nos quedamos en silencio por la tensión del momento pero paso rápido cuando mi pequeña le contesto amable.

-Todo bien Elsa, los primeros 3 meses son difíciles pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.

La tarde paso muy tranquila, después de un rato en la playa todos nos fuimos a bañar y a arreglar para la cena que teníamos preparada, todo estaba perfecto y listo para la gran sorpresa.

-Bueno antes de empezar quiero hacer un brindis por Regina- Dijo mi padre levantando la copa

Todos lo siguieron y dieron un trago después de decir ¡Salud!

-Ahora el primer regalo- Comento mi Madre dándome una cajita y un gran sobre.

Abrí la caja y vi unas llaves, las mire confundida y después abrí el gran sobre sacando las escrituras de un departamento en Storybrook.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunte emocionada

-Así es hija, ese departamento es para ti y para tu familia, creemos que necesitaran su propio lugar- Dijo Cora.

Abrace a mis padres y les di un gran beso a cada uno. Los regalos siguieron, abrí los de Killian y Aurora, después el de los hermanos Charming, el de Elsa, El de Mary y Tinker y por último el de Emma.

-Muchas gracias a todos, en serio- Dije con toda la adrenalina que la situación me provocaba- Ahora me toca a mí decir algo.

Respire profundamente y me levante de la silla.

-Emma desde que te conocí supe que mi final feliz estaría contigo, no fue fácil abrirte lo ojos, sufrí y me desespere varias veces, pero sé que ahora todo eso valió la pena, no me imagino ya la vida sin ti, eres el aire que me da vida, eres esa magia que me llena de ilusiones… eres mi salvadora, por eso ahora en esta fecha tan importante quiero pedirte una cosa- Respire profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas, saque la cajita que Elsa me había traído me hinque cerca de Emma y pregunte- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Todos en la mesa estaban llorando y sonriendo a la vez, los segundos que Emma tardo en contestarme se me hicieron eternos, creí que diría que no por el tiempo que tardo en hablar pero fue su voz la que me regreso a la realidad.

-Si Regina, quiero ser tu esposa.

Tome el anillo incrustado con un diamante y se lo puse en su hermoso dedo, me levante y la bese con ternura.

-Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños- Dije después de separarnos.

Los demás nos abrazaron por nuestro nuevo compromiso, nos felicitaron y brindaron por nosotras; la cena paso y todos salimos a la alberca, pusimos música y prendimos las luces.

-¡Ahora Festejemos!- Grite agitando una botella de Champaña y salpicando a todos.

**¡ESA ERA LA SORPRESA! MUCHAS DE USTEDES LE ATINARON, ME ALEGRA.  
AHORA SE VIENEN LOS PREPARATIVOS DE BODA, DE GRADUACIÓN Y DEL EMBARAZO, ¿AGUANTARAN TANTA PRESIÓN NUESTRAS CHICAS?  
**_**¿LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO? DEJEN REVIEW ¿NO LES GUSTO? DEJEN REVIEW TAMBIEN**_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME COMENTAN AQUI Y EN FB, EN SERIO ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. **

**AHORA DIGANME QUE LES GUSTARIA VER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ACEPTO IDEAS.**

**YA SABEN COMO ES ESTO +10 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO. *MUAJAJA*  
**

**AMO LEERLAS ASI QUE YA SABEN QUE HACER NENAS.**


	20. CAPITULO 19

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

_-¡Ahora Festejemos!- Grite agitando una botella de Champaña y salpicando a todos._

Pasaron tres semanas desde mi cumpleaños, tres semanas que ocupamos para decorar y amueblar nuestro nuevo departamento y claro para fortalecer la relación entre Emma y yo.

-¿Pasaremos Navidad aquí?- Pregunto mi pequeña poniendo el ultimo cojín en nuestra nueva sala.

-Me gusta la idea, podemos decirle a mis padres y a tu familia- conteste sentándome a su lado.

-Todo esto me emociona- Dijo Emma recostándose sobre mis piernas- Es nuestra primera noche en el departamento, nuestra primera navidad como familia y creo que todo es perfecto.

-Tu eres perfecta y este angelito- Dije acariciando su vientre- Lo es aún más.

Prendimos la televisión y comenzamos a ver una película, el día había sido muy pesado y el cansancio nos empezó a ganar.

-Vamos a dormir pequeña- Dije con un bostezo y caminando hacia el cuarto de la mano de Emma.

.

.

.

-Regina- escuche a lo lejos- Regina…

-¿Qué pasa, estas bien?- Dije levantándome al ver que era Emma la que me hablaba.

-Tranquila amor, es solo que…

-Solo que…- Dije animándola a decirme

-Tengo antojo de fresas con crema batida y no puedo dormir- Contesto con una sonrisa infantil.

-Emma son las 3:00 a.m.- Dije después de mirar el reloj- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

-¿Quieres que tu hijo salga con cara de fresas y crema batida?- Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Mierda, está bien- Dije levantándome y caminando hasta el armario.

Me vestí con un pants y una sudadera del colegio, me puse tenis y Salí hacia la cafetería de la ciudad que estaba abierta las 24 hrs.

-Hola ¿Podrías prepararme unas fresas con crema?- Dije con notable sueño.

-¿Emma tiene antojos?- Me pregunto la camarera quien me conocía desde pequeña.

-Sí, apenas empezaron.

-Tranquila te las preparo en unos minutos.

Un rato después me encontraba manejando hacia mi nuevo hogar donde mi prometida me esperaba.

-¡Ya llegue!- Dije abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Nadie me contesto y por instinto corrí hasta la habitación donde vi a una Emma profundamente dormida.

-Nena- Susurre- Te traje las fresas que querías.

-Gracias amor- Contesto con los ojos cerrados- Me las como mañana porque ahorita muero de sueño.

Me quede con la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado, no sabía si enojarme, llorar o reír, me levantó a las tres de la mañana para cumplir su antojo y unos minutos más tarde ya no lo quería; resignada me desvestí y me uní a mi rubia abrazándola y aspirando su aroma.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos y salimos hacia la casa Charming donde la familia nos esperaba para desayunar.

-Hola cuñados- Dije al entrar- Señora hermosa- agregue para su madre.

-El desayuno está en la mesa, pasemos- Contesto mi adorable suegra.

Como siempre todo paso agradable y divertido, James no dejaba de burlarse de lo aburrida que sería nuestra vida de casadas y Philip solo se limitaba a reír.

-Regina y yo queríamos preguntarles algo-Dijo Emma

-Así es, nosotras queríamos preguntarles si ¿quieren pasar Navidad en nuestra casa?

-Pero claro que si malvada ¿verdad mamá?- Dijo James animado

-Nos encantaría Regi ¿tus papás estarán también?- Pregunto la señora Charming

-Esa es la idea, aun no les decimos pero seguro estarán- Conteste

El día siguió, me acosté en la sala a ver como Philip y James jugaban videojuegos, la madre de Emma tejía lo que sería una cobijita y Emma acomodaba algunas cosas que le faltaban de llevar a la casa.

-Listo ya tengo todo ¿nos vamos amor?- Dijo uniéndose a nosotros.

-¿Por qué se van tan rápido?- Pregunto Philip poniéndole pausa a su juego.

-Tenemos ultrasonido- Conteste- Hoy nos dicen el sexo del bebe.

-Sera niña- Dijo James

-Sera niño- Dije mirándolo fijamente

-Apuesto mil pesos a que será una bella niña.

-Trato, te mando mensaje cuando salgamos de la consulta.

Salimos y tomamos camino hacia el hospital que atendía a mi mujer, cuando llegamos la asistente del doctor nos pasó directo a la sala donde Emma se recostó en una camilla.

-Ya casi el cuarto mes- Comento el Doctor al entrar- Vamos a ver cómo crece ese bebe.

Descubrió el vientre de mi rubia y aplico algo de gel, luego paso la máquina y las imágenes empezaron a verse en el monitor.

-Veamos que será este bebe…¡Aja! Es un niño- Dijo fijando la imagen.

-¡Gané!- Dije con un grito haciendo reír al doctor y a Emma- Lo siento es solo que me emociona saber que tendré un hijo hombre.

-Qué bueno que estés feliz Regina- Dijo el Doctor- Ahora las espero en mi consultorio para ver cómo trabajar el asunto del estrés que se les viene y también para programar el parto.

Emma se levantó, limpió el exceso de gel y se acomodó sus ropas, yo me acerque a ella y le di un suave y tierno beso, luego salimos hacia el consultorio donde ya nos esperaban.

-Ok ¿Cuándo planean la boda?- Pregunto el Doc.

-Nos graduamos en cinco meses, el 1 de Mayo- Dije recordando las fechas- Entonces planeábamos que fuera unos días después, el 3 para ser exactas.

-Emma tiene 15 semanas, ¿están de acuerdo que planeemos el parto para el 16 de Mayo?

-Perfecto- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

El 24 de Diciembre había llegado, los hermanos Charming, mis padres y la madre de Emma se encontraban en nuestro departamento preparando todo lo de la cena.

-Lo siento James pero apuestas son apuestas- Dije con la mano extendida.

James soltó un bufido y puso varios billetes sobre mi mano, los demás rieron y al final nosotros nos unimos a ellos.

-La cena esta lista- Dijo Cora desde el comedor.

Pasamos todos a tomar nuestro lugar, hicimos el típico brindis y cenamos como la nueva familia que éramos.

-¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos?- Pregunto James con tono infantil

-Vamos a la sala- Dije tomando mi copa y acomodándome en un sillón.

Todos nos entregamos regalos y los últimos fueron mis padres y la señora Charming.

-Bueno este es de mí para ustedes dos- Dijo mi suegra.

Abrimos la caja con delicadeza y sacamos una hermosa cobija de estambre azul.

-La hice yo misma, es para él bebe en realidad- Comentó tímida

-Es hermosa, muchas gracias- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahora es nuestro turno- Agrego mi padre pasándonos una caja.

La abrimos con la misma delicadeza que la anterior y sacamos una enorme foto con un bello marco de todos en Cancún.

-Es para el cuarto del bebe, queremos que siempre sepa que su familia está con él- Dijo mi madre.

Mire de nuevo la foto notando que todos estaban ahí, James, Mary Margaret, Killian, Tinker, Philip, Aurora, Mis padres, la señora Charming, Emma, yo y hasta Elsa y Kristoff.

-Gracias- Dije con una sincera sonrisa.

Nuestra noche siguió entre karaoke y anécdotas de nuestros días como niños, varias horas más tarde y ya entrada la madrugada todos se despidieron dejándonos a Emma y a mi solas.

-Aun me falta un regalo que darte- Dijo Emma sacando una pequeña caja rosa.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi copa

Me pasó la caja y la abrí desesperadamente, me quede congelada cuando saque un vibrador y un botecito de lubricante.

-Feliz Navidad- Dijo Emma besándome y tomando nuestro nuevo juguete- ¿Quieres estrenarlo?

Caminamos de la mano hasta el cuarto donde nos empezamos a besar con mucha ternura, saboreando cada rincón de nuestras bocas, poco a poco nos desvestimos mutuamente hasta quedar desnudas; Emma me recostó sobre nuestra amplia cama y empezó a tocar mi clítoris logrando que yo soltara varios gemidos.

-Ya estas lista- Dijo al sentir mi excitación.

Prendió el vibrador y empezó a penetrarme con el varias veces, cada penetración me provocaba escalofríos y una deliciosa sensación en la entre pierna.

-Ohh nena no pares, así jodeme- logre decir.

Emma aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, tomo uno de mis pezones y comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente, su pequeña tortura me estaba llevando a la locura de una forma muy deliciosa.

-¿Te gusta Regina?- Gruño muy cerca de mi oído- Córrete para mí.

El solo escuchar la voz de mi pequeña provoco la liberación de mi orgasmo, dejándome totalmente cansada y satisfecha.

-¿En qué momento perdí a mi tímida chica?- Dije después de calmar mi respiración.

-Digamos que tuve una profesora de seducción muy hábil.

* * *

El invierno aún seguía atormentando las mañanas en Storybrook, las fiestas habían pasado y la escuela había regresado.

-Vamos nena, no quiero llegar tarde al colegio- Dije con pasta en los dientes.

-Regina no estoy segura de ir, el embarazo ya es notable y todos van a empezar a hablar.

-Confía en mí, no creo que nadie se atreva a hablar de ti a menos que quieran meterse con Regina Mills.

-¿Tengo miedo?- Confesó mi rubia

-¡Venga Emma! Estamos a cuatro meses de graduarnos, no lo eches todo por la borda.

-De acuerdo, solo no me dejes sola nunca- Dijo resignada mientras me abrazaba.

-Contigo Siempre pequeña.

Salimos muy abrigadas hacia el Beetle, pusimos algo de música y arrancamos hacia la escuela, al llegar nos estacionamos entre el carro de Philip y el de Killian, bajamos y saludamos a nuestros amigos.

-Ya es lo último- Dijo James dándole una calada a su cigarro y pasándomelo después- Unos meses más y a la mierda la escuela.

-Encantador apenas entramos de las vacaciones y ya estás pensando en salir- Respondí soltando el humo.

-¿Saben que es más importante que la escuela?- Dijo Tinker muy seria logrando captar nuestra atención.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos todos

-¡Hoy es la prueba de vestidos para la boda!- Contesto con un saltito y pequeños aplausos.

-Mierda lo había olvidado- Dije pasando una mano sobre mi cabello

-No es posible Regina, hicimos la cita desde principios de Diciembre- Habló Emma.

-Lo siento amor, pero con todo lo de la mudanza y la graduación me había olvidado de la prueba.

-Bien Malvada, hasta yo sabía que la prueba de vestidos y trajes era hoy- Agregó James.

-Vale, vale, ya basta… no pienso faltar, saliendo del colegio nos vamos con Jefferson el diseñador- Solté

El timbre sonó y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada, las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido y la hora del almuerzo llego casi sin notarlo.

-Charming- Dijo Mulan que estaba atrás de nosotras en la fila del desayuno- Te noto diferente

-No entiendo ¿Diferente, Como?- Respondió mi pequeña algo nerviosa.

-Digamos que te ves un tanto más… amplia, como si estuvieras embarazada- Agrego la chica oriental.

Emma se quedó fría al escuchar la teoría de Mulan.

-Mierda le he atinado- Dijo con felicidad- La chica Charming está embarazada dime Malvada ¿Cómo le hiciste, probeta?

-No te metas Mulan, déjalo así- Gruñí abrazando a Emma de forma protectora

-Joder, ese bebe es de Baelfire Cassidy- Gritó como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro- A la rubia no solo le bastó quedarse con Regina sino que también quiso un recuerdito de su ex.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me voltee y solté un puñetazo a la causante de mi enojo, Mulan no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y respondió dándome un fuerte golpe en el labio, caímos al suelo donde seguimos intercambiando jalones, cachetadas y puñetazos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Grito el director Archie quitándome a Mulan de encima.

-¡Empezó a molestar a Emma!- Grité intentando zafarme del agarre de James.

-¡No tengo la culpa de que la pequeña Charming sea una Zorra!- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona

James me soltó y agradecí mentalmente que lo hiciera, corrí hasta donde estaba esa maldita y le di un fuerte golpe en uno de sus rasgados ojos.

Archie volvió a gritar y nos llevó a las dos hasta la dirección, cuando llegamos a su oficina me miro y me mando directo con la enfermera.

-¿Niña que te paso?- Me pregunto la mujer limpiándome la sangre del rostro.

-Defendí a mi prometida- Conteste respingando por el dolor de sus toques.

-Necesitas un par de puntadas, esto te dejara una cicatriz en el labio.

Algunas lágrimas se me escaparon cuando la enfermera me suturó, cuando termino me dio un fuerte analgésico y me dijo que podía retirarme a mi casa.

Caminé de nuevo a la oficina de Archie donde aún seguía Mulan pero ahora con sus padres.

-Regina, ellos son los señores Hua padres de Mulan y están muy apenados contigo y con Emma por el comportamiento de su hija, aceptaron el castigo de la suspensión y me pidieron que no tomará medidas contigo.

-Señores- Dije algo adormecida por los medicamentos- Su hija no es buena persona, pero agradezco que no pidieran un castigo para mí, ahora si no les importa iré a mi auto a recostarme.

Salí de la oficina y en el pasillo me encontré a Emma con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Amor mira cómo has quedado- Dijo rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

-Necesito descansar, me voy al auto a dormir- Respondí con un tono de voz muy suave- Te veo en la salida.

Deje a Emma sola en el pasillo y camine hasta mi Beetle, abrí la puerta y me recosté en asiento quedándome profundamente dormida.

Horas después unos golpecitos en el cristal me despertaron, me levanté y vi que mis amigos estaban afuera viéndome dormir.

-Que madriza le metiste a esa maldita- Dijo James dándome un abrazo cuando logre bajar.

-¡Auch!- Gruñí- Encantador me lastimas.

-Lo siento Malvada es solo que me siento muy agradecido contigo por defender a mi hermana.

-Amor tienes varios moretones y mira tú labio- Agrego Emma acercándose a mí y dándome un delicado beso.

-No iba a permitir que alguien te molestara- Dije aceptando las caricias de mi pequeña.

-Bueno no quiero arruinar el momento pero tenemos prueba de vestuario en una hora- Dijo Killian.

Nos subimos a los autos y arrancamos hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el estudio de Jefferson.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo la recepcionista- ¿tienes cita?

-Si- Contesto Philip- A nombre de Mills-Charming.

-Claro, el señor Jefferson los espera en la sala central.

Caminamos hasta una amplia sala blanca donde había varios maniquís vestidos con elegantes smokings y otros con hermosos vestidos blancos y de colores.

-Un placer verlos- Dijo el diseñador como saludo- Aquí tengo mis mejores obras solo para ustedes, los vestidores ya están disponibles.

Tomamos cada quien una prenda y entramos a cambiarnos, salimos y tomamos otras más y repetimos lo mismo varias veces.

-¿Champaña?- Pregunto Jefferson

Todos asentimos menos Emma quien pidió un vaso con agua mineral.

-Y bien ¿Ya se decidieron?- Insistió

-Los hombres nos quedamos con el traje plateado- Dijo Killian volteando a ver a James y Philip quienes le respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Las damas nos quedamos con el vestido corto dorado- Dijo Tinker.

-Perfecto- Comento Jefferson- Y mis divas ¿con cuál se quedan?

-Yo quiero el blanco que me enseñaste, es el que más se acomoda a mi embarazo.

-Excelente decisión Emma- Dijo el diseñador- ¿Tu Regina cual te quedas?

-El rojo que me enseñaste, ese es perfecto para mí.

-¡Maravilloso, los arreglaremos y quedaran listos para antes de la boda!

Salimos del estudio satisfechos por nuestra decisión, nos despedimos y arrancamos cada quien para su hogar.

-Unos meses más y serás mi mujer- Dije con la mirada al frente.

-Soy tu mujer desdé la primera clase de seducción- Contesto mi pequeña haciendo que volteará a verla.

-Te amo- Dije acercándome a ella y besándola.

Después de eso lo único que sentí fue un intenso impacto, vi miles de vidrios alrededor y todo se volvió negro… habíamos chocado.

**¡No me maten! yo las amo. ¿que creen que pase? ¿habrá heridos? ¿muertos? Diganme sus teorías, amo leerlas.**

**Tengo que confesar que pensaba abandonar la historia pues ya no hay muchos reviews ni mucha interacción de su parte, pero hoy me decidí por actualizar y espero que TODO mejore... me dolería mucho dejarlas ;)**

**En fin ya saben como funciona esto +10 Reviews y actualizo. **

**Pd. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas esas chicas que no me dejan sola, las amo nenas.**

**Pd2. Denme ideas para un desenlace... ¿que les gustaría ver?**


	21. CAPITULO 20

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN **_**FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_Después de eso lo único que sentí fue un intenso impacto, vi miles de vidrios alrededor y todo se volvió negro… habíamos chocado. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?- Dije al aire sin reconocer el lugar- ¿Dónde está Emma?_

Intente moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, escuchaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo veía pero no podía hablar, ni abrir los ojos.

-Hija tienes que despertar, te necesitamos- Dijo mi madre con la voz quebrada, muestra de que estaba llorando.

-Vamos Cora ella es fuerte, despertara pronto- Comentó mi padre

_-¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¿Dónde está Emma y mi bebe?- Grite pero nadie me escucho._

Caí en un sueño aterrador, las imágenes del choque atormentaban mi mente, la cabeza de Emma rebotando en el asiento, los vidrios rebanando mi cara, sangre y ruido… mucho ruido. Me desperté de aquel recuerdo y todo seguía igual yo no me podía mover y nadie me podía escuchar.

-No sé quién te crees Malvada, pero te juro que si no despiertas yo mismo te doy electro shocks hasta que lo hagas- Dijo James tallándose los ojos para no llorar, suspiró y agrego- Regina no me dejes, eres mi mejor amiga… no soportaría la vida sin ti.

_-Mi mujer, ¿cómo está mi mujer?- Pregunte sabiendo que nadie me iba a contestar._

-Me gustaría saber si me escuchas- Continuo diciendo Charming ya con lágrimas en los ojos- Esto de hablar solo no es lo mío… soy demasiado guapo para hacerlo.

Me reí mentalmente al escucharlo, no podía creer el buen humor que tenía este hombre a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Veras Malvada si me escuchas quiero que sepas que Emma y él bebe…

-Señor la paciente debe descansar, la hora de visitas termino- Dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo a mi mejor amigo.

_-¡Ellos que! ¡¿Están bien?!- Grite pero James se salió sin contestar._

La mujer se acercó a mi suero y aplico una dosis de tranquilizante mandándome de nuevo a ese mundo horrendo de pesadillas.

_*¡No Emma, no me dejes… yo te amo!* Dije y desperté atada a esa cama como desde hace algunos días._

-Señorita Mary Margaret tiene solo dos minutos, hoy no es día de visita- Dijo el doctor dejando pasar a mi amiga.

-Hola Regina, llevas una semana ahí acostada ¿no piensas despertar?- Habló suavemente la morena.

_-No sé si lo has notado pero no estoy aquí por gusto._

_-_Los doctores dicen que no puedes oírme- Siguió diciendo- pero yo sé que lo haces, por eso quiero decirte que tienes que despertar ¡ya! Emma y él bebe te necesitan… Si malvada ellos están bien, pero estarán mejor si tú te recuperas.

-El tiempo pasó Señorita Blanchard- Dijo el Doctor desde la puerta

-¿Me escuchaste Regina? Emma y él bebe te necesitan- Volvió a decir Mary en mi oído

_*Muévete, vamos Regina muévete*_ Pensé.

Mi dedo respondió mi grito desesperado y se movió rosando el brazo de Mary Margaret quien se asustó y llamo al Doctor.

-Ella se ha movido, yo le hable de su mujer y de su hijo y ella se ha movido.

El doctor pidió a las enfermeras que revisaran mis signos vitales, cualquier cambio era algo positivo, Mary salió de mi habitación y agradecí mentalmente la información.

-Intentaremos motivarla- Comento el hombre de blanco- Mañana pediremos que venga la señorita Charming.

La felicidad de ver a mi pequeña rubia invadió todo mi inmóvil cuerpo, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y como un reflejo otro de mis dedos se movió.

-Creo que le hemos dado al clavo- Agrego el hombre con una sonrisa.

Pasaron varios días a mi parecer para que pudiera ver a Emma, no sabía si había dormido o si solo el tiempo me jugaba una mala pasada, pero fue una tarde en la que vi como por la puerta cruzaba una hermosa rubia en silla de ruedas.

-Señorita Charming platique con su novia, creemos que le ayudara a despertar- Dijo una enfermera antes de salir.

-Regina te amo, me alegra tanto saber que sigues viva- Comento soltándose a llorar.

_-Nena a mí me alegra saber que tu estas viva_

-Él bebe y yo estamos bien, un poco adoloridos por el choque pero bien- Agrego mi pequeña- Te necesitamos, no nos dejes solos.

Su mano tomo la mía, el calor que emanaba recorrió todo mi cuerpo logrando eso que solo Emma podía provocarme, erizarme la piel solo con rosarla, luego se acercó lentamente levantándose de su silla y presiono sus carnosos labios contra los míos.

Y como si fuera magia mis ojos se abrieron, mirando directamente la perfecta piel de mi mujer.

-Contigo siempre- Dije con una voz demasiado ronca.

-Regina estás conmigo- susurro Emma- Te amo.

Mi rubia se separó y llamo al doctor quien llego rápidamente, se acercó y reviso las maquinas que decían que efectivamente me encontraba bien y consiente.

-Bienvenida de nuevo al mundo señorita Mills.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas desde el accidente, yo había vuelto a casa y al colegio, los preparativos de la graduación seguían y nuestra vida volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- Pregunte mientras salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

-Es Domingo, solo quiero quedarme en la casa contigo, ver películas, comer fresas con crema batida y tomar chocolate con canela.

-Tus antojos me dejaran obesa nena y así ya no te voy a gustar- Dije soltando la toalla y metiéndome a la cama desnuda.

-Yo estoy enorme y aun así me amas ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría hacer lo mismo yo?

-Cierto, la diferencia es que tu llevas en este hermoso cuerpo- dije agachándome hasta el abultado lugar- A mi hijo.

Recosté suavemente mi cabeza sobre su suave vientre y comencé a platicar con mi bebe.

-Mamá es muy hermosa, tiene un cabello divino y una piel muy sedosa- Susurre- Cuando tu nazcas moriré de celos pero valdrá la pena porque te conoceré.

En ese momento un pequeño golpecito se sintió y voltee a ver a Emma para ver si estaba bien.

-Parece que le gusta tu voz, normalmente se mueve cuando te escucha- Comentó con una sonrisa

-No me habías dicho

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, que tú lo descubrieras.

Seguimos toda la mañana acostadas platicando con él bebe, contándole todos los planes que teníamos y lo maravilloso que sería vivir en familia.

-Solo 3 meses y medio para tenerlo entre nosotras- Dijo Emma

-Solo tres meses para que seas mi esposa, tres meses para graduarnos y hacernos cargo de Industrias Mills y claro tres meses para conocer a mi príncipe- Complete.

-Regina no quiero sonar algo caprichosa pero ¿podrías ir a Grannys por esas fresas y el chocolate?

-Como mi princesa lo ordene.

* * *

-La boda está a punto de llegar, solo falta un mes- Dijo mi madre en el desayuno- Eso sin contar que la graduación es solo unos días antes.

-Cora todo está perfectamente planeado, nada nos puede salir mal- Comentó mi pequeña intentado tranquilizar a mi madre.

-Pero el jardín no está listo niñas, el pasto aun no es muy verde- Agregó nerviosamente mi madre.

-El jardín esta precioso Ma, no te preocupes la boda saldrá bien.

-Así será, todo saldrá bien- Dijo mi padre terminando con el tema.

-De acuerdo- Acepto Cora- Y díganme ¿ya saben cómo llamar al bebe?

-Bueno no lo hemos pensado aun- Se apresuró a contestar mi rubia

-Es cierto aún no sabemos qué nombre ponerle.

-El nombre que elijan será perfecto, la verdad es que todo en ese bebe será perfecto- Respondió mi padre robándonos una sonrisa a ambas.

-Gracias por todo Henry- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre

* * *

-Vamos chicos, les tomaremos una foto antes del baile- Dijo la señora Charming desde la sala

Nos pusimos todos en pareja, nos abrazamos y sonreímos a la cámara.

-Ya basta de fotos, sé que soy hermoso pero necesito irme a la graduación ya- Dijo encantador tomando a Mary y caminando hacia afuera.

Los demás lo seguimos, nos subimos a los autos y arrancamos hacia el salón de la graduación.

-Pero que hermosa te vez Emma, el embarazo te ha caído muy bien- Dijo Ruby cuando entramos al salón.

-Gracias Ruby- Contesto mi pequeña sonrojándose

-Y mírate malvada, por fin alguien logro domarte- Agrego la pelirroja con una sincera mirada- Espero que te haga muy feliz, lo mereces.

-Que bella Ruby, gracias por todo- Respondí tomando la mano de Emma- Te esperamos pasado mañana en la boda.

-Ahí estaré.

-Vamos cuñada, mueve ese trasero- Dijo James jalándonos a nuestra mesa- Todos las estamos esperando.

La noche empezó con un brindis y un pequeño discurso por parte de la presidenta estudiantil, después de eso llego la cena y seguido el baile.

-Vamos nena, solo una canción y ya- Rogué a mi rubia

-Regina estoy muy cansada, sabes que los pies a estas alturas me están matando- Contesto soltándose de mi agarre

-Es nuestra graduación, no me puedes negar un baile- Insistí

Con una mirada de falso enojo Emma se levantó y acepto bailar no solo una sino varias canciones, un rato después cayo rendida en la silla.

-No puedo hacer eso- Dijo subiendo los pies en mi regazo- Voy a dar a luz antes de tiempo.

Reímos y nos besamos, sus labios estaban más suaves de lo normal, aspire el aroma de su piel que olía a vainilla y deslice mi mano hasta su pierna.

-Regina ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Emma sin separar sus labios de los míos.

-Te necesito nena, no puedo esperar más- Gruñí y guie mi mano hasta sus muslos.

-Estoy a días de dar a luz… no podemos, después se viene la cuarentena y aún tenemos que esperar- Contesto apenada

Saque mi mano de su vestido y solté un exagerado suspiro de frustración, llevábamos un tiempo sin sexo y sus negaciones solo me enojaban más.

-Esto no es nada fácil- Dije y me levante de la mesa- Iré a bailar si no te importa.

Camine hasta la pista donde me uní a varías chicas, bebimos, cantamos y bailamos por varias horas.

-Necesito otro trago- solté arrastrando las palabras.

-Regina ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Philip deteniéndome- Emma dormirá con nosotros hasta el día de la boda.

-Ella tiene su propia casa- Escupí con desagrado- No puede irse.

-No se está yendo malvada- Volvió a hablar el Charming mayor- Es solo que ya sabes cómo son esas cosas de que la pareja no debe verse hasta el día oficial.

-Entonces ¿me vas a dejar dormir sola hoy y mañana?- Pregunte tomando un mechón del cabello rubio de Emma- ¿Me vas a extrañar?

-Amor todavía no me voy y ya te estoy extrañando, pero tranquila tus papás están afuera, les pedí que te cuidaran estos días- Dijo dándome un beso y saliendo de la mano de su hermano.

Tome mi abrigo, me quite los tacones y Salí hasta el auto de mis padres, entré en la parte de atrás y me empecé a quedar dormida.

-Mary Margaret llevara el Beetle mañana- Logre escuchar antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

-Buenos días bonita- Dijo mi madre entrando a mi antiguo cuarto con una enorme caja en las manos.

-Mamá sabes que odio que me digas bonita… así me decía Zelena.

-Lo siento Regi- Respondió sentándose en la cama- Olvidemos eso, mejor mira lo que Jefferson ha traído… ¡Tu vestido de Boda!

Me levante y tome el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche, me talle los ojos y abrí la caja blanca.

-Es perfecto- Dije sacando el vestido rojo- Madre mañana es el día, mañana será mi boda.

Cora rompió en llanto y me abrazo, yo acepte el gesto y la acompañe con varias lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pronto serás esposa, madre y empresaria- Empezó a decir- No podría estar más orgullosa de ti cariño.

El timbre sonó sacándonos de nuestro pequeño momento Madre-Hija, nos levantamos y bajamos para ver quién era, Cora abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Tinker, Mary Margaret, Aurora, Elsa y hasta a Ruby.

-Lo siento hija se me había olvidado decirte que hoy es tu despedida de soltera, tu padre salió a pescar con Killian y los muchachos… nos han dejado solas todo el día y la noche.

-Malvada vístete porque tenemos reservación para comer en tu restaurante favorito, después iremos por unos tragos y al final tenemos pases para ir a un bar de Strippers.

-¿Strippers hombres?- Pregunte divertida- Saben que prefiero otras cosas.

-Lo sabemos Regina pero a nosotras si nos gustan y queremos aprovechar este momento para…

-¡Ver carne nueva!- Dijo Tinker interrumpiendo a Aurora.

Subí a mi habitación dejando a todas incluida mi madre en la sala, me metí a bañar y me vestí con una falda de cuero negro, una blusa color turquesa y tacones altos.

-Listo ya nos podemos ir.

Nos subimos en la camioneta Cadillac de mi padre y arrancamos con dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba mi lugar favorito de comida brasileña.

-Bienvenidas ¿tienen reservación?- Pregunto la Hostess.

-Claro, está a nombre de la aún señorita Mills- Respondió Elsa

La mujer sonrió y nos llevó a nuestra mesa, pedimos una primera ronda de Cosmopolitans y empezamos con mi despedida de soltera.

-No estoy muy segura de que a Emma le agrade esto- Dije dándole un buen trago a mi bebida

-Ella fue la de la idea, todo esto es obra de tu mujer- Contesto mi madre.

-¡Wow!- Solté sorprendida- Siendo así pues a disfrutar.

-Lo primero que tenemos planeado es un juego- Empezó a decir Mary Margaret- Te haremos algunas preguntas que ya le hemos hecho a Emma, el punto es que tu contestes lo que ella ha contestado ¿entiendes?

-Muy sencillo, ¿pero si no respondo bien?

-Bueno para eso nuestro amigo el Bartender nos ha dado esta charola de Shots- Agrego Tinker poniendo en el centro la charola con varios tragos- Pero si respondes bien entonces alguna de nosotras tomara el shot.

-Perfecto, empiecen- Solté decidida.

-¿Cómo se conocieron Emma y tú?

-Muy sencillo, en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo cuando derramo toda su comida en mí.

-Bien malvada- Grito Tinker mientras tomaba de un trago su shot- Siguiente.

-Ahora es mi turno- Dijo Aurora- ¿Cuál fue el primer regalo que le diste a Emma?

Me quede pensando un momento, no lo recordaba bien.

-No lo sé… ¿una rosa?

-Lo siento malvada, Emma nos dijo que fue un conjunto de Bra y tanga rojos de Victoria´s Secret.

Reí al recordar aquel día, tome un trago y lo bebí en un solo movimiento.

-La que sigue- Dije con la voz ronca por el tequila.

-Esta es mía- Dijo mi madre- ¿Cuál fue el momento más incómodo de su relación?

_FLASHBACK**_

_-Regina ¿Qué haces?- dijo Cora abriendo la puerta y viéndonos a Emma y a mi desnudas una encima de la otra._

_-Madre- grite cubriendo a Emma con mi cuerpo_

_-Te veo abajo- dijo con un gesto molesto- mejor dicho las veo abajo._

_-Que perfecta primera impresión- dijo Emma tapándose el rostro_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Sin duda fue cuando nos encontraste en la cama- Respondí apenada pasándole un shot a mi madre.

La tarde siguió con el juego de las preguntas, comimos y bebimos varios Cosmopolitan más.

-Ahora vamos un rato al Karaoke que está a unas calles de aquí- Dijo Mary

Caminamos por la ciudad hasta el "The Rabbit Hole" que era el Karaoke de moda, entramos y pedimos una ronda de chupitos.

-¡Regina canta la primera!- Gritaron todas pasándome el micrófono.

Acepté y empecé a cantar "We are Young" de Fun, cuando termine le pase el turno a Aurora quien acepto encantada a pesar de saber que no cantaba nada bien.

-Vamos ya es hora de los Strippers- Dijo mi madre sacándonos algo ebrias de aquel lugar.

Llegamos hasta el bar y entramos sin formarnos en la enorme fila que había

Los bailarines empezaron su show, salieron en tanga y bailaron sensualmente, todas en el lugar empezaron a gritar y a lanzar billetes incluidas mis amigas y mi madre.

No pude dejar de reír al mirar lo eufóricas que estaban todas, desvié por un momento la mirada y mire a la última persona que me hubiera gustado ver.

-¿Baelfire?- Susurre sintiendo como toda la sangre se me caía a los pies.

**¡¿Que hace Bae ahi?! jajajaja ya saben dejen sus teorías en un review. Esto esta a punto de terminar solo algunos capitulos más y LISTO. **

**Pero tranquilas porque si la historia llega a mas de 250 Reviews haré una secuela. Asi que ustedes deciden nenas.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me apoyan, a las que me dejan sus buenas vibras en los comentarios y las que me recomiendan en sus grupos de Whatsapp, Facebook y esas cosas. ¡Para todas ustedes este capitulo!**

**En la siguiente actualizacion tendremos boda y... ¿un nuevo bebe? No lo se tal vez y si *Muajaja***

**Si tienen sugerencias, dudas o solamente quieren hablar con alguien agreguenme a FB como EvilGween SQ, acepto a todas. **


	22. capitulo 21

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN **_**FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_-¿Baelfire?- Susurre sintiendo como toda la sangre se me caía a los pies. _

Me levante de la mesa y camine hasta la barra donde el descerebrado estaba.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Tú deberías estar en Alemania- Gruñí tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta un pasillo.

-Regina- Susurro- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-No seas idiota y contéstame, más te vale que no hayas regresado por Emma y por mi hijo.

-Primero técnicamente ese bebe es mi hijo y no tuyo, segundo no vengo por ellos- Dijo zafándose de mi agarre y acomodándose su abrigo- Vine a Storybrook para pasar unos días aquí, solo eso.

-¡No es tu hijo, es mío!- Conteste firme- Y será mejor que te vayas pronto si no quieres tener problemas.

-Regina tranquilízate, quieras o no este también es mi pueblo natal y me verás aquí muy seguido y si no te importa el número de mi amigo ya va a empezar.

¿Amigo? Me quede parada un momento ahí viendo como Cassidy se alejaba a la barra, los gritos de las mujeres empezaron a sonar demasiado y un hombre empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

_-¡Señoritas saquen sus billetes y quítense las bragas, traído desde Nunca Jamás… Peter Pan!_

Me uní a Baelfire en la barra, pedí un trago y miré el espectáculo del sexy joven que estaba bailando en el escenario.

-No lo entiendo Cassidy ¿eres gay?- Pregunte después de darle un trago a mi Cosmopolitan.

-¿Qué? ¡No¡- Dijo alarmado- Para nada Regina, él es Peter mi mejor amigo, iba con nosotros en la preparatoria.

Observe atentamente al stripper y me di cuenta que efectivamente era Peter Kay, estaba vestido con ropas extrañas y bailaba con una escenografía de bosque y varios bailarines más.

-Como sea- Conteste, tome mi bebida y me levante del banco- Te juro Baelfire Cassidy que si te acercas a mi familia te mato.

Camine hasta nuestra mesa donde me encontré con mi madre siendo atacada por uno de "los niños perdidos" y a la mismísima Tinker siendo acosada por "Peter Pan", a pesar del horrible encuentro que había tenido no me deje vencer y me decidí por olvidarlo y divertirme al fin de cuentas era mi día.

El número termino y el presentador volvió a hablar.

_-Nos han informado que hoy celebramos una despedida de soltera algo especial, así que "The Rabbit Hole" tiene un regalo para la próxima señora Regina Mills._

Los gritos inundaron el lugar y de uno de los lados del escenario un enorme pastel salió, uno de los bailarines me cargo y me puso en un silla justo en el centro a lado del pastel.

Mi cara debió ser un verdadero chiste, voltee a ver a mi madre y a las demás que morían de risa, no pude evitarlo y me uní con una carcajada. La canción Anaconda de Nicki Minaj sonó por todo el lugar y una morena jodidamente sensual salió bailando del centro del pastel, conforme pasaba la canción ella se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que termino contoneándose encima de mí.

-¿Te estoy gustando?- Me pregunto en el oído

-No te lo tomes a mal querida, pero me van más las rubias- Conteste con una media sonrisa

La canción terminó y lo guapa morena me beso rápidamente haciendo que el lugar estallara en gritos y aplausos.

Me baje del escenario, pedimos una ronda más de bebidas y seguimos disfrutando.

-Chicas son casi las 4:00 a.m. y mañana tenemos la boda- Dijo mi madre hablando con dificultad.

-Cora un baile más y ya ¡Anda!- Rogo Elsa

Mi madre acepto justo cuando el nuevo bailarín estaba empezando, todas gritamos y el atractivo hombre se acercó a nuestra mesa bailándole especialmente a mi madre.

-Suficiente ya- Dijo Cora cuando la canción termino- Nos vamos antes de que decida divorciarme y vivir aquí.

Todas salimos del bar y nos subimos a la camioneta, pasamos a dejar a cada una a sus casas y después mi madre y yo arrancamos hasta la casa Mills.

-Gracias por todo Ma- Dije intentando sonar sobria- En serio por todo, en especial por aceptarme cuando te dije que era lesbiana.

_*Flashback*_

_-Regina no lo entiendo, con Daniel lo tienes todo- Dijo mi madre- ¿Por qué piensas dejarlo?_

_-Porque me interesa otra persona- Respondí cansada de tener la misma platica- Otra mujer para ser sinceras._

_-¿Mujer?- susurro Cora- Es decir tú eres ¿lesbiana?_

_-Si Mamá, hace poco me di cuenta que la razón por la que no siento nada al estar con Daniel es… que no me gustan los hombres, no siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con una mujer._

_-¿Has estado con una mujer?_

_-Si de hecho es por ella por quien voy a dejar a Daniel._

_-Esto es muy raro para mí, dame tiempo para asimilarlo cariño… pero pase lo que pase te apoyo._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

-No hay nada que agradecer, eres mi hija- Respondió mi madre justo cuando estábamos llegando.

* * *

-Estoy muy nerviosa papá ¿Y si Emma no llega?- Pregunte antes de caminar hasta donde el juez nos esperaba.

-Tranquila mi niña- Dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo- Ella va a llegar.

La música de fondo empezó a sonar y mi padre y yo empezamos a caminar hasta el pequeño altar, algunos metros después llegamos y Henry me dio un beso dejándome sola para esperar al amor de mi vida.

Pasaron varios minutos para que mi pequeña llegara, minutos que se me hicieron eternos, me faltaba el aire hasta que vi una rubia melena en el fondo, sin ni siquiera notarlo inhale profundamente pues había dejado de respirar por varios segundos.

De la mano de Philip estaba Emma, vestida de blanco, su redondo vientre la hacía lucir más tierna de lo normal, poco a poco se acercó a mí y cuando llego no pude evitar tomarla de la mano y sonreír ampliamente.

El juez comenzó a decir algunas recomendaciones para nosotras, cito algunas leyes del pueblo de Storybrook y después nos pidió que dijéramos nuestros votos matrimoniales mientras nos colocábamos los anillos.

-Regina- Empezó a decir mi rubia- hoy agradezco a la vida por permitirme conocerte, agradezco ese día en la cafetería y por supuesto te agradezco a ti por tenerme paciencia; sé que tarde mucho en darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía, pero tú fuiste perfecta y me guiaste hasta mi realidad. Hoy me atrevo a decir que contigo conocí la verdadera felicidad y el amor. No recuerdo la vida antes de ti y ya no me imagino la vida sin tu compañía, eres el amor de mi vida y te prometo serte fiel toda la eternidad, soy tuya en cuerpo y alma; y mi juramento es estar contigo siempre. Te amo- Término diciendo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo

No pude evitar derramar varias lágrimas que rápidamente me limpie pues era mi turno ahora.

-Emma, mi pequeña rubia, no hay muchas palabras para describir la enorme felicidad que siento al estar contigo en este altar, pasamos muchas cosas para lograrlo y míranos aquí estamos prometiéndonos amor eterno- Tomé aire y seguí hablando- Quiero decirte que mi vida te pertenece, existo por ti y por ese ángel que llevas en el vientre, hoy ante nuestra familia y nuestros amigos quiero jurarte amor, pasión y paz. Te amo, no hay más, eres mía y yo soy tuya. Contigo siempre nena.

Puse el anillo en el suave dedo de Emma, el juez dijo unas cuantas palabras más y ya era oficial, Emma Charming ahora era Emma Mills, mi señora.

La ceremonia terminó y todos pasamos al jardín trasero donde estaba todo listo para la fiesta.

Nos sentamos en la mesa central y empezamos a escuchar los buenos deseos de los demás.

El maestro de ceremonias le pidió a James que pasara a hacer un brindis y mi cuñado acepto alegremente.

-Malvada- Dijo con su copa en mano- Hoy oficialmente somos familia, aunque la verdad es que lo somos desde que nos conocimos, eres mi mejor amiga y ahora mi hermana en ley, no me sorprende al final yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, como sea espero de todo corazón sean felices, cuida a mi hermana, protégela y amala; hoy como tu padrino de bodas no voy a amenazarte con matarte si no lo haces, solo quiero decirte que cuando se te olvide hacerlo yo voy a estar ahí para recordártelo. Ahora Emma, te llevas a mi cómplice, a mi mejor amiga, Claro además de Mary Margaret; ella te ama mucho antes de que tú lo hicieras, no la lastimes porque por muy gemelos que seamos si lo haces te golpearé como cuando éramos niños. ¡Salud!

Encantador bajo del improvisado escenario y el maestro de ceremonias le pidió a mi padre que ahora dijera algunas palabras.

-Emma- Comenzó a decir- te estas llevando la parte más importante de mi vida, hoy te entrego lo mejor que le he dado al mundo, ella es mi orgullo y lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¿Sabes? Es hasta hoy que me doy cuenta que nunca pude darle todo, Regina estaba incompleta, pero eso termino cuando te conoció, la vi diferente, por primera vez la vi… feliz y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido- Henry se secó un par de lágrimas y siguió- Lo mejor viene para ustedes chicas, felicidades.

La hora de la cena llego y algunos meseros se acercaron a servirnos los deliciosos platillos.

-¿Te está gustando?- Le pregunte a mi esposa

-Si amor, todo es perfecto- Dijo con una mueca- Es solo que desde la graduación no me siento bien, me siento diferente, pero hoy en la mañana fue peor, creo que las contracciones empezaron y ahorita están más fuertes- Volvió a decir con notable dolor.

-Emma ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Vamos al hospital ahora- Dije pero me detuve al escuchar que nos llamaban para nuestro primer baile como esposas.

-Bailemos y después nos vamos, lo prometo.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de Stand By Me, a media canción Emma soltó un grito y la música paro, mi padre y James se acercaron rápidamente para ver qué había pasado.

-Ya es hora- Susurro Henry ayudando a James a cargar a Emma- Nos vamos al hospital.

Me disculpé con los invitados y les pedí que siguieran con la fiesta, Elsa me dijo que no me preocupara que ella se quedaría a cuidar junto con Kristoff.

Nos subimos a la Cadillac de mi padre y arrancamos hasta donde atenderían a mi mujer, el viaje se me hizo eterno pero aproveche para recordarle a Emma las clases de respiración.

-¡A la mierda la respiración!- Gruño con los dientes apretados- Solo quiero que este chico salga ¡ya!

Hice una cara de dolor cuando me apretó la mano, pero no me queje pues sabía que ella sufría más.

-Ya llegamos nena, solo unos minutos más para tener a nuestro hijo- Dije cuando la bajaron y la pusieron en una camilla.

-Regina no me dejes- Respondió tomando mi mano- Te amo.

El doctor me pregunto si quería entrar al quirófano y acepte ya que sabía que Emma querría verme ahí.

-Tendrá que ponerse esta bata, los guantes y el cubre boca.

Asentí y me coloque todo lo que me había pasado, entre y me puse a lado de mi pequeña, le tome la mano y le indique que respirara.

-Señora Mills- Dijo el doctor- es hora de que puje, tiene que hacerlo ya ¡puje!

Emma pujo varias veces, soltó algunos gritos y apretó mi mano como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Vamos nena, puja más, solo un poco más- Le dije al oído.

Ella me obedeció y cuando la contracción llegó pujo muy fuerte, gritó y después todo el sonido del quirófano se esfumo… hasta que un llanto lo volvió a llenar.

-Regina ¿quieres cortar el cordón?- Preguntó el doctor con mi bebe en manos

Me acerque lentamente y con mucho cuidado corte el cordón umbilical, una enfermera se llevó al bebe para limpiarlo y unos minutos después me lo entrego envuelto en una manta azul.

-Hola príncipe, soy mamá- Dije mientras lloraba de felicidad

Camine hasta Emma y le puse él bebe en su brazos. Nos miramos y lloramos juntas.

El doctor se llevó al pequeño para revisarlo y las enfermeras nos llevaron a Emma y a mí la habitación; algunos minutos después el hombre llego con nuestro hijo, se lo puso a Emma y se despidió de nosotras.

-Es hermoso, igual que tu- Dije sentada en la orilla de la cama

-Huele muy rico- Respondió mi pequeña con voz débil

Me acerque y aspire el aroma de mi hijo combinado con el de su madre.

-Es verdad- Susurre levantando la mirada y encontrándome con los labios de mi Emma.

Nos besamos con dulzura, con suavidad, con amor.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Pregunto mi padre entrando seguido de la madre de Emma, de Cora, James y Philip.

Entraron y se pusieron alrededor de la cama, por turnos cargaron al bebe y se iban presentando con él.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- Pregunto mi padre con el chico en brazos.

Emma y yo nos volteamos a ver como si pudiéramos comunicarnos por la mirada, asentimos y le contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-Henry.

**Listo el bebe ya está en la historia. ¿Les gusto? diganmelo en un review. **

**Al fic le falta capítulos más, pero ya saben que si los reviews llegan a 250 antes de que termine la historia les daré una secuela.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todas las que me escriben y me animan a seguir, en esta ocasión hubo nuevas personas que me dejaron review y para ellas esta dedicado este capitulo. **

**Dudas, sugerencias o simplemente una nueva amiga ya saben agregenme a FB como EvilGween SQ. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto. **


	23. CAPITULO 22

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN **_**FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_**Penúltimo Capitulo****_

_Emma y yo nos volteamos a ver como si pudiéramos comunicarnos por la mirada, asentimos y le contestamos al mismo tiempo._

_-Henry._

Un par de días después de que Henry naciera el doctor dio de alta a Emma y nos pudimos ir a casa.

-Todo es tan perfecto nena- Dije sirviendo un par de copas con sidra de manzana- Me refiero a ti, al bebe… a nosotras.

-Regina ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo mi rubia aceptando la copa.

-Lo que quieras nena.

-¿Me perdonarías todo?

-No lo entiendo- Conteste terminando mi trago- Te amo con mi vida, supongo que si te perdonaría todo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad amor, créeme es solo curiosidad.

Sonreí y le bese la frente, luego me levante y camine hasta el cuarto de baño, empecé a llenar la tina y puse algunas velas aromáticas alrededor.

-¿Te gustaría un baño?- Pregunte desde el segundo piso

Escuche unos pasos por las escaleras y no pude evitar excitarme al imaginarme lo que se venía.

-Solo si es contigo- Contesto besándome apasionadamente.

Cerramos la puerta y seguimos besándonos, el vapor de la tina lleno el baño y empezó a hacernos sudar, deslice mi mano por los pechos de Emma y apreté uno sintiendo su mayor tamaño, jadeé al sentir los dedos de mi mujer atacando mi clítoris pero no deje de frotar sus pechos a pesar de los espasmos que empezaba a sentir.

-A la bañera ahora- Gruñí desvistiéndome y ayudando a Emma a salir de su ropa.

Me metí primero y coloque a mi rubia de espaldas pegada a mi pecho.

-¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado?- Susurre en su oído

-Cógeme Regina, te necesito.

Sin quejarme obedecí y comencé a hundir algunos dedos en el centro de Emma, mordí su hombro siguiendo hasta su cuello, mientras penetraba a mi mujer con dos dedos.

-Vamos pequeña ¿Te gusta?- Pregunte con la voz grave.

Emma me respondió con varios jadeos haciéndome reír con satisfacción.

-Creo que si te gusta nena, vamos ahora córrete para mí.

Aumente la velocidad de mis dedos y con la otra mano presione uno de sus pezones haciéndola gritar mi nombre.

Poco a poco se calmó su respiración y aprovechamos para darnos un baño rápido.

-Has sido muy paciente conmigo- Dijo Emma mientras nos cubríamos con una toalla- Te lo compensare.

Su promesa hizo que me mojara en ese instante, le tome la mano y corrimos hasta nuestro cuarto; me tumbo en la cama y se acomodó a la altura de mi sexo donde empezó a chupar y succionar mi clítoris, le tomé la melena rubia e indique el ritmo que necesitaba, algunos minutos después mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse y justo cuando me iba a correr el monitor del bebe sonó haciendo que Emma se apartara y dejara su trabajo incompleto.

-Voy yo nena- Dije levantándome y poniéndome una bata de satín gris.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Henry, entre y lo cargue sin lograr que se callara, lo olí y me di cuenta que necesitaba un pañal nuevo.

-Muy bien pequeño príncipe te cambiaré y luego tomaremos un biberón de leche de mami.

Lo recosté en su cambiador y limpié su pañal, después saque un biberón con leche de Emma, lo calenté y se lo di; nos sentamos en el sillón de la habitación y comencé a contarle algunas historias.

-¿Ves esa foto que está ahí?- Pregunte señalando la foto en la que salíamos todos.

-Ahí están todas las personas que te aman, incluida la nueva tía Elsa- Susurre con mi hijo en brazos.

-Con que la nueva tía Elsa ¿Eh?- Dijo Emma desde la puerta- ¿Desde cuándo?

Sonreí al verla ahí parada fingiendo celos.

-Con lo que hizo por nosotras en la boda creo que se ganó un lugar en la familia ¿no?

Emma se acercó y se sentó en la posa brazos del sillón.

-Si mi esposa lo dice entonces estoy de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban y nuestra vida poco a poco empezaba a tener orden, mi padre había anunciado a la junta de Industrias Mills que yo iba a ser la nueva directora general y todos me recibieron amablemente.

-Ya era hora de tenerla aquí Señora Mills- Dijo Leroy, un anciano que llevaba años trabajando para mi padre- Cuente conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Leroy, es muy amable- Contesté de forma profesional.

Me instale en mi nueva oficina y llame a mi rubia que aún seguía en reposo por el embarazo.

-¿Bueno?- Escuche al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola nena ¿Qué haces?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Veo una película con Henry en la cama.

-Me encantaría está ahí- Dije aun con la sonrisa en la cara- Te extraño, ya quiero tenerte aquí en la empresa.

Por algunos segundos el silencio se apoderó de la línea pero Emma lo rompió respondiendo por fin.

-Ya veremos amor, ya veremos.

Su respuesta me confundió un poco pero ignoré ese sentimiento y seguí hablando con naturalidad.

-Salgo de trabajar a las seis en punto, yo llevo la cena ¿quieres algo en especial?

-Panqueques y chocolate caliente- Respondió rápidamente

-Pues panqueques y chocolate será.

Me despedí de mi esposa y seguí con mis actividades como Directora General.

Cuando la hora de salida llego, tomé mi abrigo me despedí de algunos empleados y caminé hasta el estacionamiento, después arranque hasta Granny´s y en solo unos minutos ya me encontraba en mi cafetería favorita.

-Hola, dos órdenes de panqueques con frutas, un chocolate con canela y un café americano- Ordené desde la barra

Me senté y saque mi celular para jugar mientras me entregaban la cena.

-Señorita Mills- Dijo el Sr. Gold como saludo

-En realidad soy la Señora Mills, me he casado con Emma Charming- Conteste estrechando la mano de mi ex profesor.

-Cierto, lamento mi error- Dijo Gold- Por cierto ¿cómo va su esposa con el trámite de la universidad?

Su pregunta me confundió bastante, no sabía que Emma estaba tramitando alguna beca ni mucho menos que quería regresar a la escuela, quizás por eso no acepto de inmediato el trabajo en Industrias Mills.

-Supongo que bien Señor Gold, no estoy bien enterada de eso- Dije fingiendo desinterés

-Lo entiendo, por favor dígale a su mujer que muy pronto llegará la respuesta.

Por suerte el pedido salió pronto y pude despedirme del Señor Gold antes de que me dijera otra cosa.

Arranque un tanto enojada hasta el departamento, me salte algunos semáforos y llegue más rápido de lo normal; entré y fui hasta el cuarto de donde venía el ruido de una película.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- Pregunto Emma aun ajena a mi enojo

-Me encontré a Gold en Granny´s, me hablo de unos trámites- Solté poniendo la bolsa de la cena en el tocador.

-Mierda- Susurro Emma

-¿Piensas contarme?- Pregunte con las manos en la cadera

-Regina vamos a cenar, podemos hablar de esto mañana, Henry está durmiendo y no quisiera despertarlo- Contesto jalándome hasta la cama rompiendo todo sentimiento de enojo

-Emma no quiero sorpresas

Mi esposa no contesto y se limitó a tomar la bolsa con los panqueques y las bebidas, cenamos en la cama viendo la tele y algunas horas más tarde nos quedamos dormidas con Henry en medio.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté e inicie mi rutina de belleza, me vestí con un traje sastre y entré al cuarto para despedirme de mis dos razones de vivir.

-Te marcó en un rato, los amo- Susurre dándole un beso a Emma y otro a Henry

- Te amo también, por favor nunca lo olvides- Dijo Emma muy suavemente como si se estuviera disculpando.

**Primero una disculpa por el capitulo que es muy corto pero les prometo que se compensa con el siguiente (QUE ES EL FINAL) se viene muy pero muy largo y emocionante, tendrá amor, dolor, reencuentros y despedidas. NO HABLO MAS PORQUE SERÍA SPOILER.  
****ya sabe que si comentan yo actualizó +10 reviews y les subo el cap final.**

**Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que se toman un tiempo para leer mi loca historia y más a las que la comentan, es por ustedes que hemos llegado hasta aqui. **

**Ahora ya saben que si llegamos a mas de 250 reviews tendremos una secuela y créanme que la van a necesitar con lo que se viene.**

**En fin espero leerlas, saben que adoro todo lo que me escriben.  
Besos nenas. **


	24. CAPITULO FINAL

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN **_**FIN DE LUCRO.**_

_- Te amo también, por favor nunca lo olvides- Dijo Emma muy suavemente como si se estuviera disculpando. _

*1 MES DESPUES*

Emma es hora de ir al registro- Dije suavemente desde la sala.

-Dame un segundo, estoy cubriendo a Henry.

Algunos minutos después salimos al auto, colocamos a nuestro hijo en la silla especial y arrancamos hacia el registro donde nombraríamos oficialmente a Henry Mills-Charming.

-Te llego una carta ayer ¿de qué se trataba?- pregunté mientras manejaba.

-Sobre lo que Gold te dijo cuándo se vieron en Granny´s, pedí una beca universitaria y ya la aprobaron.

-Quiero pensar que es aquí en Storybrook ¿cierto?

Emma no contesto y se limitó a ver el paisaje por la ventana, una parte de mí se enojó pero por otro lado me sentía muy alerta por la respuesta.

Llegamos al registro y pasamos rápidamente a la oficina donde tomarían los datos.

-El nombre del bebe por favor- Pidió la señorita

-Henry Mills-Charming- Contesté al notar que Emma no lo hacía.

-¿El apellido de la madre biológica no irá primero?- Pregunto la secretaria confundida

-No, será el de mi esposa primero- Por fin dijo Emma- Será Mills.

Muchas dudas invadieron mi mente, la desesperación y el miedo de perder a mi rubia empezaban a dominarme.

Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al departamento en completo silencio.

-¿Piensas decirme que te pasa?- Pregunte después de poner a Henry en su cuna.

-Me voy Regina- Soltó Emma rompiendo en llanto- Aun no quiero ser adulta, quiero vivir cosas de mi edad, quiero estudiar y ya acepté la oferta de la universidad, me voy a Londres.

Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento, me tumbe en sus pies y empecé a llorar rogándole para que se quedara.

-Regina esto no es por ti, yo te amo- Dijo acariciando mi cabello- Pero no estoy preparada, necesito madurar… sola.

-¿Tu mamá sabe? ¿Tus hermanos lo saben?- Dije aun llorando.

-Voy a decírselos hoy, estoy segura que no lo tomarán a bien, pero es algo que ya decidí.

-¿Y Henry?

-Lo cuidarás bien, al final eres su madre también- Dijo suspirando y limpiando una de mis lágrimas.

-No me dejes nena… no nos dejes- Rogué.

-Tengo que ir a casa de mi madre, regreso en la noche- Dijo y salió del departamento.

Me quede en el sofá llorando, no podía creer que mi esposa me fuera a dejar, todos mis miedos no se comparaban con esté. Caminé hasta el cuarto de Henry, lo cargue y me senté en el sillón.

-Mamá nos va a dejar mi pequeño príncipe, ahora solo seremos tú y yo.

Algunas horas después Emma llegó, el reloj marcaba más de media noche y yo me encontraba ya acostada pero no dormida. Emma se desvistió y se metió entre las sábanas, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-No me dejes- Susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

-Quiero merecerte, quiero crecer como mujer- Contesto volteándome y poniéndonos frente a frente- Pienso regresar, solo son cinco años.

No pude evitar llorar, Emma beso cada una de mis lágrimas y poco a poco se desvió hasta mis labios, correspondí su beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, quería hacerle sentir en ese momento que si se iba mi vida se iría junto con ella.

Seguimos con la guerra de lenguas, aumentamos la intensidad y un segundo después nos encontrábamos desnudas y devorándonos con deseo pero más con amor.

-¿Vas a extrañar esto?- Pregunté a la altura de su centro

-No tienes idea de cuánto- Jadeo

Sople su fina capa de vello y comencé a lamer los labios exteriores, lentamente hundí mi lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris donde presté más atención por varios minutos.

Aun con mi lengua en su hinchado y sensible punto me decidí por meter un par de dedos en mi pequeña rubia, la penetre repetidamente hasta que logré hacerla gritar mi nombre.

Me limpié la boca con el antebrazo y me puse a horcajadas sobre ella.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- Pregunté recobrando mi fría postura que solía poner en momentos difíciles.

-En cinco días, el próximo domingo- Contestó aun jadeando por el orgasmo.

-Pues disfrutemos esos días…

-Gracias por entender Regina, yo…

-Aun no termino- Interrumpí- En el momento que te vayas yo te regresó tu libertad, no te quiero mantener unida a mí por compromiso, serás totalmente libre Emma.

Sin darle oportunidad para responder me uní a ella con uno de nuestros últimos besos, saboreé cada rincón de su suave y húmeda boca, mordí su labio inferior y roce su rostro con dulzura.

-Mi pequeña rubia-Dije cuando nos separamos- Siempre has tenido la capacidad de llevarme al cielo en un segundo y arrastrarme al infierno al siguiente.

-Te amo Regi, por favor no dejes que esto nos separé más de lo obvio.

Le contesté con un corto beso, salado por las lágrimas de ambas, pero cargado de sentimiento y amor.

-Espérame amor- Pidió Emma- Espérame cinco años.

-No nena- Conteste apenas con un hilo de voz- Te amo, pero no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo de esta forma, Emma en esta ocasión no puedo… más bien no quiero estar a tu disposición, conmigo es todo o nada.

-Regina no me siento como adulta, aun no me queda claro que ya soy madre, no me veo todavía como empresaria y siento que ni como esposa- Dijo a modo de explicación

-Nena- Susurre- Quédate, te necesito, eres mi vida y sin ti ya no le encuentro sentido a seguir viviendo.

Nos miramos por segundos, quizás minutos, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hasta mañana Regina- Dijo suavemente mi rubia.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y me fui a trabajar después de darle el biberón a Henry. Cuando llegue a la oficina todos notaron mi cambio de humor y tomaron su distancia.

-¡Sidney!- le grité a mi asistente personal.

-Dígame señora Mills

-Mi esposa se irá un tiempo a Londres, te quiero siguiendo todos sus pasos- Dije frotando mi cien con un dedo- No te preocupes por el sueldo, será más de lo que ganas ahorita.

-Como usted ordene mi señora.

La mañana siguió con papeleo y una pequeña junta de organización. Alrededor de la hora de comida una melena rubia cruzó la puerta de mi oficina, mi esposa llevaba con ella una bolsa y un par de botellas con agua mineral.

-Deje a Henry con mi madre, pensé que comer juntas nos vendría bien- Dijo sentándose al frente de mi escritorio

-Te tomas muy en serio eso de aprovechar el tiempo ¿verdad?

-Créeme que no quiero dejarte, es solo que quiero ser mejor para ti, para Henry y para mí también

-No sigas- Dije levantando la mano- Vamos a comer.

Mi rubia saco dos bowls de plástico con ensalada y un par de botellas con agua _Perrier _

-¿Qué carrera elegiste?- Pregunte después de meterme un bocado de la deliciosa ensalada

-Actuaría- Contestó secamente

Seguimos comiendo en un silencio que fue roto por Emma cuando se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta para ponerle seguro.

-¿Ya terminaste de comer?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el escritorio justo a unos centímetros de mí.

-Al parecer me falta el postre- Dije apartando el bowl.

Subí la falda de mi pequeña y lentamente saque su tanga de encaje azul, me acerque y aspire ese aroma que tanto me enloquecía, lamí suavemente sus labios y con la ayuda de mis dedos comencé a estimular su clítoris.

-Señora Mills- Jadeo Emma- No sabe cuánto me prende verla así.

Sonreí en su centro y continúe el trabajo; con cada envestida de mis dedos sacaba una parte de mi frustración, de mi dolor… de mis miedos.

-¡Mierda Regina!- Gritó mi esposa sacudiéndose por el orgasmo.

-Solo espero que todos sigan en su hora de comida, me enoja pensar que hayan escuchado tu fabuloso gritó.

-¿Celosa mi amor?- Dijo la rubia cuando recupero el aliento

-No, solo que tus orgasmos son míos y no quiero que nadie más los disfrute.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti- Susurro en mi oreja

-Tengo que seguir trabajando Emma- Dije separándola

A Emma no le importó lo que dije y metió una mano dentro de mi escote.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo deliciosas que son tus tetas?

-Nena no sigas, en serio tengo que trabajar- Gruñí rogando internamente para que no me hiciera caso.

Mi rubia ataco uno de mis pezones y toda mi fuerza de voluntad falló en ese momento.

Encontré su boca y me aferré a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pues en cierta forma así era. Lentamente se bajó del escritorio y se sentó en mis piernas, donde seguimos con el beso hasta que sentí un dedo dentro de mí.

Toda la situación era demasiado erótica, mi mujer en la oficina cogiéndome era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Ni se te ocurra parar- Dije dejándome llevar por todo el deseo y pasión del momento.

* * *

-Señora Mills- Dijo Sidney entrando a mi oficina- El joven James Charming está afuera.

-Que pase y por favor que nadie nos moleste.

Mi cuñado entro y me abrazo antes de sentarse frente al escritorio.

-Malvada ¿Cómo estás?

-Destrozada Encantador, pensar que mi Emma se va en dos días me está matando- Confesé

-No quiero justificar lo que mi hermana está haciendo pero por favor entiéndela, ella se siente superada por todo, tu eres la directora general de una gran empresa, le diste un maravilloso departamento, el carro que usan es el tuyo, ella quiere merecerte… estar a tu nivel.

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- Gruñí dando un puñetazo en la mesa- Emma es todo para mí, es perfecta y no debería sentirse inferior ¡eso es una mierda!

-Tranquila malvada, yo pienso lo mismo- Dijo mi mejor amigo- Estoy de tu lado y venía a decirte que Mary Margaret y yo estamos para ti y para Henry.

Intente no llorar pero fue imposible cuando mi hermano en ley se levantó y me abrazo.

-No te hagas la fuerte conmigo- Dijo James- Vamos a superar esto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Cinco años para ser exactos- Susurre entre sollozos

-Cinco años cuñada.

Seguimos platicando durante varias horas, James no dejaba de recordarme que él siempre iba a estar conmigo porque se supone que eso era lo que los mejores amigos hacían y yo no dejaba de agradecerle por escucharme.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo después de un corto silencio- Le voy hablar a todos ahorita y los voy a citar en el Bosque Encantado, es el último viernes de Emma aquí en Storybrook y lo tenemos que disfrutar.

-Tengo a Henry encantador, no lo olvides- Dije con obviedad

-Estoy segura que a la abuela Cora no le va a molestar quedarse con el pequeño.

Algunas horas después me encontraba en el departamento arreglándome junto con Emma.

-Solo dos días nos quedan- Solté mientras me colocaba mi bléiser azul.

-Nos queda una vida por delante Regina, esto es solo una prueba más.

-No nena, no estoy segura de poder soportar el dolor de no tenerte durante cinco años- Dije saliendo del cuarto y caminando al de Henry para alistarlo.

-¿Quién es él bebe más hermoso de todos?- Dije con voz melosa ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de mi hijo- Así es eres tu Henry.

Durante un rato seguí jugando con mi pequeño príncipe sin notar que Emma nos miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-No me equivoque al enamorarme de ti- Dijo apoyada en el marco- Eres perfecta.

-Mientes- Conteste tomando la maleta de Henry- Si hubiese sido perfecta no te estaría marchando.

Camine hacía las escaleras sin fijarme si Emma me seguía, cuando baje y tomé las llaves del Beetle la suave mano de mi rubia se plantó en la mía.

-No miento Regina, en serio eres perfecta- Dijo con un gran suspiro- Por eso quiero ser una mejor mujer… para merecerte.

-¿Abandonándonos?-Solté arrepintiéndome de mis palabras en ese instante- Olvídalo nena, mejor vámonos.

Nos subimos al auto y arrancamos hasta la casa de mis padres, el viaje fue muy corto y agradecí que así fuera.

-Madre, gracias por cuidar a Henry esta noche- Dije poniendo a mi hijo en sus brazos- Mañana paso por el al medio día.

-No se preocupen preciosas- Dijo mi Padre tomando la pequeña maleta del bebe- Disfruten la noche.

Nos despedimos de mis padres con un beso y un rápido abrazo y salimos con dirección a la casa Charming, donde se supone que todos ya nos esperaban.

-Un Viernes como en los viejos tiempos- Soltó Emma subiéndole el volumen a la música.

No pude evitar sonreír y dejarme llevar por el breve momento de felicidad. Tome su mano durante el resto del camino y nos olvidamos de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban casi todos listos, solo faltaba esperar a Elsa.

-¿Un cigarrito? La espera va a ser menos aburrida si fumamos- Dijo James

Acepte el mentolado, me apoye en mi auto y le di una profunda calada, Emma se acercó y se puso en frente de mí.

-Eres tan sensual cuando fumas- Gruño en mi oído.

-¿Solo cuando fumo?- Dije con mi sonrisa perversa

En ese instante la Hummer de Elsa y Kristoff llego y salimos todos hacía el BOSQUE ENCANTADO.

Como siempre nos sentamos en la zona VIP, pedimos un par de botellas de Möet y empezamos a disfrutar.

-Pero miren a quien me vengo a encontrar hoy- Dijo una espectacular mujer mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

-¿Angelina?- Pregunté intentando reconocer a la guapa mujer

-Siempre me gustó más que me llamaras Maléfica.

Me levanté rápidamente y abracé a quien durante toda la secundaria había sido mi mejor amiga.

-No te veo desde hace años querida- Dije emocionada- Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Maléfica acepto y se unió a nuestra mesa, saludo a Killian, Tinker, Aurora y Mary Margaret y después de presentarse saludo a James, Philip y Emma.

-Sigues tan buena como en la secundaría- Dijo mi amiga rozando mi hombro con su mano

No pude evitar reír y sonrojarme por el comentario.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, estas guapísima.

Durante un momento nos olvidamos de todos en la mesa, nos pusimos al día y seguimos con ese pequeño juego de coqueteo que habíamos empezado.

-Emma seguro no te importa que saque a bailar a tu mujer- Dijo Maléfica jalándome para la pista sin esperar una respuesta de mi rubia.

_La tormenta de arena _de Dorian empezó a sonar en todo el lugar, Angelina empezó a contonearse de una forma demasiado sensual y yo la seguí con los mismos movimientos.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la canción, sentí como poco a poco Maléfica se pegaba a mí y movía suavemente su perfecto culo, un ligero jadeo salió de mi boca pero la música lo disimulo por suerte, deslice mis manos por sus caderas y me moví al ritmo de ella.

Cuando la canción estaba ya estaba por terminar miré hacía la mesa y me percaté de la mirada de enojo que tenía Emma, sonreí de esa manera tan malvada que sabía que la prendía y seguí bailando pero ahora mirándola en todo momento.

La canción termino y nos acercamos con los demás, me serví una copa y me senté a lado de mi furiosa esposa.

-¿Todo bien nena?- Pregunte con fingida inocencia

-¿Nos podemos ir Regina?- Bufó la rubia tomándose de un solo trago la champaña

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté para despedirnos.

Cuando estábamos saliendo del apretado lugar intenté tomarle la mano a Emma pero esta la quito bruscamente, lo volví a intentar pero en esta ocasión presionándole la mano para que no se pudiera quitar.

Nos subimos al auto y arrancamos para nuestro departamento, el ambiente estaba lleno de una intensa tensión sexual, el enojo de Emma más el mío eran palpables, el deseo y la necesidad podían olerse a kilómetros.

-¿Te gusta esa tal Angelina?- Gruño Emma volteándose para verme mejor.

-Es guapa- Conteste con indiferencia- Y esta buena, hay que aceptarlo.

Llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y mi rubia aprovecho para atacar mi cuello llenándolo de besos y mordiscos, jadee por la deliciosa sensación y deje que siguiera hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Cuando bajamos del Beetle no desperdiciamos ningún segundo y continuamos con esa guerra salvaje de besos, jalones y mordidas. Entramos al departamento y cuando cerramos la puerta nos arrancamos la ropa literalmente, botones y algunas piedrecillas salieron volando pero eso no evito que nuestro erótico momento se rompiera.

-Te odio Emma- Dije con voz grave- te odio porque eres jodidamente sensual.

-¿Más que la tal Maléfica?

No le conteste con palabras y me limite a cargarla y estamparla contra la pared mientras la llenaba de húmedos besos alrededor de sus pechos, le arranque la tanga roja que llevaba y sin pedirle permiso hundí dos dedos dentro de ella.

Ataque intensamente el centro de mi mujer sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus deliciosos pechos, mordí uno de sus pezones y como un reflejo ella jaloneo mi oscuro cabello. Con algunos tropezones llegamos hasta el sillón donde seguimos con nuestra batalla de deseo.

-Eres deliciosa- Dije sacando mis dedos y chupándolos- Voy por nuestro nuevo juguete.

Corrí hasta nuestro cuarto y tome el arnés doble que no hace mucho habíamos comprado, baje a la sala y acosté a mi rubia en el sillón, subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro y la penetre muy duro, Emma se aferró a mi espalda y la araño con cada embestida que le daba. El juguete era maravilloso, el placer era el mismo para ambas.

-Me vengo Regina, ya no aguanto- Jadeo mi rubia segundos antes de correrse intensamente

Algunas embestidas después mi orgasmo llego dejándome totalmente sudada y agotada. Me tumbe a lado de mi rubia y esperamos a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran para poder subirnos a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano que Emma, me puse unos jeans, una camiseta y salí a la casa de mis padres para recoger a mi pequeño príncipe.

-Buenos días mi niña- Dijo mi padre dejándome pasar- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muerta en vida papi, no me imagino la vida sin Emma- Dije intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-Solo son unos años, no es la vida entera- Dijo mi padre poniendo su mano en mi espalada

-¡Auch!- Grité

-Lo siento hija- Se disculpó- ¿Pero qué te paso?

Me acerque al espejo del pasillo y mire mi espalda que estaba llena de rasguños recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-¿Fue buena noche?-Dijo mi madre bajando de las escaleras con mi hijo en brazos

Me sonroje y me limité a asentir, mis padres se rieron haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

-Bueno gracias por cuidar de Henry, los veo pronto- Dije tomando a mi hijo y saliendo hacia el auto.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento y Emma ya estaba despierta y con el desayuno preparado, puse a Henry en su mecedora y nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar.

-Mañana es el día nena- Dije después de darle un bocado a los panqueques.

-Regina hace unos días dijiste que me regresarías mi libertad ¿a qué te referías?

-Te pienso dar el divorcio- Solté

Emma suspiro pesadamente y después de pasar su mano por su rubio cabello hablo.

-El problema aquí es que no te he pedido el divorcio- Dijo enojada- Quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

-Pues no se nota pequeña- respondí fría- Dejarme sola con nuestro hijo por cinco años no es una gran prueba de lo que dices.

€Emma sujeto mi mano fuertemente y la coloco sobre su pecho.

-¡Joder Regina! ¿Sientes esto? ¿Sientes mi corazón?- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos- Solo late por ti y por Henry, si me voy no es porque no los quiera, al contrario es porque quiero ser mejor por ustedes.

-¿Y si en cinco años ya no me amas?- Susurre

-Eres el amor de mi vida Regina, eso nunca va a pasar.

-¿Y si en cinco años ya no me interesas?- Volví a decir

-Entonces lo entenderé.

* * *

-Regi despierta- Dijo mi mujer con voz suave

-No quiero despertar, no quiero volver a la realidad

-Vamos Regina, tengo que estar en el aeropuerto.

Apreté los ojos para no terminar llorando y me arme de valor para contestar.

-Pues apúrate Emma, no querrás llegar tarde.

Mi rubia no contesto y continuo recogiendo sus maletas, sus pasos sonaban por la habitación y después en el baño seguido del ruido de la regadera, en ese momento Aproveche para levantarme e ir con Henry.

Entre a la habitación de mi hijo y lo cargue, puse el IPod en la bocina, nos sentamos en el sillón y lo admire con profundo amor durante un largo rato mientras escuchábamos _Let her go_.

-Amor ya es hora de irme- Escuche desde la puerta- ¿Segura que no vas a acompañarme?

-Henry y yo nos quedamos- Solté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Entonces supongo que es aquí cuando nos despedimos.

Me levante con mi hijo aun en brazos y me pare frente a la mujer que más amaba y odiaba en esos momentos.

-Supones bien- Conteste con mi fría postura.

Emma se acercó y beso a nuestro hijo, después me miró fijamente y coloco de forma muy suave sus labios sobre los míos.

-Te amo Regina- Susurro- Adiós.

-Adiós Emma.

Mi rubia salió por la puerta dejando un gran vacío en la casa y en mi corazón.

-Nunca más me volverán a lastimar, no pienso volver a amar- Dije mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas.

**Hemos llegado al final ¿Les gusto? yo se que no es un final feliz pero TODAS sabemos que los finales felices nos son fáciles. Por suerte tendremos SECUELA.**

**Saben que me encanta leerlas asi que ya saben entre mas reviews mas rápido les subo la continuacion del Fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron mi historia y me animaron a terminarla, tambien a las que se tomaron un momento para comentarla aqui o en el grupo de FB. ¡SON LAS MEJORES!**

**Si quieren darme ideas para la secuela o bien simplemente platicar agreguenme a FB como EvilGween SQ **

**Nos leemos proximamente en la secuela de SEDUCIDA que se llamara SEDUCIENDOTE y en un nuevo Fic que publicaré muy pronto.#ColdSwan y #SwanQueen**


End file.
